


Барьеры

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: Себастьян Кастелланос шесть лет считал своего лучшего друга и напарника Джозефа Оду мёртвым, а потом тот постучал в его дверь, и всё встало с ног на голову.





	Барьеры

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Barriers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556948) by [Twenty_One_Grams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams)



> Работа написана на ЗФБ-2018 в команду Evil Within.
> 
> Отдельное спасибо моей чудесной бете .Вэл. Без неё этот текст не увидел бы свет <3

Кто бы мог подумать, что открыть глаза может оказаться настолько сложной задачей.

Себастьян недовольно простонал и перевернулся на живот, обнял подушку и зарылся в неё лицом. Мягко, тепло, и совсем не хочется никуда вставать. У него выдался первый полноценный выходной за две недели, и это определённо оправдывало желание хотя бы немного поваляться в постели. 

Обхватив подушку покрепче, Себастьян пришёл к выводу, что заслужил отдых, и поплотнее укутался в одеяло, однако вскоре учуял запах свежего кофе и с интересом повёл носом. Обычно без его непосредственного участия кофе вариться не начинал.

Знакомого запаха и брошенного на часы взгляда хватило, чтобы буквально вскочить с кровати. Выходной выходным, а спать до полудня – совсем уж бессовестно. Когда он вчера лёг? Около девяти вечера? Проспал, получается, часов пятнадцать. Господи. Он ведь даже не настолько устал.

Отражение в зеркале, правда, было с этим утверждением не согласно. Себастьян поскрёб заросший подбородок и недовольно поморщился. Синяки под глазами, очевидно, приняли на себя роль спутников его жизни, а бороду давно пора было подравнять, но он настолько не любил этот процесс, что откладывал столь долго, сколько мог. Можно потянуть ещё денёк, от него не убудет. В конце концов, на кухне ждал свежесваренный кофе. Вдруг остынет, пока он тут мучается с бритвой? 

Этого Себастьян допустить не мог. Умывшись и наскоро почистив зубы, он залез в домашние брюки и растянутую футболку, потянулся и пошёл на приятно щекочущий ноздри запах.

– Папа! 

Особо опасная торпеда настигла его ещё в коридоре и стратегически запустила себя прямо ему в живот, заключив в свой самый крепкий захват, вырваться из которого не под силу даже самым бесстрашным героям.

– Доброе утро, котёнок, – мягко рассмеялся Себастьян и потрепал дочь по макушке. – Ты что, кофе сварила?

– Ага! – Лили буквально сияла от радости. – Ты о-о-очень долго спал. Так что я ещё и завтрак приготовила.

– Ого. Отличный способ пристыдить своего ленивого старика, Лилз. 

– Стараюсь, – подмигнула она и всё же выпустила Себастьяна из железной хватки, пропуская на кухню.

От вида аккуратно выложенного на тарелку омлета с беконом и здоровенной чашки, до краёв наполненной ароматным чёрным кофе, голодно заурчал желудок. Себастьян опустился на стул, Лили тут же плюхнулась напротив. Её тарелка тоже была полна, так что, видимо, сама она не завтракала – ждала его. Эта мысль грела сильнее, чем любое одеяло.

– Надеюсь, ты не последовала моему дурному примеру и встала значительно раньше полудня, – ткнул в сторону Лили вилкой с наколотым на ней куском омлета Себастьян, – иначе мне придётся выбросить свою кружку «Папа #1».

– У тебя нет такой кружки, – с готовностью парировала она, – так что аргумент не принимается.

– Ну вот, попался, – улыбнулся Себастьян. – Вас не проведёшь, юная леди.

– Забыл, что я дочь двух детективов? – фыркнула Лили, делая глоток своего апельсинового сока. 

– Ты – дочь, которая слишком хорошо знает, какая посуда есть у нас на кухне. Омлет, кстати, пальчики оближешь. Спасибо. 

– Кофе попробуй, – кивнула она в сторону его чашки. – Только помни, что я раньше не пробовала его варить. И если ты вдруг отравишься – я ни в чём не виновата.

– Обнадёживает, – хмыкнул Себастьян и выполнил просьбу дочери: поднёс кружку ко рту, сделал щедрый глоток… и тут же об этом пожалел. Кашель вырвался невольно – он честно пытался его сдержать, но не вышло. Кажется, пойла хуже он ещё не пробовал.

– Б… божественно, – прохрипел Себастьян, стуча себя по груди, и растянул губы в неестественной улыбке. – Просто не в то горло попало… 

– Что, настолько плохо? – Лили скрестила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку стула.

– Просто отвратительно, – честно признался Себастьян, утирая выступившие слёзы. – По вкусу больше похоже на грязь.

– Вот блин, – вздохнула Лили, – видимо, не стоило вываливать полпачки зёрен.

– Мягко говоря… 

Кофе был отвратительным, омлет – наоборот. Весеннее солнце пробивалось сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы и светило прямо в глаза. В раковине лежала горка немытой посуды, а в кошачьей миске явно не хватало еды, но всё это не имело значения, пока Лили улыбалась и увлечённо трещала что-то про свои школьные дела. 

Три года назад, усадив вновь обретённую дочь на пассажирское сидение автомобиля и посмотрев в её счастливые глаза, Себастьян не верил, что всё наладится. Что им не придётся прятаться, мотаться по всему свету, что они смогут купить небольшую квартиру и завести кота. Но они смогли. У них получилось.

Они с Лили и Кидман были единственными людьми, которым удалось вырваться из лап «Мёбиуса». Больше не осталось никого, только фотографии да могилы, в которых даже не лежали тела. Когда Себастьян об этом думал, сердце начинало болезненно ныть. С каждым месяцем он всё реже и реже позволял себе вспоминать ласковую улыбку Майры, извечное бурчание Джозефа и заливистый смех Коннели. Кошмары ему не снились уже почти год.

Звонок в дверь прервал болтовню Лили и мысли Себастьяна. Прозвучал слишком резко, слишком неожиданно, слишком… не так, и в желудке закопошилось дерьмовое предчувствие вперемешку с непонятным волнением. 

– Ты кого-нибудь ждёшь? – спросил Себастьян дочь, хоть и знал ответ заранее. Она покачала головой и сдвинула брови к переносице, подтвердив догадку. – Оставайся здесь, хорошо? 

Лили молча кивнула.

Один из запрятанных по всей квартире пистолетов лежал в прихожей в ящике, прикрытый сверху бумагами. Взять его было легко, как и спрятать за спиной в том случае, если к ним просто наведался кто-то из соседей одолжить сахарку. Через дверной глазок Себастьян никого не увидел, но его не покидало чувство, что незваный гость не ушёл, а специально встал так, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Он крепче сжал пистолет, но с предохранителя снимать пока не стал. Дверь открыл, не торопясь, так, словно ничего не происходило – не стоило показывать нервозность тому, кто ждал в холле. 

Нежданный гость стоял чуть в стороне, прислонившись к стене плечом, и от одного его вида Себастьяну показалось, будто из груди выбило весь воздух, а в животе несколько раз провернули нож, полоснув по давно зажившей, но в одно мгновение разошедшейся по швам ране. 

Себастьян схватил знакомого незнакомца за воротник, затащил в квартиру, резко захлопнул дверь и прижал его к ней спиной, не оставляя возможности вырваться. Пистолет тут же упёрся ему под подбородок, и на этот раз предохранитель уже был снят. Глаза застило злой пеленой, густой и багряной. 

– Кто ты, блядь, такой, – прошипел Себастьян сквозь зубы, – и как тебе хватило наглости им притвориться?

– С… Себ, успокойся, пожалуйста, – мужчина поднял руки с раскрытыми ладонями. На его лице отчётливо читалась паника, и это заставило довольно ухмыльнуться. Ублюдок заслуживал испуг. Заслуживал ещё сотни, тысячи пыток, потому что смотреть на него спокойно было попросту невозможно – внутренности жгло горячим гневом. Такого Себастьян не испытывал уже три года. С самого Юниона.

– Не смей меня так называть, – он нажал пистолетом сильнее и навалился ближе, – вообще не смей произносить моё имя. Если ты не ответишь, кто такой и какого чёрта здесь забыл, я вынесу тебе мозги, и не думай, что я тут шуточки шучу.

– Послушай, умоляю. Это я, это всего лишь я. Джозеф.

– Джозеф погиб! – рыкнул Себастьян, и кулак его свободной руки встретился с дверью совсем рядом с рвущим душу лицом. – Он погиб шесть лет назад, а ты каким-то образом заполучил его внешность. Грёбаный «Мёбиус»! Неужели от вас, уродов, всё-таки что-то осталось? 

– Да как это, по-твоему, возможно? – спросил «Джозеф», которому, очевидно, была не очень-то дорога собственная жизнь. – Пластическая операция или что? Какой в этом смысл? Ты сам себя слышишь? 

– Я понятия не имею, как это возможно, – прошипел Себастьян, – но знаю, что моего напарника уже давно нет в живых.

– Ты думал, что и Лили умерла, – затянутая в до боли знакомую перчатку рука легла ему на запястье, – но это оказалось не так. Ты не видел тела, Себ. Это правда я. Скажи, как мне это доказать. 

Мягкое прикосновение показалось знакомым. Как и грустное, взволнованное выражение лица. Слегка отросшие волосы и морщинки у глаз были в новинку, но голос, слова… в душу начали закрадываться сомнения. Невыносимо хотелось поддаться слабости и позволить себе довериться, но Себастьян не мог сделать это просто так.

– Первое, что Джозеф сказал мне после того, как нас назначали напарниками?

Не «ты». Пока нельзя. Пока слишком рано. Пока слишком страшно. 

– Серьёзно? Хочешь заставить меня снова стыдиться? Ну ладно. «О-боже-мой-простите-пожалуйста-я-заплач _у_ ». Мне тогда сквозь землю провалиться хотелось из-за того, что я столкнулся в дверях со своим новым напарником старше меня по рангу и облил его белую рубашку чаем. Зелёным, с мёдом. Пятно так и не отстиралось. 

Себастьян отступил на шаг. Опустил пистолет. 

– А я так и не заплатил. Ты только посмеялся и сказал «не парься», а потом подтрунивал надо мной ближайший месяц, если не два. Ещё и Майра присоединилась.

Наверное, объятием, в которое Себастьян заключил Джозефа, можно было сломать кости. Наверное, тому, судя по задыхающимся звукам, перестало хватать воздуха. Наверное, это должно было волновать, но не волновало, потому что Джозеф был тёплый, родной и обнимал в ответ. Потому что Джозеф был _живой_.

– Какого чёрта, Джо, какого чёрта, – несвязно пробормотал Себастьян куда-то ему в шею, – я ведь думал, что… что… где ты, мать твою, шлялся шесть лет?!

– Слишком долгая история, – прохрипел Джозеф, – которую я не смогу рассказать, если ты меня сейчас задушишь.

Это заставило всё-таки выпустить из медвежьей хватки, а ещё наконец убрать пистолет. 

Давно-давно – в прошлой жизни, – после того, как Майра пропала из Кримсона, а Себастьян пропал на дне бутылки, Джозеф притащил ему абсолютно идиотскую и бесполезную книгу о том, как справляться с потерей. Пробормотал, что сам считает подобные руководства полной ересью, но вдруг поможет. Так и сказал: «Ересь». Не «дерьмо» или «бред», а именно «ересь». Себастьян высмеивал его последующие пятнадцать минут, так что хоть какую-то пользу дурацкая книженция всё же принесла, пусть вечером он и выкинул её в мусорку. Немного позже, в жизни уже не прошлой, но ужасно далёкой, Себастьян сожалел, что никто не пишет о том, как справиться с потерей не только абсолютно всех близких, но и рассудка, оставленного где-то в глубинах искусственной вселенной, населённой кровожадными монстрами. 

Книжек о том, что говорить своему напарнику, которого шесть лет считал мёртвым, тоже, конечно, не пишут, но сожалеть тут уже не о чем – у Себастьяна появился прекрасный шанс занять свободную нишу. Если, конечно, получится заставить себя перестать молча пялиться и сказать что-то внятное.

Если протянуть руку вперёд и дотронуться ещё раз, испарится ли Джозеф в воздухе? 

– Тебе идёт, – тихо проговорил тот, неловко проведя рукой у собственного подбородка. Себастьян непонимающе сдвинул брови, и тогда он добавил: – Борода. Ты отрастил бороду.

– А, – ответ получится короткий и пустой. – Да. Давно. 

Между ними повисла тишина, в которой Себастьян отчётливо слышал тиканье стрелок кухонных часов. Джозеф мялся у порога, так и не отойдя от двери, к которой его прижимали буквально минуту назад, и прятал глаза в пол. Скулы и шея у него покрылись румянцем – то ли волнение, то ли остатки страха получить пулю под челюсть. 

Когда-то из мёртвых к Себастьяну вернулась дочь. Теперь то же самое провернул и лучший друг, но он всё равно понятия не имел, как реагировать. В мозгу словно что-то переклинило, замедляя ход мыслей. Верилось настолько плохо, что хотелось схватить Джозефа за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы убедиться в том, что тот реален. 

Нет, для таких ситуаций точно требовалось придумать какой-то этикет, но, раз уж определенного свода правил не существовало, Себастьян пошёл другим путём. Рассеянно махнув рукой в сторону кухни, он улыбнулся и задал универсальный для любой неловкой ситуации вопрос:

– Есть будешь?

***

Джозеф есть не захотел, но на кухню прошёл. Сидел теперь за столом, сложив перед собой затянутые в извечные чёрные перчатки руки, и это казалось чем-то абсолютно невозможным, несмотря на то, что Себастьян уже уверился благодаря Лили в том, что не испытывает галлюцинации.

Увидев Джозефа, она его узнала. Улыбнулась, сообщила, как рада, что он всё-таки не умер, а потом ускакала по просьбе отца в свою комнату. Всё это было настолько сюрреалистично, что преследовало ощущение, будто где-то припрятаны принадлежащие «Мёбиусу» скрытые камеры, снимающие всё происходящее на радость своим хозяевам. 

После Юниона Себастьян начал испытывать к камерам неприязнь. Заставить его сфотографироваться могла только Лили, да и то с большим трудом.

Джозеф молчал, и от этого зудели кончики пальцев. Он пришёл сам. Вернулся спустя шесть лет. После того, как позволил считать себя мёртвым. Себастьян был на его похоронах, когда в землю опустили пустой гроб, а потом прочитали такую же пустую речь о том, каким замечательным он был детективом и каким героем погиб. Себастьяна попросили сказать пару слов, но он молча отсиделся в заднем ряду, поглаживая пальцами флягу в кармане куртки. Чувство вины и ощущение незавершённости раздирали его на клочки.

Джозеф позволил всему этому произойти, а сейчас сидел на его кухне и молчал.

– Почему ты вернулся? 

Джозеф вздрогнул от разорвавшего тишину голоса, поднял взгляд и нервно сглотнул. Считал себя виноватым? Чего-то боялся? Чувствовал направленную на него злость?

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – тихо ответил он. 

– Ах, вот оно что, – процедил Себастьян сквозь сжатые зубы. – Ты вернулся, потому что тебе нужна помощь. Не из-за того, что подумал, что, ну, возможно, стоит всё-таки дать своему ёбаному лучшему другу знать, что ты не сдох?

– Себастьян… – Джозеф поморщился и зачем-то поправил и без того ровно сидевшие очки. – Всё не так, как ты думаешь, хорошо? Я… я всё это время… я пытался всё исправить, я честно пытался, но я… я просто не мог… 

– Твою мать, да ты даже отмазку придумать не можешь! Что, проебал способность витиевато изъясняться? 

Себастьян опустился на стул напротив, откинулся на спинку и скрестил руки на груди. Чертовски хотелось курить, но он бросил месяц назад, да и больше не курил в квартире из-за дочери. Заставлял себя выходить на балкон даже зимой, пусть и мёрзли пальцы, а зажигалка почти всегда отказывалась по-человечески работать с первого раза. 

– «Витиевато» из нас двоих обычно изъяснялся ты. Ну, знаешь, красочно так. С эпитетами. Подозреваемым всегда нравится, когда их обласкивают всевозможными нецензурными выражениями.

– Если будешь и дальше пытаться съехать с темы, я и тебя обласкаю.

– Так очевидно? – Джозеф слабо улыбнулся, заставив хмыкнуть.

– Прямо в лоб.

– Наверное, я подзабыл, что ты детектив… был детективом. Что я сам им был, – на последнем слове голос Джозефа слегка дрогнул. Наверное, в этот момент Себастьян должен был почувствовать вину, но чёрта с два.

– Во-первых, чтобы не понять, надо быть совсем уж оголтелым дебилом, – начал он, – во-вторых, бывших детективов не бывает, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Так что прекрати ссать мне в уши и просто объясни, какого хера я шесть лет думал, что твой труп давно сгнил в подвалах «Мёбиуса».

Джозеф молчал, и это ужасно бесило. А когда всё-таки заговорил, Себастьян захотел, чтобы он снова закрыл рот.

– Возможно, потому что ты и не пытался выяснить, что со мной произошло? 

Взгляд Джозефа стал твёрдым впервые с того момента, как он оказался в квартире. У него напряглась челюсть, а натянувшаяся кожа перчаток тихо заскрипела, когда он сжал пальцы. У Себастьяна же начали трястись руки от нараставшего желания пустить в ход кулаки.

– Что ты сказал? – тихо прошипел он.

– Возможно, ты шесть лет думал, что я умер, потому что даже не попытался меня найти, – выплюнул Джозеф, – или выяснить, что со мной произошло. Ты за мной не вернулся. Ты просто… сдался. Как всегда. Опустил руки и отправился заливать свою неземную печаль алкоголем!

Под конец фразы Джозеф сорвался на крик, а Себастьян вскочил со стула, который шумно отлетел назад, и ударил ладонями о стол. Злость стучала в висках набатом, разгоняя по крови адреналин. Джозеф попросту не имел права так говорить. 

– Даже не пытайся повесить всё на меня! – гаркнул Себастьян. – Кидман подстрелила тебя у меня на глазах! И попала в сердце, в сердце твоё ебучее, слышишь?!

– А тело ты видел?! – Джозеф вскочил следом. Теперь очки на самом деле съехали, но поправлять их он не спешил. – А, Себ?! Говоришь, бывших детективов не бывает, только вот разве детектив счёл бы кого-то мёртвым, не увидев труп собственными глазами?

– Тебя не было в ванне! Нигде тебя не было, нигде! 

– Замечательно ты смотрел! Просто весь обыскался!

Себастьян мог по пальцам пересчитать, сколько раз видел, как Джозеф теряет контроль. Сейчас был третий (в первый Джозеф воспринял слишком близко к сердцу дело, над которым они работали, а после второго написал жалобу начальству). У него раскраснелись щёки, сбилась причёска и начали дрожать губы. Вот уж нет, поддаваться на такое Себастьян не собирался. Ему не в чем было себя винить.

Не в чем же?..

– Не поверишь, но да, обыскался, – прошипел Себастьян. – А ты, оказывается, мог всё это время просто прийти да помахать мне ручкой. Мол, привет, напарничек, я тут немного живой.

– Ты правда думаешь, что я не пришёл бы, если бы мог?!

– Да? Ладно, ладно, хорошо, прекрасно. И что же тебя останавливало, м-м? 

Джозеф открыл рот, чтобы ответить, да так его и закрыл, а потом опустил голову и отвернулся, отводя взгляд. Упрямо сжал губы. А из Себастьяна разом вышел весь гнев, оставив вместо себя болезненно ноющую пустоту.

– Так и думал, – тихо проговорил он. Кажется, голос выдавал чуть больше, чем ему хотелось, но и чёртова обида царапала сильнее, чем ей было положено.

– Себастьян, я… 

– Ты уходишь, – отрезал он. Почти буквально – выражение лица у Джозефа стало такое, словно его и правда пырнули ножом. 

– Себ, погод… 

– Я не оставлю в одном доме со своей дочерью человека, которому не могу доверять. А как прикажешь тебе доверять, если ты не можешь даже объяснить, где шлялся все эти годы?

Опасно, слишком опасно. Опасно было даже пускать его на порог, ещё хуже – позволить увидеть Лили и убедиться в том, что она жива. Что можно попытаться снова её забрать. А это вполне могло быть целью неожиданного визита, если не что-то похуже. Люди ведь меняются. Люди становятся ублюдками и предают друг друга. Откуда Себастьяну знать, что на такое не способен и тот человек, который был ему самым близким на протяжении десятка лет?

От таких мыслей хотелось кричать. Кричать и трясти за плечи, бить кулаками и пытаться выпытать правду. Он готов был превратить лицо Джозефа в месиво, лишь бы тот просто сказал, что это лишь глупые страхи, а он – всё тот же излишне строгий и скованный, до скрипа зубов верный и родной придурок. Тот, кто когда-то отбирал у Себастьяна недопитые бутылки и пытался заставить полюбить отвратительные комочки риса с сырой рыбой.

Стрелки часов стучали громче любого колокола – секунду, две, три, двадцать, а Джозеф всё продолжал молчать. Себастьян не собирался больше ждать и тешить себя глупой надеждой – он давно уже стал умнее. Если придётся выкидывать силой – выкинет, и плевать, что это порвёт душу. 

Себастьян распрямился, повёл плечами и сделал шаг в сторону Джозефа. Один, другой, третий, последний. Выставить из квартиры – не так уж и сложно.

– Я нашёл Рувика. 

Рука, поднятая, чтобы схватить за плечо, застыла в воздухе.

***

– Пока, пап!

Перед тем, как выскочить на улицу, Лили звонко чмокнула Себастьяна в щёку.

– Ведите себя прилично! – уже из окна машины прокричал он дочери вслед. Та в ответ махнула рукой, серьёзно покивала и сгребла в объятия лучшую подругу, которая тут же потащила её внутрь дома. Радостный смех Лили переливался в ушах Себастьяна самой настоящей музыкой, пробуждая в груди что-то тёплое и родное. 

Она была центром его вселенной. И он больше ни за что не позволит, чтобы с ней произошло что-то плохое.

– Такая взрослая, – подал голос с пассажирского сидения Джозеф. – Помню её совсем маленькой. 

– Да, выросла она быстро, – хмыкнул Себастьян. – Тринадцать лет, кто бы мог подумать.

– Лили очень… жизнерадостная, – это было сказано с явной осторожностью. – Как она справилась с… ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Себастьян немного помолчал, постукивая пальцами по обивке руля, и тяжело вздохнул. 

– Лили считает, что ей просто приснился очень длинный и очень реалистичный кошмар. Сказала мне об этом, когда я только-только её вытащил. И я не имею ни малейшего желания разрушать эту иллюзию. Потому мы и отвезли её к подруге. Нельзя, чтобы она услышала что-то… об этом. Запомни.

Джозеф серьёзно кивнул, а затем отвернулся и подпёр подбородок ладонью. Он пытался избегать зрительного контакта – постоянно смотрел то в пол, то в окно, то ещё куда, лишь бы не задерживаться на Себастьяне взглядом дольше, чем на несколько секунд. Плечи у него были заметно напряжены, а губы чуть сжаты – старые знакомые признаки того, что Джозефа что-то гложет. Но ещё он порой поглаживал большим пальцем правой руки ладонь левой, и вот это уже было что-то новое.

– Голодный? Тут неподалёку есть вполне приличная закусочная. 

– М-м, не особо, – ответил Джозеф, – но я бы не отказался от кофе. Нормального.

Себастьян довольно хмыкнул себе под нос. Ещё когда они были дома – после того, как он чуть не выкинул Джозефа из квартиры, – Джозеф заметил оставленный Лили в кофемашине кувшин и попросил налить чашку. Гостеприимный хозяин, конечно, не отказал. За тем, как Джозеф морщится и едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать отплёвываться от оседающей на языке мерзкой жижи, Себастьян наблюдал не без толики злорадства. 

– Ладно, тогда нам точно не в ту закусочную, – он нажал на газ, – второй раз обманывать тебя говёным кофе будет уже не так смешно. 

– Как же я рад, что ты сохранил своё отвратительное чувство юмора, – фыркнул Джозеф, заставив усмехнуться – то же самое сказала Кидман тогда, в штаб-квартире «Мёбиуса», перед Юнионом.

Недолгую дорогу до кафе они провели в молчании. Заведение было небольшое, но уютное и тихое, с вежливым обходительным персоналом и недорогими сытными сэндвичами. Во время перерывов на работе Себастьян частенько сюда захаживал. 

Они заняли столик в углу у окна, как можно дальше от других посетителей. Заказ Джозефа несколько удивил Себастьяна – тот попросил двойной американо с небольшим количеством молока. Себастьян помнил, что раньше Джозеф предпочитал всякие там латте да капучино с какими-нибудь идиотскими зубодробительно-сладкими сиропами, а иногда даже со взбитыми сливками. Вряд ли стоило удивляться тому, что у человека за несколько лет изменился вкус на напитки, но на душе всё равно заскребли кошки. Что ещё изменилось? Чего ещё он не знал? 

– Тут довольно приятно. – Джозеф обернул пальцы вокруг на удивление быстро принесённой кружки, от которой исходил крепкий аромат. 

– Ага, – согласился Себастьян. – Только давай ближе к делу, хорошо? Мы договорились, что ты всё расскажешь, как только мы останемся наедине.

– Да, да, ты прав. – Джозеф поёрзал на стуле. – Я немного нервничаю, прости. И не очень уверен, с чего начать.

– Рискуя показаться банальным, скажу «сначала».

– Что ж, логично.

Официантка принесла кофе Себастьяна, дав Джозефу возможность собраться с мыслями во время небольшой паузы. 

– Я пытался выследить его несколько лет, – наконец начал он, – гонялся во всей стране за разными зацепками, но почти всегда мои усилия оказывались впустую. Искать человека, у которого не знаешь ни внешности, ни имени – всё равно что иголку в стоге сена. 

– Как знакомо, – хмыкнул Себастьян. Джозеф будто описал его собственные отчаянные попытки подкопаться под «Мёбиус». Тысячи рано или поздно обрывавшихся нитей. Бесконечное хождение по кругу. Бессмысленный бег по искусно выстроенному лабиринту из многослойных обманов и неизбежное возвращение к точке старта, где всегда ждала дружелюбно поблёскивавшая стекляным боком бутылка сорокаградусного. Если Джозеф испытывал нечто подобное во время своих поисков, позавидовать ему точно было нельзя.

Забавно, с насколько же разных сторон они подошли к делу. Себастьян искал манипулятора, Джозеф – создателя. Вероятно, эту дрянь невозможно было искоренить, не уничтожив и то, и другое, но Себастьян попросту не задумывался о том, чтобы попытаться найти Рувика. Он даже не был до конца уверен, что правда видел Лесли выходящим из больницы. Не знал точно, что произошло, и просто предпочитал считать Рувика мёртвым. В конце концов, он уничтожил последнюю здоровенную тварь собственными руками. Но, с другой стороны, мёртвыми он считал и Лили, и самого Джозефа. Чёрт, что дальше? К ним подсядет Коннели и начнёт ворчать о своём больном колене и о том, что зарплату не повышают, а с противоположной стороны улицы помашет ручкой Хоффман? Или, может, Стефано предложит им с Джозефом устроить парную фотосессию? Не дай бог. 

– Но недавно мне всё же удалось. – Джозеф полез в свою сумку и достал из неё аккуратную чёрную папку, которую положил на стол и подтолкнул в сторону Себастьяна. – Там собрано всё самое важное. Полистай. 

Содержимое папки вполне совпадало с ожиданиями: вырезки из газетных статей, множество распечатанных материалов, различные документы, многие – так или иначе связанные с «Маяком». Несколько фотографий с дорожных камер. Поначалу казалось, что на них не было запечатлено ничего, имевшего отношения к делу, но затем взгляд зацепился за едва заметный силуэт в самом углу одного из кадров, и сердце пропустило удар.

– Этот парень ужасно похож на Лесли, или мне кажется? 

– Не кажется, – усмехнулся Джозеф и, подвинув папку к себе, достал из неё ещё пару фотографий. – Видишь? Здесь тоже он, как и здесь, – он постучал пальцем по конкретным местам на изображениях, – всё один и тот же человек. Я наткнулся на него абсолютно случайно, когда просматривал записи с дорожных камер…

– Погоди, – остановил его Себастьян. – Ты ведь больше не коп. Откуда у тебя доступ к материалам с камер? 

– У меня есть приятель в органах, за которым остался должок, – ответил Джозеф после короткой паузы, – и он отдал его именно так.

– Хм-м, Джо, ты проворачивал у меня за спиной тёмные делишки, а сам читал мне нотации о том, что бить подозреваемого лицом о стол – непрофессионально?

– Потому что бить подозреваемого лицом о стол – непрофессионально, Себастьян, – Джозеф картинно закатил глаза, но на губах у него играла улыбка, – а того парня я бы расколол и без твоего рукоприкладства. И нет, я ничего не «проворачивал», дело было личное. А теперь можно мы вернёмся к тому, что действительно важно? 

Работая вместе, они были по-настоящему хорошей командой. Лучшей во всём участке. Внимательность Джозефа к мелким деталям прекрасно дополняла пытливый ум Себастьяна, а его твёрдое спокойствие – взрывной характер, но самую важную роль играло взаимное доверие. Способность чувствовать и слышать друг друга, понимать настроение, подхватывать мысли, дополняя их и придавая доводам конечную форму, необходимую для распутывания очередного дела. И порой это доверие становилось безоговорочным – никаких лишних вопросов, только уверенность в правильности принятого решения.

Сейчас же Себастьян не верил ни единому слову про «приятеля». Джозеф врал напропалую: откровенно, неприкрыто и абсолютно спокойно. Но по какой-то причине, не ясной до конца ему самому, Себастьян не стал заострять на этом внимание. Просто кивнул и равнодушно махнул рукой, показывая, что готов продолжить. Джозеф прав, сейчас важно другое. От мыслей о том, что может значить появление Лесли, по всему телу разливалось нехорошее волнение. 

Но он не забудет. О нет.

– Итак, – продолжил Джозеф, прочистив горло и сделав пару глотков кофе. – Обнаружив на фотографиях Лесли, я несколько… удивился. Честно говоря, я не знал, выбрался ли он, но посчитал, что это не так. Но таких совпадений попросту не бывает – слишком сильная схожесть. В штате объявился парнишка, за которым так упорно гонялся Рувик? – произнося его имя, Джозеф чуть понизил голос. – Ну не может это быть случайностью. Я попытался отследить уже именно Лесли, но он словно сквозь землю провалился. Несколько месяцев шерстил всю Аризону, но так ничего и не нашёл.

Себастьян даже не стал ничего говорить о том, что Джозеф несколько месяцев провёл в одном с ним штате, а ему так и не показался. Это отправилось на край сознания – к мелкой глупой лжи и нежеланию рассказать хотя бы о том, как он выбрался из «Маяка».

– А потом я наткнулся на весьма интересную статью. – Джозеф потянулся к папке и вытащил из неё листок, который протянул Себастьяну.

С фотографии, красовавшейся под заголовком «Местный психотерапевт практикует невероятные экспериментальные методы лечения», ему улыбался юноша, одетый в аккуратный твидовый костюм и красный свитер, из-под которого выглядывал воротник тёмно-жёлтой рубашки. Светлые, практически белые волосы были аккуратно уложены и зачёсаны назад. Глаза смотрели внимательно и твёрдо: в них не наблюдалось и следа неуверенности или страха, но сомневаться не приходилось – это был Лесли Визерс. Или же человек, выглядевший в точности, как он. В холодном расчётливом взгляде и снисходительной улыбке Себастьян видел не Лесли, а кого-то совершенного другого. Того, кто, как он надеялся, навсегда канул в Лету. 

Очевидно, определять, кто умер, а кто – нет, Себастьян умел крайне дерьмово, а ведь, казалось бы, такая простая задача.

– Чёрт бы меня побрал, – выдохнул он, проведя пальцами по фотографии. 

– Мысли читаешь, – хмыкнул Джозеф. – Я сначала не поверил своим глазам, но немного покопался в интернете и выяснил, что у него даже свой сайт есть. Доктор Лоуренс Бейкер – психотерапевт, практикующий экспериментальные методы лечения. Только вот какие именно, нигде не написано.

– Он здесь, в Аризоне? – нахмурился Себастьян.

– Нет, – покачал головой Джозеф. – В Орегоне, точнее – в Портленде. Он не так уж и далеко забрался, но раньше я смотрел только в Аризоне, поэтому не сумел ничего обнаружить.

– Какой удачный выбор города, – хмыкнул Себастьян. 

– Весьма. Послушай, Себ, я думаю… я думаю, что за этим стоит он. Рувик. Не знаю, как ещё всё объяснить. Видимо, ему удалось как-то выбраться, да ещё и вместе с Лесли, и теперь он им… управляет? Или, возможно, просто перетянул на свою сторону? Что-то подобное.

– Боюсь, Джо, тут всё куда хуже, – вздохнул Себастьян, устало потерев переносицу. В его кофе было бы недурно подлить виски, хоть он его больше и не пил. – Выходя из «Маяка», я буквально на секунду увидел Лесли. Он шёл прочь от больницы, и я побежал за ним, но вернулся этот грёбаный звон в ушах. Когда я пришёл в чувство, его уже и след простыл.

Джозеф приоткрыл рот и пару раз удивлённо моргнул. А затем полез в нагрудный карман, заставив на секунду инстинктивно напрячься. Себастьян бы не удивился, достань он пистолет, но нет. К лежавшим на столе документам присоединилась элегантная записная книжка в кожаной обложке. Не та же самая, что так намозолила глаза за время совместной работы – новая, что, в общем-то, и не удивляло. С привычкой Джозефа записывать всё подряд, одной книжки на шесть лет ему бы явно не хватило, но дело было совсем не в том. Раньше на каждой новой книжке красовался серебристый герб департамента полиции Кримсон-Сити, эта же обложка была абсолютно простой, даже пустой. Безличной. Увидев такую, Себастьян бы не провёл ассоциацию с Джозефом – лишь скользнул бы взглядом по очередному предмету канцелярии и отправился по своим делам. И почему-то ему казалось, что это совсем не случайно.

– А ещё внутри STEM, – оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что за соседними столиками всё так же пусто, а официантка занята другими гостями, Себастьян немного наклонился и понизил голос, – Рувик сделал с Лесли… что-то странное. Я так и не понял, что именно, но пребывал в уверенности, что это его убило. Он притянул Лесли к себе, дотронулся до его висков, и тот… м-м, растворился? Не знаю, как ещё сказать. Просто растёкся, пропал. И Рувик выглядел чертовски довольным этим фактом.

– Звучит не особо хорошо, – нахмурился Джозеф и что-то быстро черканул в своей книжке.

– Ой, да что ты, – фыркнул Себастьян. – А ещё посмотри на его одежду на фото. Молодой Рувик в тех его воспоминаниях… или что это вообще была за хрень, воспоминания, галлюцинации, горячечный бред… неважно. Суть в том, что одет он был примерно в таком же стиле. И волосы так же убого зализывал. 

– Сомневаюсь, что это совпадение. – Джозеф подвинул распечатку к себе и закусил нижнюю губу, внимательно смотря на фотографию. Себастьян невольно задержался взглядом на его губах на лишние пару секунд.

– Да хера с два это совпадение, – пробурчал он. – Ублюдок выжил, каким-то образом запихнув своё сознание в несчастного пацанёнка, а теперь решил высунуть башку из песка. Не завидую его пациентам и боюсь представить, как именно он их «лечит».

– Послушай, – глаза Джозефа взволнованно блестели за очками, – это ведь всё меняет. Я думал, что это Лесли, а получается, что мы имеем дело с самим Рубеном. Ты боишься представить, как он их лечит, а у меня есть пара мыслей по этому поводу.

Склонившись над столом, Джозеф придвинулся ближе, практически вплотную, и заговорил чуть ли не шёпотом.

– Что если… что если он строит ещё один STEM? 

Себастьян не хотел об этом думать. Больше никогда не хотел слышать это проклятое слово, это проклятое имя. Похоронил его глубоко-глубоко в сознании вместе с окровавленным трупом Администратора и оставшимися от «Мёбиуса» руинами. Оно резало слух и оседало в глотке чем-то скользким и горячим. Заставляло сжимать пальцы в кулак. Он уничтожил этот выброс опьянённого властью человеческого сознания, избавился от него раз и навсегда. А если их догадки были верны, и это правда Рувик, то у него всё равно не нашлось бы ресурсов, необходимых для того, чтобы построить ещё один терминал. Не могло найтись.

Так ведь?..

– Мы знаем, что экспериментов над людьми он не гнушается, – продолжил Джозеф, – так что это его «лечение» вполне может оказаться прикрытием для проведения каких-то исследований. Если он преуспеет… 

– Херня, – процедил Себастьян сквозь зубы, смотря прямо в глаза оказавшемуся в каких-то жалких сантиметрах от него Джозефу. – Ничего у него не получится. Нужны огромные ресурсы, деньги, помещение, в конце концов. Он шесть лет прозябал чёрт знает где, а теперь работает каким-то сраным психотерапевтом. А состояние его семейки «Мёбиус» благополучно загрёб себе.

– Тебе не кажется, что ты несколько его недооцениваешь? Он ведь не случайно показался, Себ. Шесть лет о нём ни слуху ни духу, а тут он внезапно создаёт веб-сайт и даёт интервью онлайн-изданиям.

– Можно ведь сказать просто «сайт».

– Что, прости? – Джозеф приподнял брови.

– «Веб-сайт». Никто так давно не говорит. Можно сказать просто «сайт».

– Как приятно знать, что ты идёшь в ногу со временем. И что в данный момент тебя куда сильнее волнует, как именно я говорю, чем вероятность того, что в почти что соседнем штате психопат-убийца строит устройство для массового контроля сознания. 

– Приоритеты у меня правильно расставлены. – Себастьян усмехнулся в чашку, довольно наблюдая за игравшим на лице Джозефа раздражением.

– Я невероятно за тебя рад, – буркнул тот, – но это не отменяет факта, что такая вероятность существует. И есть только один способ узнать, как обстоят дела на самом деле.

Джозеф откинулся назад на спинку своего стула, прикрыл глаза и выдохнул – так, словно всё это время сидел, набрав в грудь воздуха и боясь его выпустить. 

– Собираешься туда съездить? – ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден, но Себастьян всё равно его задал. 

– Да, – кивнул Джозеф. – Нужно убедиться собственными глазами. 

– Что ж, удачи. Звони, пиши, фотки присылай. Особенно если его убьёшь – хоть полюбуюсь. 

– Погоди, – Джозеф нахмурился, – ты со мной не поедешь? 

– Не-а.

– Но… – Снова закусил губу, на этот раз сильнее. Очевидно, новая нервная привычка. – Я ведь потому и пришёл, Себастьян. Я без тебя не справлюсь.

– Ты прекрасно справлялся без меня шесть лет. Сейчас, уверен, всё пройдёт так же замечательно. Передавай Рувику привет.

Видимо, Джозеф думал, что Себастьян возьмёт и сорвётся с места, чтобы отправиться вместе с ним в погоню за уликой, которая, скорее всего, приведёт в очередной тупик, и это ужасно злило. Он что, правда считал, что Себастьян так просто бросит дочь, ради спасения которой прошёл через грёбаный Ад? Осознание того, что Рувик всё ещё жив и запускает свои грязные лапы в чьи-то жизни бередило душу, крутило желудок и сжимало горло угрозой, но тот ведь попросту никто вне STEM. Бессильный, никому ненужный, заключённый в тщедушное тело пациента психиатрической лечебницы. Он ни черта не сможет сделать, даже если залепит все рекламные щиты своими идиотскими фотографиями в своём идиотском твидовом пиджаке. Без STEM он – пустое место, а единственную в мире корпорацию, способную на создание подобной машины, Себастьян уже уничтожил. Тут совсем нечего бояться. Пока Лили в безопасности, незачем лезть навстречу потенциальной угрозе.

– Себастьян! – На лице Джозефа явственно читалось разочарование. – Подумай об этом. В одиночку лезть слишком опасно, да и меня одного не хватит. Кто знает, чем он там на самом деле занимается?

– Джозеф, мне плевать, чем он там занимается, – резко бросил Себастьян, – пусть хоть на голове танцует. Я не брошу Лили. Ни за что не брошу, ясно тебе?

– Но ведь если Рубен и правда занимается именно тем, что я предположил, это опасно в первую очередь для неё! 

– Пока я рядом, для неё не опасно ничего. Пусть только попробует сунуться к нам, я его голыми руками порву, и мне, поверь, будет не впервой. 

– Прошу тебя, просто подумай и… 

Улыбчивая официантка подошла к ним, чтобы уточнить, не желают ли они чего-нибудь ещё, но они отказались и попросили счёт. Стоило ей отойти на достаточное расстояние, как Джозеф снова открыл рот – наверное, чтобы продолжить свои бессмысленные увещевания, – но Себастьян избавил его от необходимости сотрясать воздух:

– Конец разговора, Джо. Я могу помочь тебе отсюда – машину одолжить, денег дать, что там ещё может понадобиться, но с тобой не поеду и Лили не брошу. 

Оставив на столе деньги за оба заказа, Себастьян поднялся с места.

– А теперь пошли, город тебе покажу, что ли. Где ты остановился? Я потом подвезу.

– М-м, – тихо протянул Джозеф, – нигде. Я не рассчитывал тут задерживаться.

– Ну, что ж, значит, моя гостевая спальня пылилась все эти годы ради сегодняшнего дня. 

Джозеф коротко кивнул и поднялся следом. Когда они выходили из кафе, он молчал. Смотрел в пол и – заметил Себастьян – с силой давил пальцами левой руки на ладонь, будто пытаясь расцарапать её прямо через перчатку.

***

Электронные часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали 01:43 ночи. Себастьян перевернулся на другой бок и уткнулся головой в подушку.

Попытки уснуть не приносили успеха. Сердце бешено стучало в грудной клетке, а в голове роились разрознённые мысли, путаясь в огромный клубок из переживаний, волнений и опасений. 

В гостевой комнате спал Джозеф, мать его, Ода, которого Себастьян ещё вчера считал мёртвым, и с которым они провели вместе целый день, бездумно бродя по туристическим местам. В сравнении с привычным им Кримсоном, город был ничтожно мал. Смена миллионника на такой, у которого население едва доползает до сотни тысяч, всегда весьма ощутима, но самому Себастьяну так даже больше нравилось, а Джозефа, судя по всему, вообще не заботило. Как и смена обстановки сама по себе – Кримсон находился на противоположном побережье, и разница в климате была заметна. Себастьян хотел убраться от этого проклятого города как можно дальше, проложив между собой с Лили и ним целую страну. Кримсон насквозь пропитался скверной «Мёбиуса»: каждый шаг и каждый вдох там напоминали обо всём произошедшем, и Себастьян оставил его позади. Он не мог позволить Лили впитывать эту гниль.

Солнечная Аризона – вместо дождливого Нью-Йорка – показалась удачным выбором. 

Многочисленные вопросы проносились в голове один за другим и не давали покоя. Как Джозеф вообще их нашёл? Ведь они с Кидман постарались, чтобы отыскать их с Лили было невозможно. Почему он не пришёл раньше, не рассказал о том, чем занимается? Как выбрался из STEM, чем занимался те три года, что прошли между «Маяком» и Юнионом? Где прозябал, когда Себастьян снова топил себя в алкоголе? Когда больше некому было вытащить его из той грёбаной ямы жалости к самому себе и разъедавшей душу вины, ведь единственного человека, у которого хоть как-то получалось помогать ему оставаться на плаву, он удержать не сумел?

Себастьян давно не винил себя за произошедшее и за это, как ни странно, мог поблагодарить Юнион. Юнион и взращенное им странное существо, водившее его по коридорам воспоминаний. Но сейчас былые чувства наваливались лавиной и давили на грудную клетку. Вместе с Джозефом возвращалось прошлое, от которого Себастьян так решительно отстранился.

Он не полезет на рожон, не прыгнет в пекло, не затянет себе на шее новую петлю. Не поедет за Рувиком. Нет. Он больше не хотел иметь с этим ничего общего, но слова Джозефа продолжали звучать в ушах.

Что, если тот прав? Что, если Рубен Викториано вернулся из мёртвых во всей уродливой красе и хочет возродить своё детище, на уничтожение которого было положено так много сил? Нельзя позволить этому произойти. Лили не должна жить в мире, в котором существует нечто, подобное STEM. 

Себастьян откинул одеяло и, раздражённо вздохнув, резко встал с кровати. Провёл руками по взлохмаченным волосам, влез в тапочки и, не заботясь о том, чтобы надеть футболку и не разгуливать по дому в одних пижамных штанах, пошёл налить себе воды. Или, может, травяного чаю, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить шалящие нервы. Вариант просто закинуться парой таблеток снотворного казался более привлекательным, но после такого всегда болела голова, а вставать было ужасно тяжело, потому выбор всё же пал именно на чай.

На кухне оказался включён слабый свет. Джозеф сидел, подтянув колени к подбородку, а на столе рядом с ним свернулся тихонько мурчавший кот, который, видимо, успел вернуться из своего загула незаметно для хозяина. В ладонях Джозеф сжимал чашку, судя по запаху – того самого травяного чая, который собирался заварить сам Себастьян.

– Какая неожиданная встреча, – хмыкнул тот, усаживаясь напротив.

– И правда, – согласился Джозеф. – Не спится?

– Не-а. Лежу ворочаюсь.

– Вот и я.

Между ними повисла тишина. Но не неловкая, а какая-то спокойная, даже немного уютная. Они просто молча сидели в полумраке под негромкое тиканье часов и мягкое урчание кота, которому, между прочим, категорически запрещалось залезать на обеденный стол, но сгонять его было попросту совестно.

Покинув кафе, тему Рувика они больше не поднимали. Джозеф попытался, но Себастьян резко осадил его, сказав, что больше не хочет об этом говорить. Так что они просто провели день вместе. Как когда-то давным-давно, в другой жизни, от которой их отделяла глубокая пропасть. На дне этой пропасти копошились кошмары, страхи, потери и отголоски переломанных судеб. Через такую не переберёшься, даже мост не проложишь – снизу тут же потянутся длинные-длинные лапы, сотканные из безгранично чёрной тьмы, и порвут на кусочки. От осознания этого щемило под сердцем и отчаянно хотелось потянуться вперёд, чтобы дотронуться до чужой руки.

– Знаешь, – неожиданно нарушил тишину Джозеф, – Лили рассказала мне, как зовут вашего кота.

Себастьян хмыкнул. Второй раз за день накрыло диким желанием закурить. Сигаретный дым прекрасно вписался бы в обстановку.

– Этот засранец, конечно, дрыхнет, но ты заметил небольшие круги у него под глазами? Они похожи на очки. А ещё он очень спокойный, даже хладнокровный. И смотрит иногда так… ну вот как ты смотрел… смотришь. 

Джозеф рассеянно погладил кота по голове, и тот подался навстречу прикосновению, подставляясь под пальцы. Всё ещё затянутые в перчатки. В сочетании с одолженной у Себастьяна домашней футболкой смотрелось ужасно нелепо, и тот не сдержал тихого смешка, хоть смеяться и не хотелось. Хотелось обхватить тонкое бледное запястье и спросить: «Ты правда тут?»

– Я никогда о тебе не забывал, – практически прошептал Джозеф. – Никогда, Себ. Ты сможешь поверить, если я просто скажу, что вернулся бы раньше, если бы мог? 

– Я не знаю, Джо, – Себастьян говорил так же тихо, не решаясь нарушить хрупкое спокойствие. – Я могу тебе верить?

– Я ни за что не сделал бы ничего, ставящего тебя под угрозу, – пальцы зарылись в кошачий мех на шее, и животное довольно приподняло голову, – как не сделаю и в будущем. Эти шесть лет… были не самыми лёгкими в моей жизни. Мне приходилось делать то, чем я не горжусь. Мягко говоря. Если бы старый я посмотрел на себя нового, ему захотелось бы застрелиться.

– Помнится, уже хотелось, – невольно сорвалось с губ.

Говорить такое было по-настоящему низко, но Себастьян слишком хорошо помнил тот момент: дуло своего собственного пистолета у чужого виска и поднявшийся в душе липкий страх. Возможно, самый сильный, что ему пришлось испытать за всё пребывание в том сумасшедшем мире. Мысль о том, что напарник вынесет себе мозги прямо у него на глазах, пугала куда сильнее самого жуткого монстра. Вселяла самый настоящий ужас, пришедший уже после того, как Себастьян выбил оружие из чужих трясущихся рук.

Возможно, за это они друг друга не простят никогда. 

– И ты должен был мне позволить, – в голосе Джозефа звучала неприкрытая боль. – Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты меня остановил.

– Идиот, что ли? «Почему ты меня остановил»… Неужели ты правда думаешь, что я позволил бы своему единственному другу застрелиться? Из блядского револьвера, который тот сам когда-то мне и подарил?

Джозеф лишь покачал головой и прикрыл глаза, перестав почёсывать шею кота, который недовольно зыркнул на него и возмущённо мяукнул – продолжай, мол. Себастьян ни разу не видел, чтобы тот так прикипал душой к незнакомцам. Наверное, воспринимать это как знак свыше – ужасно глупо, но, чёрт, ему просто нужно было хоть что-то. Маленькая соломинка, за которую получилось бы ухватиться в жалкой попытке всё же увернуться от жадных лап недоверия, тянущихся к сердцу со дна пропасти лет.

– Не то чтобы у меня был выбор, – хмыкнул Себастьян, скрестив руки на груди. – И не то чтобы мне хотелось верить в обратное. Так что можешь не распинаться, смысл я понял. Я поверю, не стану спрашивать. По старой памяти. Но когда-нибудь тебе всё равно придётся мне рассказать.

Джозеф благодарно кивнул. Его губы тронула лёгкая улыбка, которую он, казалось, пытался сдержать, но задачу с треском провалил. Тусклый свет на удивление хорошо оттенял заметные даже за очками синяки под глазами, подчёркивал залегшие на лбу морщинки, позволял разглядеть небольшой шрам под ухом, которого не было раньше. Целая россыпь несовершенств, на которую оказалось невозможно не засмотреться.

– Себастьян, – позвал Джозеф, – я знаю, что прошу слишком многого. Понимаю, как тяжело оставить Лили. Но я бы не попросил тебя поехать со мной, если бы не верил, что эта угроза страшнее, чем опасность того, что с ней что-то произойдёт, пока тебя нет рядом.

Возможно, Джозеф мог этого и не говорить. Возможно, Себастьян принял решение уже давно и просто отказывался признаться в этом самому себе.

– Я не преувеличивал, говоря, что не справлюсь один. Мне… мне нужен мой напарник, Себ.

За эту фразу, так нагло вырванную из его собственных уст, стоило бы хорошенько дать по роже, только вот не хотелось. 

– Какой же ты мудак, – обречённо вздохнул Себастьян. – За бензин сам будешь платить.

На этот раз улыбка у Джозефа вышла самая настоящая – широкая и искренняя. Светящаяся радостью человека, который не верил своим ушам, шалея от счастья, что добился желаемого.

– И за еду. Которой я, как любой уважающий себя холостяк, разменявший пятый десяток, жру немало. 

Забавно, но Себастьян и не понимал, насколько соскучился по смеху Джозефа, пока его не услышал.

***

На то, чтобы организовать отъезд, им понадобилось несколько дней, но не потребовалось особых усилий.

С работы Себастьяна отпустили легко – он не брал отпуск ни разу с тех пор, как на неё устроился, и вообще был у руководства на хорошем счету. К тому же, летний сезон шоппинга, а, соответственно, и возросших магазинных краж, ещё не наступил, и Себастьян сумел убедить шефа, что своего заместителя он натаскал качественно, и тот прекрасно справится с ролью начальника охраны торгового центра в его отсутствие. Не то чтобы эта должность изобиловала премудростями.

На самом деле работа Себастьяну требовалась не особо, финансовых проблем он не испытывал. Раз в месяц им с Лили регулярно приходили переводы от Кидман, которая не дала состоянию «Мёбиуса» пропасть впустую. Они забрали всё, что смогли, вычистив все доступные счета. Но с такими суммами надо было вести себя осторожно, а Себастьян в финансовых махинациях не понимал ни черта, поэтому с радостью спихнул обязанность разбираться с деньгами на Кидман. Его мало интересовало, что и как именно она делала, пока финансы позволяли устроить Лили в хорошую школу и обеспечивать ей нормальную жизнь, ни в чём ей не отказывая. 

Возможно, кто-то назвал бы такие деньги кровавыми, но Себастьян видел это иначе – обращение зла во благо, использование дерьмовой ситуации себе на пользу. Он спасал Лили не для того, чтобы она жила в бедности, пока отец пашет на двух работах, пытаясь дать ей образование и одевать не в обноски. После всего, через что она прошла – пусть и думала, что это был всего лишь кошмар, – Лили заслуживала спокойной жизни без лишений. Воспользоваться же ресурсами тех, кто когда-то такую возможность отобрал, казалось правильным. Справедливым.

Сам Себастьян, конечно, тоже не имел ничего против проживания в комфортабельной квартире с тремя спальнями, но это было второстепенно. Когда-то он и вовсе перебивался от бутылки до бутылки. И пусть теперь с алкоголизмом покончено – многого для спокойного существования ему по-прежнему не требовалось.

Лили он пристроил к её лучшей подруге, семья которой с радостью приютила девочку, пока её отец в отъезде. Родители Сэм были замечательными людьми, и Себастьян уже оставлял у них дочь пару раз, когда ему приходилось куда-то отлучаться. Конечно же, как только Лили подружилась с Сэм, Кидман по его просьбе настолько тщательно проверила их семью, что Себастьян знал об этих людях даже больше необходимого. 

Перед тем, как связаться с Кидман в этот раз, Себастьян медлил. Сомневался, чем объяснить причину своего долгого отъезда, упоминать ли Джозефа. На языке крутился такой простой и такой сложный вопрос – знала ли _она_ , что его напарник выжил? Наверняка ведь знала. Но, чёрт, Себастьян попросту не хотел слышать её ответ, не хотел, чтобы заныло сердце, когда она скажет тихое стыдливое «да», не хотел верить в то, что Кидман все эти годы скрывала от него нечто настолько важное. Хватило и того, сколько времени ей понадобилось, чтобы рассказать о Лили, чего наверняка не произошло бы в принципе, если бы не ситуация с Ядром. Поэтому он так и не спросил и не обмолвился о Джозефе ни словом. Просто сообщил, что обстоятельства вынуждают уехать на пару недель или немного больше, и необходимо, чтобы Кидман приглядела за Лили. Та выразительно помолчала, но допытываться всё же не стала – только вздохнула и сказала, что сможет добраться до их города к завтрашнему полудню. 

Привычный, отработанный временем способ: Лили не должна была её видеть или подозревать о том, что за ней присматривает кто-то ещё. С этой задачей Кидман справлялась прекрасно. 

– Ладно, котёнок, веди себя хорошо, договорились? – Себастьян сгрёб стоявшую на пороге дочь в охапку и крепко прижал к груди.

В этом не хотелось признаваться самому себе, но грусть от неизбежной разлуки гложила душу, как и страх, что в его отсутствие что-то случится, пусть рациональная часть мозга и говорила о том, что Кидман такого не допустит. Себастьян ей доверял. Несмотря на произошедшее в «Маяке», несмотря на всё, что она когда-то натворила, он ей доверял. Вряд ли кто-то может ненавидеть сильнее, чем человек, который узнал объект своей неприязни изнутри, рассмотрел всю подоплёку и испытал весь ужас увиденного. «Мёбиус» Кидман ненавидела, и Себастьян твёрдо знал, что искренне. 

– Конечно, пап, – улыбнулась Лили, обвив руками его шею. – Будем просто пай-девочками. Под одеяло в десять вечера и много овощей на обед.

– Ой, да конечно, десять вечера, скажешь мне тут, – рассмеялся Себастьян, погладив её по голове. – Знаю я вас. Скорее, в час ночи и замороженный йогурт с денег на ланчи. 

– Я не виновата, что его теперь продают рядом со школой!

– Да-да, а отсутствие силы воли – это моё плохое воспитание, – фыркнул Себастьян и притянул Лили ещё ближе. Та тихо пискнула.

– Па-а-ап, ну раздавишь же… 

– Тс-с, ещё минутку, – прошептал он, зарываясь лицом в её волосы – мягкие и приятно пахнущие новым шампунем.

Отпускать было невероятно сложно. Себастьян бы с удовольствием остался так навечно, просто обнимая дочь и ощущая тепло её ладошек, цеплявшихся за его рубашку на спине. Один раз он её уже потерял. Второго не будет. Он не позволит. Он сделает всё возможное, чтобы стереть Рувика с лица земли. Ни за что не даст ему дотянуться до неё своими грязными лапами. И если для этого придётся на какое-то время её оставить, то он выберет меньшее зло.

Пришлось заставлять себя разжать объятия, но Себастьян всё же справился и, распрямившись, напоследок потрепал Лили по волосам. Та встала на цыпочки, чмокнула его в щёку и нырнула внутрь чужого дома, сверкая счастливой улыбкой. В том, что тринадцатилетняя девочка обрадовалась возможности провести пару недель с подругой, не было ничего удивительного или необычного, но от грусти и банальнейших мыслей о том, как быстро растут дети, это не спасало.

Себастьян изо всех сил старался не позволять своей гиперопеке мешать дочери наслаждаться жизнью. Ему часто хотелось запереть Лили в четырёх стенах и не спускать с неё глаз, не позволять никуда ходить одной и не отпускать от себя ни на шаг, но он прекрасно понимал, насколько это неправильно. Знал, что не обеспечит ей подобным воспитанием нормальное счастливое детство, половину которого она и так уже потеряла. Дети, растущие в таких условиях, толком не общаются со сверстниками и не обладают необходимыми навыками социализации, а ещё хранят в душе ненависть к собственным родителям, душащим их благими намерениями.

Себастьян таким родителем быть не собирался. Он видел физическое воплощение того, к чему может привести излишняя забота о собственном ребёнке – к самому настоящему помешательству, рушащему всё вокруг. Майру практически поглотили собственные чувства, превратив её в монстра, с которым Себастьяну пришлось в буквальном смысле сражаться. Он слишком хорошо помнил уродливые красные точки на её лице и бледную руку посреди целого моря белёсой слизи, в которое превратилось её чудовищное воплощение. 

Снаружи – вне STEM – с ним бы, конечно, не произошло ничего подобного, но вот внутри… внутри слишком много такого, от чего человек способен заживо сгнить.

Джозеф ждал в машине, припаркованной рядом с домом Майерсов. Оказалось, что у него сейчас нет собственного транспорта, поэтому ехать решили на автомобиле Себастьяна. За эти дни они успели несколько раз поругаться при выборе маршрута. Джозеф предлагал ехать через Неваду, убеждая, что так быстрее, Себастьян же настаивал на Калифорнии, парируя тем, что разница в полчаса это никакая не разница, а через Центральную долину грех не проехать, раз уж выдалась такая возможность. Разрешить дурацкий спор не удавалось до тех пор, пока Лили не предложила им вытянуть жребий.

Радости Себастьяна, когда он победил, не было предела, как и разочарованию Джозефа. Но делать нечего, жребий – вещь священная, против неё не попрёшь, поэтому он смирился, пусть и злобно зыркал на Себастьяна весь вечер и бормотал себе под нос что-то о запахе навоза с многочисленных ферм. О том, что Лили написала «Калифорния» на обеих бумажках, Себастьян и сам узнал только по факту, но менять ничего не собирался и, искренне гордясь своим ребёнком, отбил ей пять, когда Джозеф отвернулся.

– Ну что, готов вариться со мной в машине ближайшие двое суток? – оскалился Себастьян, плюхнувшись на водительское сидение, и повернул ключ в зажигании.

– Хм-м, – протянул Джозеф, – дай подумать… готов ли я провести двое суток в замкнутом пространстве, в твоей компании, под палящим солнцем, сходя с ума от жары? Определённо. Мечтал об этом всю жизнь.

– Возможно, тебе будет не так жарко, если ты снимешь перчатки… перчатку, то есть, ты же в одной… Блин, Джо, ты чего всего одну-то напялил? 

– Так сложились звёзды, – он загадочно поиграл бровями, а потом тяжело вздохнул. – Но ты прав, конечно. Лучше снять, но не получится.

– Если ты случайно прилепил её суперклеем, то не стесняйся, рассказывай, я с удовольствием посмеюсь над твоими неудачами.

– Ты всегда был таким вредным? – Джозеф закатил глаза. 

– Это не я вредный, это ты смешно дуешься, – подмигнул Себастьян. – Невозможно удержаться.

– Вот и за что мне такое счастье, – буркнул Джозеф, скрестив руки на груди и съехав вниз по сидению. 

Он казался похожим на нахохлившегося воробья, и это было чертовски мило. Себастьяну ужасно захотелось протянуть руку и потрепать его по волосам, как совсем недавно Лили, но он всё же сдержался, чтобы не отвлекаться от дороги, а ещё не слушать потом сварливое ворчание.

Те дни, что ушли на утрясание различных мелочей и подготовку к поездке, они провели бок о бок. Себастьян был не готов оставлять Джозефа наедине с Лили и решил везде таскать его за собой. На работу ли, в магазин ли – неважно. Держать его рядом казалось самым оптимальным решением, да и Джозеф не сопротивлялся. Своих дел у него не оказалось – судя по всему, он вообще наивно рассчитывал приехать, сгрести Себастьяна в охапку и немедля утащить в Портленд. Тем не менее, необходимости задержаться он возмущаться не стал. 

Из них двоих Себастьян всегда был более лёгким на подъём. Джозеф же всегда продумывал всё до мелочей, и такая спонтанность казалась несколько странной. Сейчас он создавал впечатление ни к чему не привязанного человека, не имеющего ни точных планов на завтрашний день, ни определённых обязанностей. Не свободного, нет – скорее потерянного. Это вызывало болезненные ассоциации и возвращало в период до Юниона, когда Себастьян сам был именно таким. Неужели нечто подобное происходило и с Джозефом? Рувик стал его «Мёбиусом»? Что ж, если это так, то Джозеф определённо справился с задачей лучше, чем Себастьян, ведь он тогда так ни черта и не нашёл – Кидман пришла к нему сама, когда это стало необходимо её покровителям. Параллельно Себастьян ещё и окончательно спился, загнав себя на такое дно, с которого точно не смог бы подняться, если бы его не схватили за шкирку и не потянули наверх.

Говорят, что настоящее счастье можно найти только внутри себя, что нельзя позволять другим людям его определять, но у Себастьяна никогда не получалось жить по этому принципу. В одиночестве он был никем: жалкой оболочкой, неспособной двигаться вперёд. Люди – не какие угодно, а близкие, дорогие, – были для него мотивацией, зажиганием, смыслом. Один он не представлял из себя абсолютно ничего – так, бледная тень, бесцельно скитающаяся от бара к бару.

Слабостью это было или силой, он понять так и не смог, а теперь уже не видел смысла разбираться. 

Они молчали. Джозеф наблюдал за мелькавшими в опущенном окне городскими улицами, а Себастьян старался держать обе руки на руле и не отвлекаться от дороги.

За эти дни он привык находиться рядом с Джозефом. То, как легко они вернулись к своей старой модели отношений, казалось поразительным, но отрицать было бы глупо – создавалось ощущение, словно они никогда и не расставались. Несмотря на все подозрения и сомнения, на то, что оба они изменились чуть ли не до неузнаваемости, рядом с Джозефом Себастьяну было… легко. 

Какая-то его часть не хотела знать, что же на самом деле происходило с Джозефом все эти годы. Правда могла оказаться слишком страшной. Могли сбыться все опасения: что после «Маяка» он работал на «Мёбиус», что знал про Лили. Себастьян успокаивал себя тем, что в таком случае Джозеф бы попросту не выжил – подох бы от посланного в чип сигнала, как и все остальные. А знай он про План, он бы в нём либо поучаствовал, либо сообщил вышестоящим ублюдкам, но в таком случае не выжил бы уже сам Себастьян, как и Кидман. Доводы звучали весьма убедительно, но плохие мысли всё равно закрадывались, и отогнать их насовсем не получалось. Оставалось только отвлекать себя чем-то другим.

Себастьян включил радио, весьма удачно попав на «Hotel California», которой тут же принялся фальшиво подпевать. Джозеф пробурчал что-то про оскорблённое чувство прекрасного и потянуться выворачивать громкость, чтобы заглушить «этот бездарный вой».

Кажется, им предстояла весьма увлекательная поездка.

***

Джозеф заставил его остановить машину, чтобы поменяться местами, где-то в районе Палм-Дезерт, почти сразу после того, как они пересекли границу штата и въехали в Калифорнию. Себастьян посопротивлялся, но только для вида. За шесть часов он успел здорово устать: сидеть за рулём он не любил, и подобные забеги на длинные дистанции всегда довольно быстро выматывали. Усталость и сниженное внимание – не лучшие качества водителя, так что желание Джозефа помочь пришлось весьма кстати.

Возможно, им стоило ускорить процесс и просто взять билеты на самолёт, но эта мысль не пришла никому в голову, пока не стало слишком поздно, и они не покрыли пару сотен миль. Когда Джозеф задумчиво спросил, почему они именно поехали, а не полетели, Себастьян подавился купленным в придорожной забегаловке молочным коктейлем – ответа у него не нашлось. Ведь правда получилось бы в разы быстрее, но уж как вышло, так вышло. 

Честно говоря, он не особо жалел. Во-первых, он ненавидел аэропорты. Его совсем не привлекали толпы людей и доходящие до маниакальности проверки даже на внутренних рейсах, как и необходимость приезжать за несколько часов до вылета и безумно завышенные цены на всё подряд. Во-вторых, если не брать во внимание усталость и немного ноющую спину – моложе он не становился, – поездка получалась весьма приятной. 

Кроме как разговорами, заняться было нечем, так что Себастьян с Джозефом – в лучших традициях двух старых пердунов – пустились в воспоминания о своей юности и совместных рабочих и не только буднях. Себастьян со смехом вспоминал, как Джозеф тушевался перед ним в первые дни, боясь и слово лишнее вставить. В участке Себастьян слыл угрюмым засранцем, пусть и профессионалом своего дела, и напарники у него надолго не задерживались. Кроме Майры, конечно, но она перестала быть его парой на работе по совсем другой причине. Джозеф же в ответ признался в том, что поначалу Себастьяна вообще боялся и переживал, что тот откусит ему голову, если что-то пойдёт не так. Оба долго пытались припомнить, когда же их отношения изменились, но в итоге всё же сообразили, что переломным стал момент, когда Джозеф, уставший быть мальчиком на побегушках, дал Себастьяну отпор. Сначала отчитал за очередное опоздание, а потом бухнул на стол начальника пачку отчётов, которые тот внаглую заставлял заполнять за него, и, горделиво подняв подбородок, вернулся за свой стол к своему кофе, который Себастьяну показательно не налил.

– Ох, на самом деле у меня тогда сердце в пятки от страха уходило, – Джозеф смеялся, прикрывая рот ладонью, но спрятать широкую улыбку это всё равно не помогало.

– Да по тебе заметно было. Дрожал весь, словно лист осенний. Это потом уже… понабрался.

– Ой, прекрати, ничего не как лист! 

Наконец оказавшись в комфортной роли пассажира, Себастьян отодвинул кресло назад, насколько это было возможно, и развалился в нём, сняв ботинки и поставив одну ногу на сидение. Джозеф сначала бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд, но потом пожал плечами и снова сосредоточился на дороге, видимо, решив, что Себастьян имеет право делать в своей машине всё, что ему вздумается. Для Джозефа – весьма инновационное умозаключение. Себастьян прекрасно помнил, как тот раньше отчитывал его за курение в автомобиле, и доводы «он вообще-то мой» действия не имели.

Себастьян отписал Лили быстрое «у нас всё ок ты там как» и хмыкнул себе под нос, получив ответ, что у них всё в порядке, а ему пора бы научиться ставить в сообщениях знаки препинания. Нет, Себастьяну было совсем не стыдно, что его тринадцатилетняя дочь грамотнее него, у него и других достоинств полно.

Ещё немного полазив в телефоне без особой цели, он отложил его, повернулся к Джозефу… и засмотрелся. Как-то совсем неожиданно и не очень-то по собственной воле.

Джозеф не отрывал взгляда от дороги, а на руле держал обе руки – вёл машину он так же внимательно и сосредоточенно, как делал большинство вещей в своей жизни. Себастьян приметил, что у него выбилась из причёски небольшая прядь, которую почему-то ужасно хотелось заправить ему за ухо, а ещё понял, что за всё это время впервые по-настоящему к нему пригляделся. 

Джозеф поменял очки. Новая оправа выглядела более утончённой и дорогой, а линзы, наоборот, стали немного толще. Да, Себастьян помнил настолько мелкую деталь, но оно и неудивительно – в конце концов, он когда-то полез ради этих дурацких окуляров почти на верную смерть. Забыть их было сложно. А ещё он знал, насколько сильно Джозеф дорожил теми очками – они когда-то принадлежали его деду, которого Джозеф, видимо, очень любил. То, что он их поменял, казалось странным, но, судя по всему, у Джозефа ещё сильнее село зрение. Может, в старую оправу просто не получилось вставить новые линзы, кто знает.

Все эти дни Джозеф носил в основном рубашки, но сейчас был одет в лёгкое светло-голубое поло, которое смотрелось весьма элегантно. Джозеф вообще весь был именно такой – лёгкий и элегантный. Это в нём не изменилось, и Себастьян чувствовал себя рядом с ним немного нелепо. Он-то в дорогу напялил свободные джинсы и клетчатую рубашку, у которой в итоге расстегнул три верхние пуговицы в попытке хоть как-то спастись от жары. 

Джозефу же, казалось, вообще было не жарко, хоть в самом начале дороги он и жаловался на солнце, которое, к слову, вело себя, как последняя сучка, и жарило просто нещадно. Если бы не кондиционер, с них бы точно семь потов сошло. Ну, может, с Джозефа пять. Или три. Ну хотя бы два.

Джозеф постукивал по рулю своими длиннющими пальцами в такт тихой музыке, игравшей по радио, и тихо ей подпевал. Он выглядел невероятно спокойным и, чтоб его, просто до невозможности красивым, с этими своими тонкими чертами лица и выступающими скулами. С годами похорошел, что ли? Себастьян всегда считал его привлекательным, но не настолько, чтобы в груди начинало странно ныть и не получалось оторвать взгляд.

– Что-то случилось? – Джозеф повернулся к нему и вопросительно улыбнулся. – Ты на меня уже минуты две смотришь.

– Я, кхм, я так, – прочистил горло Себастьян, – я просто… смотрю. Да. Вид за окном надоел.

– Ла-а-адно, – подозрительно протянул Джозеф, но развивать тему не стал, зато поднял другую. – Слушай, Себ, я должен тебе ещё кое-что рассказать по поводу всего этого дела с Рувиком. 

– Внимаю, – с готовностью отозвался Себастьян. То, что ему не пришлось объяснять свою неловкую заминку, определённо радовало.

– В общем, – Джозеф вздохнул, – возможно, стоило сказать тебе раньше, но мне показалось, что нет нужды… Заранее прости, если что.

– Да не тяни ты.

– Ладно, ладно. Ты, если что, не злись, но я уже немного… начал операцию, так сказать. 

– В смысле? – Себастьян непонимающе нахмурился.

– Я… подослал кое-кого на приёмы к нашему доброму доктору Лоуренсу Бейкеру. Чтобы прощупать почву и убедиться, что он тот, за кого мы его принимаем.

– Ты серьёзно?..

– Ну… да. Она начала ходить к нему ещё до того, как я связался с тобой.

– Она?

Джозеф бросил на него короткий взгляд.

– Ну да, она. Моя… м-м… подруга?.. 

– Ну и что это тогда была за фигня с «я один не справлюсь, бла-бла-бла, о, Себастьян, ты мне так нужен, бла-бла-бла»?

Себастьян недовольно скрестил руки на груди. Честно говоря, его не особо-то злил этот факт, скорее, просто раздражал. Такие действия казались весьма логичными, подсадной пациент – неплохая идея. Загадочная дама сможет подробнее рассказать им про те самые инновационные методы, и у них появится больше информации. Но не нравилось ему то, что, во-первых, Джозеф и правда слишком долго тянул перед тем, как сообщить, что с ними будет кто-то ещё, а во-вторых, с ними будет кто-то ещё?! Незнакомый человек, который ни черта не знает о том, что с ними произошло, и непонятно даже, можно ли вообще на него положиться? Но, с другой стороны, вряд ли бы Джозеф доверил подобное кому-то непроверенному.

– Я не врал, – вздохнул тот, – ты мне правда нужен. Татьяна, конечно, очень помогает, но…

– Погоди, Татьяна?

– Эм, да? – Джозеф вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Гутьеррес? Горячая такая дамочка, очки носит, а волосы тёмные и длинные? 

– Ну, волосы совсем не длинные, но… вы с ней знакомы? – Джозеф, кажется, искренне удивился, и Себастьян его удивление разделял. Кого-кого, а уж эту загадочную медсестру из своего, как он думал, подсознания, он увидеть точно не ожидал.

– Она помогала мне в оба раза, что я был в STEM.

– Этого она не упоминала, – нахмурился Джозеф, – хоть я о тебе и рассказывал. И она в курсе, что я отправился именно за тобой, но вела себя так, будто вы незнакомы.

– Хм, а вот это уже странно. Страннее лишь то, как ты вообще оказался в её компании.

– Долгая история, – поморщился Джозеф.

– Часть той, которую ты так упорно не хочешь рассказывать?

Ответом был молчаливый кивок, и Себастьян раздражённо вздохнул. Он пообещал, что не станет допытываться и дождётся, когда Джозеф будет готов поделиться произошедшим. Пообещал довериться. Но, чёрт, Татьяна? Она-то тут каким боком? Как она вообще умудрилась пересечься с Джозефом? И почему не показала, что они с ней знакомы? Честно говоря, до этого Себастьян считал, что она не реальный человек, а лишь созданный его разумом образ, последовавший за ним из первого STEM во второй. На деле же всё оказалось иначе. Если Татьяна подключалась к системе, то, скорее всего, работала на «Мёбиус». Или даже на самого Рувика? Но в таком случае ей не было бы никакого резона им помогать. Да и Джозеф ей по какой-то причине доверял. Что ж, очевидно, аура загадочности продолжит её преследовать, но, возможно, позже получится узнать хоть что-то.

От раздражения из-за того, что Джозеф столь упорно молчал, у Себастьяна зудели кончики пальцев, а под языком собирались десятки вопросов, оставляя неприятный привкус и заставляя ёрзать по сидению. Он ведь не выдержит так долго. Он же сорвётся, он же спросит, он же попытается заставить рассказать. И, скорее всего, что-то этим сломает, только вот что именно – неизвестно.

Пока что самым удачным решением показалось переключить внимание на что-то другое. В очередной раз.

– Значит, ты и Татьяна… у вас, получается, близкие отношения, а?

– Достаточно, чтобы я мог ей доверять. Правда, теперь меня настораживает то, что она не рассказала о вашем знакомстве, но я уверен, если мы её спросим, она всё объяс… погоди, ты что, считаешь, что у меня с ней что-то есть?

– Ага-а, – протянул Себастьян. – Ты не думай, я не осуждаю. С такой вообще не грех.

– Господи, – закатил глаза Джозеф, – у тебя всё к этому сводится… Нет, Себастьян, у меня с ней ничего нет. Я не отрицаю, что она довольно привлекательная женщина, но… нет. Просто нет. 

– Ладно-ладно! – Себастьян поднял ладони вверх. – Нет так нет, я же просто спросил… чтобы, знаешь, не зайти на твою территорию, если что… Ау, ну бить-то зачем!

Потерев ушибленное плечо, Себастьян довольно ухмыльнулся. О том, почему его так порадовал тот факт, что между Джозефом и Татьяной ничего не происходило, он предпочёл особо не задумываться.

***

– Что ж, это весьма неудачно, – вздохнул Джозеф, сняв сумку с плеча.

– Да ладно тебе, – ободрил Себастьян, – как будто нам впервой.

Укоризненный ответный взгляд, казалось, мог прожечь пару дыр – и в нём, и в двери, перед которой он стоял, но Себастьян лишь улыбнулся во все тридцать два и сладко потянулся. После двенадцати часов в дороге спина скотски затекла.

Они остановились на ночь в первом попавшемся мотеле, который выглядел хоть сколько-то прилично. Выбор оказался удачным: в холле было уютно и прибрано, администратор на стойке принял их весьма радушно, несмотря на поздний час, а в стоимость номера входил завтрак. К мотельным завтракам Себастьян питал определённую слабость: у панкейков и венских вафель всегда был особенный вкус. Прекрасно понимаешь, что для них предлагают самую дешёвую и дерьмовую смесь в мире, а всё равно ешь с небывалым удовольствием. А что уж говорить про хэшбраун и омлеты, обжаренные на безобразном количестве масла… от одной мысли начинал урчать желудок, хоть они и поели совсем недавно. 

В общем, мотель и правда был неплохой, особенно за свою цену, но недостаток всё же нашёлся: свободным оказался один-единственный номер с одной-единственной кроватью. Джозеф начал неловко мяться, Себастьян же закатил глаза и сообщил парнишке на стойке, что им абсолютно без разницы, лишь бы голову на подушку положить. Джозефу не осталось ничего другого, кроме как согласиться. 

В конце концов, им правда было не впервой. И, возможно, Джозеф так нервничал именно по этой причине. Но ни один из них не был готов это обсуждать, да и стоило ли оно того? Слишком много воды утекло, слишком многое поменялось. В первую очередь – они сами.

– Ты как хочешь, а я в душ, – пробормотал Джозеф. Было видно, насколько он устал – у него слипались глаза, а ещё он весь как-то съежился и казался меньше, чем обычно. Раньше Себастьян частенько видел его таким, когда они в очередной раз задерживались на работе до полуночи, разбираясь с каким-нибудь особо тягомотным делом. Джозеф, обычно старавшийся держать идеально прямую осанку, сидел за своим столом, сгорбившись и ероша столь же идеально уложенные волосы. Кусал губы, когда задумывался над чем-то особенно глубоко, а ещё бормотал себе под нос. Себастьян же матерился в голос, кидался в мусорку скомканными бумажками, которые чаще всего пролетали мимо цели, и порывался перетащить кофемашину с кухни к ним в кабинет, но его, конечно, всегда останавливала более разумная половина их дуэта.

Завтра он точно не позволит Джозефу так долго оставаться за рулём. Да и сегодня не надо было его слушать и позволять вести машину всю оставшуюся дорогу. 

– А мой душ точно потерпит до утра, – заявил Себастьян и прямо в одежде плюхнулся на постель, которая показалась просто невероятно мягкой. – На что на что, а на это у меня сейчас точно сил не хватит.

– Но ты же… весь потный, – прищурился Джозеф, окинув его оценивающим взглядом.

Себастьян хохотнул.

– Думаю, тебе должно быть без разницы. Если ты, конечно, не собирался лезть ко мне обниматься, в таком случае… 

– Если бы у меня что-нибудь было в руках, я бы в тебя это кинул, честное слово.

– Какой я везучий.

– Невероятно. 

Ещё раз укоризненно на него зыркнув, Джозеф скрылся в ванной. Буквально через несколько секунд раздался звук льющейся воды. 

Себастьян растянулся на кровати – к слову, достаточно широкой, чтобы они могли разместиться на ней без неудобств – и закинул руки за голову, прикрыв глаза.

Они успели преодолеть за день не так много, как рассчитывали: меньше половины пути. Проехали Бейкерсфилд и остановились в где-то в тридцати милях от него. Шестьсот миль из полутора тысяч, не особо впечатляющий результат. Возможно, вместо двух дней им понадобится три, особенно с учётом возможных пробок. Но, если забыть про физическую усталость, дорога не напрягала. Как, наверное, во время большинства долгих автомобильных поездок, складывалось ощущение, будто они оказались в каком-то странном маленьком мирке. Этот мир состоял из откровенно дерьмово ловящего радио и жалоб на жару, из нагретого солнцем асфальта казавшихся бесконечными магистралей, коротких смсок от Лили и звонкого смеха вновь обретённого человека, до сих пор такого родного и близкого. Настолько, что сжимало грудь.

Возможно, на самом деле Себастьяну всё-таки было плевать на то, где пропадал Джозеф. Возможно, нежелание узнавать правду пересилит. А, возможно, это лишь сонный бред, подпитанный нахлынувшими воспоминаниями и горечью сожалений. 

Что он умудрился задремать под звук бегущей воды и стрекот ночных насекомых за окном, Себастьян понял только тогда, когда его разбудили осторожным прикосновением к плечу.

– Себ, – Джозеф улыбался ему в тёплом свете настольной лампы, – ты хотя бы ботинки сними. А лучше переоденься, неудобно ведь в одежде спать.

– М-м, как мило, что ты решил обо мне позаботиться, – пробормотал Себастьян, прикрывая ладонью растянувшийся в мощном зевке рот. – Но мне и так хорошо… 

– Ладно, скажем иначе. Не хочу спать в одной кровати с мужиком в грязной одежде и ботинках. Дуй переодеваться. 

Рассмеявшись, Себастьян всё-таки заставил себя подняться, хоть далось это и тяжко – сонливость ужасно морила. Ботинки он оставил у кровати, а, добравшись до ванной, стащил джинсы и надел футболку вместо рубашки. Захотелось сполоснуть хотя бы лицо, но он решил не заморачиваться, всё равно ведь возвращаться в постель.

Джозеф уже лежал под одеялом, накрывшись чуть ли не с головой и практически на самом краю. Себастьян молча скользнул на свою сторону и выключил лампу, погрузив комнату в темноту: сквозь слегка приоткрытые шторы пробивался лишь слабый свет неоновых вывесок. 

Он думал, что, стоит ему опустить голову на подушку, его моментально вырубит снова, но как бы не так. Уснуть не получалось по одной-единственной причине.

Себастьян просто не мог об этом не думать. О том, что будет, если он сейчас подвинется ближе, обовьёт руками талию и притянет к себе. Прекрасно понимал, что вероятность того, что ему до сих пор можно так делать, ничтожно мала, ведь, по-хорошему, нельзя было никогда.

После исчезновения Майры одиночество уничтожало Себастьяна изнутри. Он только и мог, что ходить по собственной холодной квартире с бутылкой виски в руках и выть от изглодавшей душу пустоты. Он слишком привык, что рядом с ним всегда кто-то находился. Даже несмотря на то, что в последние месяцы они с Майрой невероятно друг от друга отстранились, она всё равно… была. Она практически не позволяла до себя дотрагиваться, что уж говорить о чём-то большем, но он хотя бы мог молча сидеть подле неё и делить с ней молчаливые ужины под приглушённое бормотание какого-нибудь идиотского сериала по телевизору. Потеряв и это, Себастьян не находил себе места, и единственным проблеском во тьме стал Джозеф, проявлявший поистине феноменальную заботу.

Себастьян ухватился за него. Отчаянно и глупо, как пресловутый утопающий за пресловутую соломинку. Однажды просто подчинился собственному эгоистичному порыву и, вжав Джозефа в кухонный стол всем телом, начал целовать с таким голодом, будто пытался сожрать. А этот альтруистичный идиот не оттолкнул и не наорал – ответил. А потом позволил зайти дальше, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться или выказывать недовольство, покорно и молчаливо, если не считать тихих сдавленных стонов.

Они так и не остановились. Периодически, когда Себастьяну было особенно дерьмово, он находил Джозефа и зажимал его по углам, даже в участке. Особенно там, хоть и прекрасно знал, что такая смелость доставляет Джозефу дискомфорт. Водил руками по его телу, горячо и жадно, пьяно шептал что-то на ухо. Просто брал, что хотел. Ну, не совсем – они никогда не доходили до конца, ограничиваясь только руками, хотя иногда просто до дрожи хотелось большего. Исключением стал один-единственный раз, когда из них двоих пьян оказался не Себастьян, а Джозеф. Они смотрели телевизор, валяясь на диване в его гостиной, когда неожиданно, без предупреждений или прелюдий, Джозеф опустился перед Себастьяном на колени, расстегнул ему ширинку и запустил пальцы под бельё, заставив метаться по дивану и излишне громко стонать, глубже толкаясь в горячий влажный рот. 

Ни один из них не задал ни одного вопроса. Закончив, они попросту об этом не говорили. Никогда. И продолжалось это ровно до того момента, как Джозеф сорвался на него, и через пару дней Себастьяна вызвали на ковёр к начальству и кинули перед ним на стол рапорт, написанный почерком его собственного напарника.

После они не поговорили тоже. И об этом Себастьян сожалел больше всего. 

Стыд за произошедшее не давал покоя все эти годы, периодически поднимая из глубины подсознания свою уродливую голову и скалясь гнилыми зубами. Себастьян не имел права поступать подобным образом, не имел права попросту пользоваться лучшим другом, который не находил в себе смелости отказать ему из-за того, что боялся за его психическое состояние. Это было ужасно, отвратительно, мерзко. Можно подобрать ещё сотню эпитетов, но самым главным всё равно останется «непростительно». Особенно для человека, который даже не попытался извиниться. 

Но как извиниться за что-то, произошедшее настолько давно? Есть ли в этом хотя бы какой-то смысл? Сможет ли он подобрать правильные слова, которые не разрушат всё окончательно?

Себастьян раздражённо вздохнул и провёл ладонями по лицу. Слишком сложно, слишком дерьмово, слишком хочется просто забыть и сделать вид, что тогда ничего не произошло. Чем они, в общем-то, успешно занимались последние дни. Чёрт, да Джозефу, скорее всего, уже давно попросту стало всё равно. По сравнению с тем, через что они прошли, это могло бы показаться мелочью, только вот всё же ею не было.

Так что нет, на мысли о том, что будет, если он позволит себе дотронуться, он права не имел. Их надо было выкинуть, отставить, забыть. Слишком давно он успел всё похерить. 

– Себ?.. 

Тихий голос Джозефа заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

– М-м?

– Я рад, что ты согласился поехать.

Себастьян немного помолчал.

– Да, я… я тоже. Тоже рад. 

Он, конечно, ничего не мог разглядеть в темноте, но ответную улыбку просто почувствовал.

– Спокойной ночи.

– И тебе.

Себастьян перевернулся на бок, спиной к Джозефу, и обнял подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее и теша себя мыслями о том, что, возможно, у них и так всё будет хорошо, а поднимать эту больную и болезненную тему всё-таки не придётся.

***

Они решили не глупить и преодолеть оставшееся расстояние за два дня, а не загонять себя до изнеможения, пытаясь покрыть чуть ли не тысячу миль за сутки. Себастьян порадовался такому раскладу, а ещё был весьма твёрдо настроен не пускать Джозефа за руль. Поднялись они безбожно рано – в шесть утра, – и тот совсем не выглядел отдохнувшим, несмотря на то, что всегда был ранней пташкой. Видимо, всё же не настолько ранней.

Себастьян не питал особой любви к Калифорнии. Это послужило одной из причин, почему для побега из Кримсона он выбрал именно Аризону, хотя многие, покидая Восточное побережье, перебирались в Кали. Он не имел ни малейшего желания тут жить, но просто проехаться по Золотому штату был не прочь, потому и настаивал на таком маршруте. Однообразные пустынные пейзажи с вечно казавшейся выжженной травой умиротворяли, успокаивая зрение блёклыми цветами. 

Они ехали долго, и время тянулось медленно и тягуче, но это не напрягало. Джозеф периодически подкидывал какие-нибудь интересные и абсолютно бесполезные факты о местах, которые они проезжали. Рассказывал истории, увлечённо жестикулируя, – один раз даже случайно вмазал Себастьяну по уху, после чего извинялся так долго, что тот в итоге просто начал издеваться, делая вид, что оскорблён до глубины души. Вся вываленная на него информация не откладывалась в голове – история Себастьяна никогда особо не интересовала, – но он всё равно слушал, с удовольствием впитывая звук чужого восторженного голоса и периодически вставляя ехидные комментарии.

Центральная долина встретила их многочисленными фермами и плантациями по обе стороны трассы. Они опустили окна автомобиля, пропуская в него сочный запах поспевающих фруктов, который дурманил терпкой сладостью. Себастьян попытался уговорить Джозефа свернуть на обочину и утащить парочку апельсинов, но тот отговорил его от этой затеи. Сказал представить, как прозвучит звонок в полицию, если их вдруг поймает кто-то из работников плантации: «Офицер, срочно приезжайте за черту города, тут какой-то бородатый мужик тырит мои наливные апельсинки!» Несчастного патрульного, которому придётся принять этот вызов, стало заранее жалко, и Себастьян сквозь смех сообщил о своём мужественном решении проявить профессиональную солидарность. 

Позже Джозефа удалось уговорить свернуть к манящей надписи «10 початков кукурузы за 1$», но затея оказалась гиблой: эти самые початки выглядели настолько уныло, что их хотелось не съесть, а выкинуть в какую-нибудь канаву и поджечь, чтобы не мучались. Себастьян даже попытался наехать на продавца столь откровенно некачественного товара, но его галантно подхватили под локоть и абсолютно не галантно утащили назад к машине, в которой как раз пора было пополнить бензин.

Заправка, которую они выбрали, ничем не отличалась от сотни других. В магазинчике продавали кусочки пластилиновой на вкус пиццы, а цены заставляли недовольно морщиться даже несмотря на то, что за бензин платил Джозеф. Но вот контингент на этой заправке оказался… запоминающимся.

Три идиота на новенькой и просто неприлично сверкающей «Тойоте» с какого-то чёрта вбили себе в головы, что Себастьян пролез к заправочному автомату вперёд них. То, что рядом стояло ещё целых два свободных, их абсолютно не волновало, понадобился им именно этот, и они решили, что наехать на незнакомых людей из-за такой мелочи будет шикарной идеей. Манеры мужиков совсем не сочетались с их машиной. 

Себастьян шагнул вперёд, инстинктивно оставляя Джозефа чуть позади и показывая, что сам разберётся. Он знал, насколько того напрягало подобное дерьмо. И не потому, что Джозеф не мог постоять за себя, вовсе нет – просто предпочитал избегать таких ситуаций. Себастьян тоже не испытывал тёплых чувств к бессмысленным конфронтациям, но необходимость применять силу его не смущала. Он прекрасно понимал, что эти трое умеют только лаять, а не кусаться, и, если дойдёт до кулаков, он спокойно положит каждого. Он пропил многое, но не годы тренировок и опыта. Особенно приобретённого в STEM. Что какие-то три безмозглых амбала по сравнению с вооружённым электрическим столбом монстром размером с дом?

Себастьян горячо жестикулировал и общался на повышенных тонах, пока один из мужиков, который казался самую малость умнее остальных, не хлопнул своих дружков по плечам и не прошипел им что-то сквозь зубы. Те посмотрели Себастьяну за спину и поспешили ретироваться, оставив его непонимающе разводить руками. Но, обернувшись, он сразу понял причину такого внезапного побега с поля боя.

Джозеф спокойно стоял на месте, скрестив руки на груди. У него не было никакого оружия, но от его взгляда по позвоночнику проходился неприятный холодок. В его глазах сверкал самый настоящий лёд, глубокий, чёрный и пугающий до дрожи. Он смотрел вслед уносящим ноги противникам с холодной расчётливостью и тихим презрением – так, словно для него ничего бы не стоило перерезать каждому из них глотку, а потом утереть попавшие на лицо капли крови, перешагнуть через трупы и отправиться своей дорогой.

Себастьян никогда не видел его таким. Понятия не имел, что тот способен так смотреть. Это был лишь взгляд, Джозеф не сделал ровным счётом ничего, но амбалы-то смылись, и на короткий миг Себастьян захотел смыться сам. 

«Оттаял» Джозеф быстро. Черты его лица смягчились, и он, раздражённо закатив глаза, пробормотал, как сильно ненавидит подобных людей, и пошёл в магазин за водой. Оставив Себастьяна стоять на месте и непонимающе хмуриться, гадая, не привиделось ли ему и не ухудшило ли его воображение реальную картину в сотню раз.

Мысли о произошедшем вылетели из головы, стоило им покинуть заправку, а Джозефу – снова начать болтать о том, какова средняя продолжительность жизни колибри, но осадок остался. Неприятный осадок, от которого внутри что-то начинало неприятно ворочаться, стоило позволить ему подняться хоть немного наверх.

Это произошло уже ближе к вечеру, и довольно скоро они оказались в новом мотеле, откровенно дерьмовом по сравнению с прошлым, но проявлять излишнюю разборчивость уже не хватало сил. Навигатор говорил, что следующее место, где можно остановиться, будет только через пятьдесят миль, и пришлось довольствоваться тем, что было. Здесь, по крайней мере, нашёлся номер с двумя кроватями.

Только вот от этого в итоге стало только хуже. Посередине ночи Себастьян проснулся от доносившихся сбоку жалобных стонов. Джозеф метался по кровати, скинув одеяло, комкал пальцами простыни и бормотал какой-то бессвязный бред, который не получалось разобрать сквозь остальные звуки.

Когда Себастьян разбудил его, начав трясти за плечи и звать по имени, Джозеф даже не сразу понял, где находится и кто с ним рядом. Смотрел абсолютно шальным, испуганным взглядом, мотал головой и пытался отстраниться. Успокоить его удалось, только заключив в объятия. 

Себастьян прижимал Джозефа к себе, водил ладонями по взмокшей спине, к которой прилипла футболка, и шептал ему на ухо, что всё хорошо. Было плевать, что перед ним находился взрослый мужчина, и что некоторым людям такое может показаться чересчур сентиментальным. Себастьян бы всё отдал, чтобы кто-то таким же образом успокаивал его самого, когда он просыпался по ночам с криками, пытаясь стряхнуть несуществующий огонь, который облизывал каждый дюйм кожи. 

Джозеф не просил, но ему и не требовалось. Себастьян забрался к нему под одеяло, обнял со спины и сказал спать дальше, игнорируя слабые попытки сопротивляться и напоминать о том, как Себастьян радовался, что в эту ночь ему достанется собственная кровать. Всё равно на самом деле это была радость напоказ, и засыпая вот так, уткнувшись лицом в чужую шею, Себастьян чувствовал себя просто невыносимо правильно. Все вопросы и сожаления в этот момент казались незначительными.

***

– Был когда-нибудь в Портленде?

– Я даже в Орегоне не был. Как-то, знаешь, не доводилось непонятно зачем кататься на другой конец страны.

– Ну, сейчас-то ты живешь недалеко. Я подумал, может, вы с Лили когда-нибудь ездили. 

– Да нет. Мы из Аризоны особо не выбираемся. У неё всё-таки школа… о, точно. Самое время напомнить ей, что моё отсутствие ещё не значит, что можно не делать уроки.

Джозеф рассмеялся, а изгнанный на пассажирское сидение Себастьян полез за телефоном, чтобы написать дочери сурово-шутливое сообщение. Достав его, он заметил пропущенную весточку от Кидман, в которой сухо говорилось о том, что всё в порядке. Большего он от неё не требовал – коротких отчётов раз в сутки хватало с лихвой. Себастьян не сомневался в том, что Кидман держит ситуацию под контролем. Подробности он узнавал от Лили и родителей Сэм, которым звонил пару раз в день, несомненно ни капли этим не докучая. 

Они наконец-то добрались до своей цели, и теперь стояли в пробке на мосту по пути к ресторану, в котором назначили встречу с Татьяной. Встречу, на которую они безбожно опаздывали, отчего Джозеф периодически нервно поглядывал на часы. 

– А тут, между прочим, нет налога на продажу, – неожиданно заметил он. 

– Да ладно? – Себастьян поднял от телефона заинтересованный взгляд. – Что-то я забыл, что его нет в Орегоне. Ну или просто не знал. 

– Теперь знаешь. А рядом Вашингтон, в котором нет налога подоходного, поэтому некоторые люди селятся в нём, а за покупками ездят в Орегон. Или наоборот, живут в Орегоне, а в Вашингтоне находят работу. Удобное расположение.

– Хм-м, Джо, как тебе идея поселиться где-нибудь прямо на границе, желательно рядом с огромным торговым центром, в котором есть гипермаркет?

– Звучит привлекательно, – улыбнулся Джозеф, – но, боюсь, нам всё же нужно остаться в Портленде. Хотя он, собственно, прямо на границе и находится… 

– Чудно. Пакуй манатки, переезжаем.

– Не поверишь, но большинство моих «манаток» уже тут, на сохранении у Татьяны, так что, считай, дело за твоими собственными вещами и, конечно же, Лили… Чёрт, если мы не сдвинемся с места хотя бы через пару минут, то точно опоздаем.

– Расслабься, – хмыкнул Себастьян, – уверен, мисс Гутьеррес подождёт… или она миссис?

– Мисс.

– Приму к сведению…

Джозеф закатил глаза. Посмотрев по сторонам, он убедился в том, что сдвинуться с места в ближайшее время им не светит, достал телефон и быстро набрал какое-то сообщение, очевидно, предупредив Татьяну, что они задержатся на неопределённое время. В незнакомом городе всегда сложно сориентироваться и рассчитать, сколько займёт дорога, даже несмотря на указания навигатора.

То, что Себастьян успел увидеть в окно, пришлось ему по душе. От города складывалось впечатление некой на удивление удачной смеси индустриализации и старомодных уютных домов в пару этажей. Часто встречались яркие цвета, ещё чаще – разномастные кофейни. Пару раз они проезжали мимо небольших собраний фудтраков, что в глазах Себастьяна определённо накидывало городу баллов, как и частенько встречающиеся пивоварни. Крепкий алкоголь он теперь почти не употреблял: только очень редко, по особым случаям, и никогда – в одиночестве. И что угодно, но только не виски.

С места они всё же сдвинулись, а после моста пробка почти сразу рассосалась, так что опоздали они всего минут на десять. Джозеф, правда, всё равно выглядел крайне недовольным, но это вызывало лишь улыбку – ненависть к опозданиям он питал всегда, и раньше она проявлялась гораздо хуже. Из-за опозданий Себастьяна они ругались не раз и не два.

Перед входом в ресторан Джозеф остановил его, потянув за рукав.

– Себ, думаю, стоит уточнить, что она не пересекалась с Рувиком лично до начала их сеансов. Знает о нём только с моих слов, а я рассказывал… не всё. Думаю, стоит обойтись без особых подробностей.

– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами Себастьян.

То, что Татьяна с ним не пересекалась, не удивляло, ведь в STEM она находилась исключительно в стенах внутреннего убежища Себастьяна, куда Рувик пробраться не мог. Юнион же он своим присутствием в принципе не очернил, так что вероятность их встречи правда стремилась к нулю. Не удивляло и то, что Джозеф не выложил ей все карты. То, что среди утаённых им деталей была и его собственная одержимость, Себастьян не сомневался ни на секунду.

– Ох, Татьяна, прости, пожалуйста, за опоздание, – извинился Джозеф, усаживаясь напротив неё за столик, к которому их проводил официант. – Надеюсь, ты нас не слишком долго ждала.

Видеть её в обычной, повседневной одежде оказалось безумно странно. Себастьян, честно говоря, подсознательно ожидал, что она и сейчас будет в своей форме медсестры, но, благо дело, эти ожидания не оправдались. Она надела простое чёрное платье с весьма удачно подчёркивавшим крупный бюст вырезом, а сверху накинула тёмно-бордовый кардиган, отдалённо напоминавший тот, что она носила в STEM. Больше всего, правда, удивили остриженные выше ключиц волосы, хоть Джозеф и упоминал, что они у неё больше не длинные. Сложно было представить её с иной причёской, кроме перекинутого через плечо хвоста, но, чёрт, её вообще было сложно представить в реальном мире, так что одна маленькая деталь ничего не меняла.

Себастьян устроился на собственном стуле и поздоровался со старой знакомой:

– Давно не виделись. Честно говоря, и не ожидал, что увидимся снова.

– Простите? – Татьяна удивлённо приподняла аккуратно выщипанные брови. – Вы о чём? Мистер Кастелланос, я наслышана о вас от Джозефа, но лично мы с вами не пересекались.

– Эм, что? – непонимающе нахмурился он. – Мы, вообще-то, достаточно близко знакомы... если это можно так назвать. Ну, ладно, не особо близко, но времени мы вместе провели прилично. Нет смысла притворяться.

– Мистер Кастелланос, – произнесла она чуть жёстче, выделив голосом его имя, – я вижу вас впервые в жизни. 

Теперь нахмурился и Джозеф. Глупо из них троих сейчас выглядел именно Себастьян. Несмотря на все изменения, он был абсолютно точно уверен, что перед ним та самая Татьяна, что когда-то показала ему весьма сомнительный способ улучшения своих способностей внутри STEM. Но если она правда его не помнила… возможно ли, что на самом деле он просто создал у себя в сознании её облик, когда-то случайно увиденный в реальном мире? Мозг просто превратил приятную глазу картинку в банальный образ медсестры? Но тот плакат «Разыскивается», на котором говорилось, что она работала в «Маяке» и пропала именно из него… слишком многое не сходилось. Мысли о том, как она вообще связалась с Джозефом, не давали покоя. Ну не бывает таких совпадений. Единственной очевидной точкой их соприкосновения являлся STEM, но как именно он их связывал, оставалось неясно. Разве что у Джозефа тоже было некое подобие госпиталя Себастьяна, а Татьяна служила хранительницей обоих. Такой вариант казался глупым, но пока в голову приходил только он.

– Ладно, – раздражённо бросил Себастьян и подхватил со столика меню, отвлекаясь на него. – Обознался, наверное. Давайте просто перейдём к делу.

– Вот так сразу? – Татьяна наигранно надула губы и подняла свой бокал с каким-то коктейлем. – Даже не выпьем за встречу?

– Я за рулём, – покачал головой Джозеф, – а Себ… 

Тут он осёкся и посмотрел на Себастьяна с напряжением и опаской во взгляде. Точно. Этой темы они не касались, как и вообще любых хоть сколько-то тяжёлых и неприятных, связанных с «выпавшими» годами. Получается, Джозеф понятия не имел, какие у него сейчас отношения с алкоголем, и помнил его зависимым идиотом, постоянно таскавшим с собой фляжку. Что ж, хорошо, что он не видел его после «Маяка». Тогда было ещё хуже.

– А Себастьян возьмёт кружечку какого-нибудь добротного местного пива по рекомендации персонала, и хватит с него.

Джозеф заметно расслабился, и Себастьян хмыкнул. Та глава его жизни, когда он не представлял свой день без нескольких бокалов виски, давно пройдена. Это должно было быть очевидно, но Джозеф всё равно отреагировал. От старых привычек не так-то просто избавиться.

– А я вот живу в Портленде, но пиво не люблю, – усмехнулась Татьяна, – и это делает меня чуть ли не белой вороной. Приходится скрывать от всех свои греховные предпочтения, так что тс-с, мальчики, смотрите не разболтайте кому-нибудь мою страшную тайну.

– Какой чудесный материал для шантажа, – галантно улыбнулся Джозеф в ответ, – я обязательно запомню.

Татьяна звонко рассмеялась и махнула на него рукой, пригубив свой странный разноцветный напиток. 

Они хорошо сходились, и царившая между ними лёгкость ощущалась весьма отчётливо. Себастьян, поморщившись от кольнувшей сердце ревности, поспешно спрятал лицо за меню. Он усиленно делал вид, что крайне внимательно его изучает – пока Джозеф отвечал на вопрос, как прошла их поездка, – но на самом деле не зашёл дальше закусок. И нет, наверное, это всё же была не ревность. Возможно, грусть об упущенном, возможно, мелочная зависть. Ничего удивительного в том, что Джозеф с кем-то сблизился. Они слишком давно не виделись, да и единоличных прав друг на друга не заявляли – они же не пятиклассницы, клянущиеся на мизинчиках в вечной дружбе. Себастьян не должен был испытывать нечто подобное, но вот на тебе.

Господи, да Джозеф с тех пор, как вернулся, заставлял испытывать столько противоречивых чувств, что это сводило с ума. Себастьян слишком привык к спокойствию и умиротворённости, и что-то настолько яркое сбивало все установки. Да ему же попросту не по возрасту. Оправдать себя получалось только неординарностью сложившейся ситуации. Ещё бы разобраться, что теперь делать.

– Себ? Ты определился?

Себастьян вздрогнул от неожиданности. Джозеф и Татьяна смотрели на него вопросительно, а успевший незаметно подкрасться официант – с вежливой профессиональной улыбкой. 

Себастьян, конечно, не определился – он был слишком сильно занят своими несвоевременными раздумьями. Чтобы выкрутиться, он наспех назвал пару знакомых блюд, за которые зацепился взгляд, и попросил какое-нибудь интересное пиво на усмотрение официанта, как и собирался.

– Что ж, думаю, пустых разговоров с нас хватит, – сказала Татьяна, когда у них забрали меню, – и к делу правда можно приступить.

– Согласен, – кивнул Джозеф. – Что тебе удалось разузнать?

– Не так много, как хотелось бы, – она отставила уже пустой бокал, – всё же на сеансы я хожу не так давно. Доктор – хороший специалист, и я извлекла из нашей терапии куда больше полезного, чем ожидала. И подозрительно он себя не вёл. Честно говоря, не сказала бы, что он хоть как-то отличается от любых других представителей своей профессии.

– Эта информация нам никак не помогает, мисс Гутьеррес. – Себастьян скрестил руки на груди.

– Возможно, если вы не будете меня перебивать, _мистер Кастелланос_ , – её ответ буквально сочился ядом, – я смогу рассказать вам остальное.

Татьяна полезла в висевшую на спинке стула сумочку и достала визитницу. Выудив оттуда небольшую бумажку, она подвинула её по столу к Джозефу. Тот взял её в руки и внимательно изучил, а после спросил: 

– Домашний адрес?

– Именно, – победно улыбнулась Татьяна. – Так что, думаю, о бесполезности моей информации ещё можно поспорить.

Себастьян закатил глаза и пригубил принесённое минутой ранее тёмное пиво. Вкус оказался весьма приятный: сладковатый, но не слишком терпкий.

– Спасибо, это мы точно сможем использовать, – улыбнулся Джозеф, убирая бумажку в нагрудный карман очередного поло. – Не уверен, правда, получится ли пробраться внутрь… 

– Его рабочее расписание отправила тебе на почту.

– Хм, интересное у тебя понятие о «немногом».

– Это ещё не всё, – добавила Татьяна с энтузиазмом. – Вчера он предложил мне поучаствовать в своей экспериментальной терапии. Ну, знаете, той самой.

– Стоп, – свёл брови Себастьян. – Той самой, которая может оказаться связанной с… ну, вы понимаете.

– Ага.

– Погоди, – Джозеф нахмурился, – на такое мы не договаривались. Мы не знаем точно, что у него за терапия, вся информация о ней весьма неоднозначная и не содержит конкретики. И если это правда то, о чём мы думаем, то это может оказаться слишком опасным.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, – фыркнула Татьяна. – На ней ведь никто не умер и даже не пропал. Все его пациенты живы-здоровы, оставляют прекрасные отзывы на сайте и восхваляют своего доктора перед репортёрами. 

– Да это ведь больше всего и напрягает, – вставил Себастьян. – Хрен знает, чем там этот ублюдок на самом деле занимается. Звучит так, будто он всем хорошенько промывает мозги или вообще какой-нибудь сраный гипноз применяет, иначе откуда у него столько поклонников? Он же… стрёмный. 

– О, напротив, он весьма обаятельный мужчина. Я понимаю, почему о нём столь хорошо отзываются.

– Ну пиздец, – буркнул Себастьян. – Рувик – обаятельный мужчина. Дожили.

– Мальчики, послушайте, это ведь такая прекрасная возможность. Как иначе понять, что именно происходит, если происходит вообще? К тому же, до моего сеанса с особенной терапией ещё целая неделя, возможно, за это время вы успеете… со всем разобраться. 

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Джозеф. – Но пообещай, что будешь осторожна.

– Стоп, серьёзно? – Себастьян повернулся к нему, окинув неверящим взглядом. – Ты правда считаешь, что идея хорошая?

– Нет, не считаю, но Татьяна ведь права. Лучший способ узнать обо всём – посмотреть изнутри.

– О господи, – Себастьян устало провёл ладонями по лицу, – ладно. Ладно. Но вы оба ебанулись, точно вам говорю, а от меня это многое значит.

– От любителя-то лезть на рожон почём зря? – Джозеф мягко улыбнулся. – Определённо.

– Думаю, нужно за это выпить, – Татьяна хлопнула в ладоши и крикнула куда-то в зал: – Официант, будьте так добры, повторите напиток!

Остаток вечера прошёл на удивление приятно. О деле они больше не разговаривали, просто болтали о чём-то стороннем – Себастьян решил, что присоединиться к общению лучше, чем сидеть и молчаливо дуться непонятно на что. Татьяна рассказывала им разнообразные местные истории – о штате в целом и о городе в частности, и слушать её оказалось по-настоящему интересно. Себастьян узнавал её манеру голоса и острый сарказм, и верить в то, что они с ней правда не встречались, становилось всё сложнее.

Под конец вечера она вытащила из визитницы ещё одну бумажку, которую передала Джозефу тем же образом, что и раньше, а ещё выудила из сумочки связку ключей. Оказалось, что Татьяна позаботилась об их жилье и сняла им на ближайшие две недели небольшую квартиру, находившуюся в пешей доступности от офиса «доктора Бейкера», а все вещи Джозефа, которые она держала у себя, уже доставили туда. Джозефа это повергло в настоящий шок, но узнав, что оплату она записала на его счёт, он успокоился. 

По пути в эту самую квартиру три бокала пива подпитывали беспокойные мысли.

– Почему она меня не помнит, Джо? – спросил Себастьян, смотря в окно на проплывавшие мимо освещённые ночными огнями здания.

– Ты уверен, что в STEM была именно она? 

– На все сто процентов.

Джозеф тяжело вздохнул.

– Я не знаю. Это странно. Очень. И квартира? Да, плачу за неё я, но Татьяна никогда не проявляла такую заботу.

– И давно вы с ней знакомы?

– М-м… достаточно?

Ну конечно. Конечно он не может ответить точными цифрами.

– Я так понимаю, спрашивать, как именно вы с ней познакомились, тоже бесполезно?

– Я не могу… 

– Ой, да ну и хер с ним. 

– Себ… 

– Не отвлекайся от дороги, Джо, я сюда не в автомобильной аварии подыхать приехал. 

Себастьян прижался лбом к стеклу и прикрыл глаза. Джозеф виновато молчал всю оставшуюся дорогу.

***

Следующий день ушёл в основном на обживание территории и осмотр города. Расписание Рувика гласило, что у него выходной, и соваться к нему домой было слишком рискованно, а начать они решили именно оттуда.

Офис Рувика находился в сердце города, как и снятая Татьяной квартира на одиннадцатом этаже. Балкон выходил на заполненную разнообразными барами и прочими увеселительными заведениями улицу, которая, казалось, никогда не погружалась в сон, но шум прекрасно заглушался окнами, стоило только их закрыть. Странно, что Рувик обосновался в подобном районе, ведь он, мягко говоря, не испытывал особой любви к людям. Но, с другой стороны, его новая профессия тоже плоховато вязалась с тем, что когда-то увидел Себастьян, так что, наверное, удивляться не стоило.

В их квартире оказалось целых две спальни, пусть и совсем небольших. Появлению личного пространства после нескольких дней, проведённых в такой близости друг с другом, Себастьян обрадовался куда меньше, чем стоило. Оказалось, он чертовски соскучился по ощущению тепла чужого тела, и умудрился снова привыкнуть к этому за каких-то две ночи. Но сообщать об этом Джозефу, конечно, не собирался, и после встречи с Татьяной спал один, ворочаясь в попытках найти удобную позу.

Из соседней комнаты за ночь не донеслось никаких звуков – то ли на этот раз Джозефу повезло спать без кошмаров, то ли в квартире была хорошая звукоизоляция. Но, скорее, первое – капанье слегка протекавшего крана в ванной слышалось прекрасно.

Утро началось с смс от Кидман: «У Джозефа кончился корм, я купила новый, но ты мне должен». Чтобы понять, что речь о коте, кормить которого Себастьян тоже поручил ей, понадобилась пара минут: он никак не мог взять в толк, о каком корме идёт речь, зачем Джозефу вообще нужен корм и почему Джули что-то ему покупает.

Днём они отправились бродить по городу. Пялились по сторонам, словно два самых обычных туриста, любуясь архитектурой и впитывая атмосферу. Себастьян затащил их в Японский сад, хоть Джозеф всячески отбивался и говорил, что его наследственность совсем не означает, что его тянет в такие места, да и вообще какой смысл смотреть Японский сад в Америке. Сначала он всем своим видом выказывал недовольство, но потом втянулся, засмотревшись с мощёного мостика на сновавших в воде разноцветных рыбок кои. Так увлёкся, что даже не заметил, как Себастьян сфотографировал его на телефон. Кадр получился удачный: Джозеф стоял, сложив руки на перилах моста и чуть наклонившись вперёд, а на лице у него читался незамутнённый восторг. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему настолько нравятся радужные рыбки. Себастьян сохранил фотографию, но исключительно для себя – Джозефу так и не показал. 

Чуть ниже Японского сада располагался ещё и Розовый, в который они тоже зашли. И хоть различные виды роз и впечатляли разнообразием цветов и форм, ни один из них не испытывал особой любви к растениям, так что надолго они там не задержались. Решив особо не мудрствовать, отправились смотреть главные достопримечательности, указанные в различных путеводителях. Посетили дендрарий Хойт и Питток-Мэншен, каждый из которых находился в непосредственной близости от садов, но после долгого нудного тура по особняку решили, что махрового туризма с них хватит. Себастьян всегда прохладно относился к манере куда-то приезжать и запихивать в один день максимальное количество достопримечательностей и экскурсий. Желание посмотреть всё и сразу доводило до того, что ничего из увиденного так и не запоминалось по-настоящему, а ещё не давало прочувствовать сам город, а не исторические места, которые мало отражали текущее положение вещей. Когда оказалось, что Джозеф, несмотря на свою любовь к истории, подобное тоже терпеть не мог, они приняли дружное решение отправиться бездумно бродить по городу, и уж куда приведут ноги – туда и приведут.

А привели они в местное кафе-мороженое, известное тем, что подавались в нём какие-то абсолютно безумные вкусы вроде клубники с бальзамикой и чёрным перцем. Очередь протянулась из помещения на улицу, и Себастьян усиленно сопротивлялся, но Джозеф, чтоб его, всё-таки настоял на том, что им необходимо попробовать это дурацкое мороженое. Джозеф в принципе страдал пристрастием к странной еде вроде тостов с маслом и нори, и конечно не прошёл бы мимо подобного места. 

После проведённого в очереди получаса злой и потный Себастьян попросил у девушки за стойкой самый обычный вкус, который у них есть, на что та окинула его подозрительным взглядом и предложила попробовать яблочный бренди с пеканом. Джозеф торжествовал и радостно поедал какую-то хрень с лавандой, а Себастьян недовольно бурчал о том, что всё равно нет ничего лучше классической ванили. Джозеф обозвал его старпёром, а Себастьян возмущённо напомнил, что ему, вообще-то, тоже уже стукнуло сорок. Оказалось, не стукнуло – Джозефу пока ещё было тридцать девять, и подколы на эту тему продолжались до самого вечера, который наступил слишком быстро.

Ложась спать после получасового разговора по телефону с Лили и совместного ужина заказанной на дом китайской едой из какой-то службы доставки, которую порекомендовала Татьяна, Себастьян понял, что ни разу за день не вспомнил ни о Рувике, ни о собственных переживаниях и сомнениях. А ещё что давно не чувствовал себя настолько комфортно рядом с кем-то, кроме собственной дочери.

***

– Твою мать, Джо, ты серьёзно?

– Абсолютно.

Они сидели на площадке пожарной лестницы. Джозеф с крайне сосредоточенным видом устанавливал на камеру длиннющий телеобъектив, а Себастьян смотрел на него, облокотившись на перила, и чувствовал себя идиотом. 

– Я всё равно не понимаю необходимости, – поморщился он. – Можно ведь просто прийти, когда его нет дома, и не заморачиваться. 

– А внутрь ты как собрался попадать? – поинтересовался Джозеф, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

– Ты ведь замки умеешь взламывать, в чём проблема?

– Наличие соседей тебя, я смотрю, не смущает.

– Ну так, – протянул Себастьян, – не очень. Если ты быстро справишься, никто ничего не заметит.

– Всё равно безопаснее через окно. – Джозеф наконец закончил со своим занятием и, устроившись поудобнее, прислонил низ объектива к перилам и начал его настраивать. – А для этого надо хотя бы понимать, что ждёт внутри. 

– О да, забираться в квартиру психованного человекоубийцы, находящуюся на седьмом этаже, – невероятно безопасно, – буркнул Себастьян. 

– Прекрати ныть, тебе же нравится.

Себастьян тяжело вздохнул. Смысла притворяться не было.

– Ну, возможно. Но совсем чуть-чуть.

– Только чуть-чуть? – Джозеф поднял на него весёлый взгляд, улыбаясь самым уголком губ.

– Неважно! – Себастьян отказывался полностью признавать поражение. – История умалчивает, насколько сильно мне, бывшему копу, нравится нарушать закон вместе со своим бывшим же напарником. Напарником, который всегда следовал правилам так педантично, словно у него в заднице застряла огромная палка.

Джозеф фыркнул.

– И правда. Что может быть хуже, чем полицейский, предпочитающий работать по протоколу, чтобы не нарушать ничьи права?

– Сейчас ты нарушаешь целую гору прав, – заметил Себастьян, усмехнувшись.

– А я сейчас не полицейский, – пожал плечами Джозеф. Наконец закончив колдовать над своим здоровым агрегатом – Себастьян пошло усмехнулся, как разумный взрослый мужчина, – он уткнулся в видоискатель и направил объектив на нужные окна.

– Да ты и вне работы всегда следовал правилам.

– Это другое, – с губ Джозефа сорвался раздражённый вздох, – тут у нас нет иного выбора. Мне неважно, что мы там нарушаем, главное – разобраться, что задумал этот ублюдок. Любой ценой.

Себастьян промолчал, позволив Джозефу сосредоточиться на своём деле. Забраться на пожарную лестницу здания напротив дома Рувика, чтобы хорошенько всё осмотреть и отфотографировать, предложил не он. Это была идея Джозефа, и, судя по тому, что камера у него оказалась наготове, пришла в голову она ему не спонтанно. 

Не то чтобы Себастьян не одобрял подобные методы. Скорее, наоборот. Ещё будучи служителем закона, он считал, что идти в обход оного порой необходимо для того, чтобы добиться результатов. Не раз и не два именно такой подход помогал им распутывать тупиковые дела. Джозеф всегда кипел и ругался, но в итоге плыл по течению, даже если оно приводило их к неприятностям. Они всё равно всегда как-нибудь да выкарабкивались.

В конце концов, они выкарабкались и из STEM. Себастьян – дважды. 

Так что нет, он не имел ничего против, но Джозеф и подобные методы сочетались в его представлении крайне дерьмово. Раньше его напарник не был человеком, готовым пойти на всё ради достижения своей цели, но, судя по всему, успел таковым стать.

Волновало ли это? Безусловно. Меняло ли что-то? Ни в коем случае.

– Чёрт, пожарная лестница выходит не к его окнам. 

– Дай взгляну.

Себастьян принял камеру из рук Джозефа и, найдя нужную квартиру, убедился в правоте его слов – лестница и правда находилась куда ближе не к нужным окнам, а к соседним. Но дотянуться всё равно можно, только вот ещё придётся поднимать само окно – благо дело, его устройство позволяло сделать это снаружи, – чтобы открыть проход внутрь. Однако делать это в темноте, перегнувшись через перила на высоте седьмого этажа, а потом ещё и перелезать… 

– Нормально, справимся.

– Уверен? – спросил Джозеф. – Мы можем поискать другой способ. Возможно, всё-таки лучше взять твой вариант с замком… 

– А что стряслось с готовностью сделать всё, что угодно? – хмыкнул Себастьян, отдавая ему камеру.

– Самоубийство в неё не входит.

– Нет, ты был прав по поводу замка. К тому же, весьма вероятно, что в таком доме в коридорах стоят камеры. Не стоит рисковать.

– Ну, рискуем мы в любом случае, – пожал плечами Джозеф. – В данном – полететь головой вниз с немалой высоты.

– Что ж, у меня есть опыт, – мрачно усмехнулся Себастьян.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Джозеф. – Будем придерживаться изначального плана. Окно так окно.

***

После той ночи в мотеле Джозеф спал спокойно, а самому Себастьяну кошмары не снились уже очень давно. Он вообще больше практически не видел снов. Но сегодня всё было по-другому. Сегодня сны к Себастьяну вернулись и, видимо, решили наверстать упущенное.

Всё было горячее, тесное и влажное. Себастьян не понимал, где конкретно находится. Только что под его спиной – жёсткий матрас, а на бёдрах – мягкий Джозеф, неторопливо и размеренно двигающий тазом и сжимающий пальцами его плечи для опоры. 

Джозеф был одет в свою старую форму: аккуратная белая рубашка, чёрная приталенная жилетка, идеально выглаженные, плотно обтягивающие ноги брюки и поблёскивающий в полумраке значок полиции Кримсона на портупее. В точности такой, каким Себастьян когда-то оставил его в «Маяке». Каким запомнил на долгие годы. Моложе, чем сейчас, с более мягкими чертами лица, без пугающей темноты на дне глаз. Родной и близкий, но одновременно чертовски далёкий, непривычный и чем-то неправильный. 

В попытке избавиться от странного чувства Себастьян обхватил ладонями его бёдра, заставляя прижиматься ближе и тереться о его пах сквозь ткань брюк. Что и сам он одет точно так же, как тогда, он заметил не сразу – только когда Джозеф склонился, чтобы схватить за галстук и притянуть к себе, увлекая в глубокий грязный поцелуй с языком и болезненными укусами за нижнюю губу. 

Джозеф вёл себя невероятно властно: задавал собственный темп, не позволял делать практически ничего, а на попытку перевернуть их так, чтобы оказаться сверху, сильнее прижал Себастьяна к кровати и недовольно зашипел. Всё это казалось фальшивым и пугающим, но Себастьяна всё равно чуть ли не трясло от едва контролируемого возбуждения. Он всё равно не мог перестать отвечать на грубые поцелуи и слабо постанывать в чужой рот всякий раз, когда Джозеф особо ощутимо задевал напряжённый член. Всё было через одежду, но чувствовалось невероятно остро: словно кто-то подсыпал наркотик и оставил в одурманенном состоянии, где физические ощущения увеличивались в сотни раз, заставляя безвольно толкаться бёдрами навстречу движениям и давиться воздухом.

В спину неприятно упирались пружины старого матраса, а вокруг было черным-черно – на них падал лишь пугающе-красноватый свет откуда-то сверху и сбоку, а на потолке копошилась какая-то дрянь. Себастьян потянулся вперёд, пытаясь рассмотреть, но его схватили за глотку, прижимая к неудобной тонкой подушке.

– Не смей, – низко прошипел Джозеф, сильнее сжимая пальцы. Его голос оказался практически неузнаваем: звучал куда ниже и грубее, а тон обжигал холодом.

– Джо, – прохрипел Себастьян, – пусти. Ты что делаешь? Мне такое не нравится.

– Почему меня должно заботить, что тебе нравится? – надломанно хохотнул Джозеф, растянув губы в злой ухмылке. – Тебя это никогда не волновало.

– Неправда, – жалкая попытка оправдаться, – всё было совсем не так, ты же… 

– Только и умеешь, что отговариваться, – выплюнул Джозеф и резко двинул бёдрами, заставив слабо простонать несмотря на неприятное давление на горле. – Ты слабый, Себастьян. Отвратительно слабый.

Джозеф снова его поцеловал, если это вообще можно было назвать поцелуем: он практически вылизывал приоткрытый в попытке ухватить воздуха рот и кусался, до боли, до крови, которая потекла по подбородку и осела солью на языке.

– Ты забыл меня, – злой рык прямо на ухо, – ты за мной не пришёл. Что ты делал, Себастьян? Что? Почему ты меня не искал? Бухал до потери памяти и присовывал какой-нибудь случайной малолетке, которая решила пожалеть престарелого алкоголика, а потом рыдал у неё на плече? Этим ты занимался, да?

– Господи, нет, – чем крепче сжималась хватка на горле, тем сложнее становилось говорить, – конечно нет, что ты… несёшь… Д-джо, п… прекрати, пусти, я… 

– Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись! 

Ползавшее по потолку нечто неожиданно закопошилось, а затем потянуло вниз свои мерзкие щупальца и нежно погладило Джозефа по щеке. От места прикосновения начала расползаться темь: вспузырились отвратительные волдыри, испещряя кожу расходящимися во все стороны бордовыми трещинами, вздулись и зазмеились по лицу чёрные вены. Как тогда, в точности, как тогда, и Себастьян ни черта не мог с этим сделать. Снова оказался полностью беспомощен перед силой, поглощавшей его напарника, его друга, его Джозефа прямо у него на глазах. 

– Ты не пришёл за мной, – голос дрожал от гнева, – не пришёл, когда был мне нужен. Ты был мне так нужен, Себ.

Джозеф обхватил его горло второй рукой и начал душить по-настоящему. Себастьян уже не мог говорить – только слабо сопротивляться и беспомощно царапать ногтями чужие запястья в попытке заставить разжать пальцы. Из носа у Джозефа текла кровь, а из уголка рта – угольного цвета жидкость, оставляющая мерзкие следы на коже и одежде. Перед глазами начало темнеть, но расфокусированным зрением всё же удалось рассмотреть в темноте, тянувшейся с потолка, тощие переломанные руки с длинными изогнутыми когтями, которые сначала ласково огладили плечи Джозефа, а потом впились ему в бока, разрывая одежду, кожу, мясо и внутренности. Джозеф истерично смеялся и харкал на лицо Себастьяна кровью, пока тот стремительно терял сознание, погружась во всё пожирающую черноту, которая утягивала к себе и шептала: «Я могу делать с тобой всё, что захочу».

Темноту рассеял свет настольной лампы, которую Себастьян умудрился оставить включённой перед тем, как провалиться в сон. Он проснулся, вжимаясь в матрас болезненным стояком и комкая пальцами простыни. Было тяжело дышать: казалось, что шею до сих пор сжимают грубые руки, а на бёдрах всё ещё ощущалась тяжесть чужого тела. На лбу выступил пот, а желудок крутило смесью навязчивого возбуждения и липкого страха.

Чтобы прийти в себя и вынырнуть из кошмара, понадобилась пара минут и несколько глотков воды из стоявшей на прикроватной тумбочке бутылки. Организм постепенно успокаивался, очищался разум, отступал морок. Себастьян откинулся на подушки и закрыл лицо ладонями, стараясь медленно и размеренно дышать через нос.

Сны – отражение глубоко или не очень запрятанных желаний, страхов и сомнений. Он прекрасно это знал, как и то, что продолжать отрицать, с какой силой его тянуло к Джозефу, будет попросту глупо. 

На самом деле его тянуло к Джозефу всегда. Возможно, с самой первой их встречи. Себастьян прекрасно помнил собственные мысли в первые месяцы знакомства, после того, как Джозеф перестал вести себя с ним как загнанная лань. После того, как он раскрылся, и они сблизились, Себастьян думал, что, не встреть он Майру раньше Джозефа, – обязательно бы к нему подкатил. Думал без сожалений, просто констатировал факт. Он безумно любил Майру, всей душой и сердцем, и на тот момент их отношения были на самом пике. Они сходили в объятиях друг друга с ума, и Себастьян не представлял себя с иным человеком. Даже не хотел представлять. Майра была для него всем: наполняла его жизнь своим мягким светом и делала его искренне, незамутнённо счастливым.

Майра навсегда останется его частью, его половиной, его огромной любовью, матерью его ребёнка. Но матерью – в первую очередь. Так же глупо будет не признавать, что эту роль она занимала с куда большей охотой, чем роль жены. Их отношения не развалились, нет. Не развалился и брак – просто принял иную форму, перетёк в нечто, возможно, даже большее, чем романтическая любовь.

Пока Майра была жива, пока в сердце Себастьяна теплилась надежда, что она вернётся и всё встанет на круги своя, завести нормальные отношения с другим человеком он бы не сумел. Был способен лишь на жалкий суррогат в форме физической связи с тем, к кому отчаянно влекло. Тогда Себастьян не мог предложить ничего большего.

Когда Джозеф схватил его за рукав в полуразрушенном и продолжавшем рассыпаться прямо на глазах отеле и открыл рот, чтобы попытаться произнести то, что он не был готов сказать, а Себастьян – услышать, Себастьян не дал ему это сделать. Заткнул отчаянным, болезненным, впервые за всё время нежным поцелуем, бережно прижимая к себе за талию и придерживая за подбородок. Это был последний раз перед «смертью» Джозефа, когда Себастьян до него дотрагивался. Последний шанс, который он благополучно проебал, как и все предыдущие.

Сейчас всё было иначе. Майра его отпустила. Отпустила со спокойным сердцем, умоляя прожить отобранную жизнь так, как должны были прожить они. Он смирился с её смертью: она была неизбежна и имела огромный, безграничный смысл, такой же невероятный, как и её жертва. Он сделал всё, что мог, абсолютно всё. Он боролся до последней секунды, но им было не суждено иного. Себастьян не забудет Майру никогда, не позволит забыть и Лили, но это не держало, не прибивало к полу тяжёлым грузом потери и чувства вины, наоборот – давало свободу, безграничную и лёгкую, словно глоток чистого морозного воздуха.

Себастьян закрыл все гештальты, принял то, что произошло, и научился себя не винить, но Джозеф был той единственной раной, что никак не могла затянуться и периодически напоминала о себе глухой болью где-то в районе сердца, когда Себастьян в очередной раз сдирал с неё корку.

В глубине души он всегда понимал, что чувствовал к нему Джозеф, и наконец-то мог ответить взаимностью. Безумно хотел освободить то, что так давно спало внутри. Дать выход, выплеснуть, отпустить.

Но вместо старых барьеров перед ним вставали новые, и как рушить их, Себастьян не представлял.

***

Кошмар поднял Себастьяна в пять утра, и уснуть заново так и не вышло. И то, что он, проходя мимо комнаты Джозефа, спавшего с открытой дверью, случайно заглянул внутрь и стал свидетелем будоражащей и без того возбуждённое воображение картины, совсем не помогло. Джозефу, видимо, стало жарко, и он стянул с себя одеяло, которое теперь путалось у него в ногах, а футболка, в которой он спал, задралась, открывая бледный живот. Себастьян тихо чертыхнулся и обречённо подумал, что в ванную придётся идти не только отливать. Стерпеть бы не получилось.

Когда он последний раз занимался сексом? Он даже вспомнить не мог. Ему попросту было не до того, да и сам факт отсутствия физической близости с кем-то, честно говоря, не напрягал. У него находились дела поважнее, а самостоятельно справиться с потребностями организма не составляло труда, да и в его возрасте они были уже не столь острыми, как некогда. Но, судя по всему, и эту привычную часть жизни Джозеф перевернул своим появлением с ног на голову. Его хотелось всё сильнее и сильнее, особенно после этого сна, который, по идее, в первую очередь должен был всё же напугать, а не возбудить, только вот за долгие годы после потери Лили и между «Маяком» и Юнионом Себастьян попросту успел привыкнуть к кошмарам. Они давно перестали оседать в его сознании.

Себастьян не собирался позволять себе снова с головой погрузиться в чувство вины. С него хватит. Он либо забудет об этом, либо всё же поговорит с Джозефом, если тот хотя бы немного приоткроет свою грёбаную раковину и позволит заглянуть в душу.

Ко всему прочему, Себастьян просто банально не выспался, и это подпортило настроение на целый день. Который, правда, пролетел почти незаметно. Они посвятили его попыткам найти новую информацию и переработать уже известную. Джозеф зарылся в ноутбук, сидя с ним и своей верной записной книжкой за столом в гостиной, Себастьян же устроился на диване с той самой папкой, которую Джозеф показал в первый день. Наконец получив возможность нормально её изучить, Себастьян внимательно читал каждую газетную вырезку и распечатанную статью и по несколько минут вглядывался в каждую фотографию в надежде обнаружить нечто, ускользнувшее от их внимания. Что-то, что, возможно, поможет им понять, что именно у Рувика на уме и чего им следует ожидать от его дома.

Ведь, по сути, они шли практически вслепую, зная лишь самый минимум. Такое было чертовски опасно в общем и целом, а когда речь шла о непредсказуемом психопате, расхаживавшем по Портленду в чужом теле, – тем более. Но, с другой стороны, Себастьян всё равно пребывал в уверенности, что вне своей маленькой виртуальной реальности Рубен мало на что способен. Будь это иначе, он бы вряд ли так долго трусливо прятался. И наверняка попытался бы избавиться от Себастьяна, но не сделал этого даже сейчас, когда наконец высунул голову из песка. Значит, не хватало силёнок, значит, он только и мог, что играть в доброго доктора. Значит, пока ситуация складывалась в их пользу.

– Что ж, камер у него в квартире нет, – сообщил Джозеф с крайне довольным видом, – так что мы можем не бояться, что Рувик узнает о нашем небольшом визите. Главное – не оставлять следов.

– И как же ты это выяснил? – Себастьян поднял взгляд от своих раскиданных по всему дивану бумажек.

– Он не зарегистрирован ни в одной компании, предоставляющей услуги по обеспечению безопасности. В том числе ни в одной частной.

– А имена ты…

– Да, я проверил и вымышленное имя, и настоящее, и даже «Рувик».

– Только в рамках города смотрел? Вдруг он воспользовался…

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – игриво улыбнулся Джозеф. – Город, прилегающие районы, а также крупные и не очень фирмы, обслуживающие в рамках штата. Наш доктор Бейкер не пользовался услугами ни одной из них.

Себастьян усмехнулся. Забивать сейчас голову мыслями о том, откуда у Джозефа доступ к подобной информации, он не собирался – бесполезно. Это оставляло место лишь лёгкому удивлению от того, насколько Джозеф сейчас был на своём месте. Да что уж тут, они оба. Что у них всегда получалось делать вместе по-настоящему хорошо, так это свою работу. И плевать, что теперь они выполняли её уже совсем в другом ключе. От осознания этого на душе стало чертовски тепло, и даже почти ушла вызванная недосыпом угрюмость.

Правда, потом она вернулась с утроенной силой, когда они оказались на пожарной лестнице рядом с окнами Рувика, и Джозеф, заметно нервничая, готовился перегнуться через перила.

– Ты ведь не боишься высоты? – хмыкнул Себастьян, наблюдая за тем, как он мнётся. 

– Нет, – покачал головой Джозеф, – но полететь с седьмого этажа всё равно не хочу.

– Может, всё же мне? Я в STEM с таких высот налетался, что мне уже, честное слово, насрать.

– В смысле? – заинтересованно повернулся к нему Джозеф.

– Ну, почему-то и Рувику, и двум мудакам из Юниона казалось невероятно забавным и продуктивным скидывать меня откуда-нибудь с высоты в какое-нибудь новое дерьмо. В огромное озеро крови, например. 

– И как же ты пережил все эти падения? 

Себастьян молча развёл руками.

Джозеф покачал головой:

– Ну, в таком случае точно лучше мне. Я меньше, а тут нужна маневренность.

Не поспоришь при всём желании: они и так находились в достаточно узком пространстве, которое занимали вдвоём практически полностью. Себастьян кое-как сделал шаг назад, освобождая Джозефу место, и окинул взглядом жилое здание напротив и улицу внизу. По ней гуляло на удивление мало людей. Видимо, поздний вечер буднего дня не особо способствовал праздношатанию. В окнах соседнего дома тоже никого не было видно, так что действовать стоило сейчас, при минимальном риске оказаться замеченными. Себастьян коротко кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Джозефа, и тот, уже не думая лишний раз, перегнулся через перила, насколько это было возможно.

Себастьян осторожно, но крепко придерживал его за талию – от греха подальше и просто пользуясь шансом лишний раз дотронуться, – и через пару минут возни окно всё же удалось поднять настолько, чтобы появилась возможность в него пролезть. И тут Себастьян собирался идти первым.

Мягко отодвинув Джозефа в сторону, он прикинул расстояние между перилами и подоконником. По фотографиям они уже знали, что там всего-то порядка двадцати дюймов, так что ничего критичного, но оценить вживую всё равно стоило. Окно располагалось несколько ниже лестничной площадки, так что нужно было лишь поставить ноги на подоконник и быстро скользнуть внутрь. Проще простого.

Вручив Джозефу сумку, Себастьян взобрался на перила и, устроившись максимально надёжно, потянулся вперёд и нащупал ступнями подоконник. Сначала твёрдо встал на него, а затем согнул колени и, всё ещё держась за перила, соскользнул всем телом внутрь комнаты. Затем, мысленно поблагодарив Рувика за то, что тот установил достаточно широкие окна, чтобы в них мог пролезть рослый мужик, высунулся из окна, взял протянутую Джозефом сумку и поставил её на пол рядом с собой.

– Твоя очередь. – На лице Джозефа читалось лёгкое волнение, и Себастьян успокаивающе добавил: – Я подхвачу, не ссыкуй.

Джозеф в ответ картинно закатил глаза, но трусить перестал. Забрался на перила, повторяя движения Себастьяна, и буквально через минуту на удивление грациозно приземлился на пол и заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь.

– Хм, ну вот, даже спасать тебя не пришлось, – разочарованно протянул Себастьян.

– А ты надеялся, что меня придётся спасать?

– Немного?..

Джозеф картинно вздохнул, а затем огляделся вокруг. Они находились в прибранной гостиной, посередине которой стоял массивный диван с тёмно-бордовой обивкой. Мебель явно была недешевой, но при минимальном её количестве и спокойстве убранства не казалась кричащей. Обстановка говорила о сдержанности вкуса хозяина квартиры, а ещё создавала такое впечатление, будто тот здесь практически не живёт – личностью она не обладала совсем. Никаких персональных вещей в шкафах, картин на стенах, даже растений по углам – только выкрашенные в спокойный бежевый цвет стены и давящие своей высотой потолки.

– Рувик, я смотрю, домашний парень, – неодобрительно буркнул Себастьян.

– Определённо, – согласился Джозеф и протянул ему латексные перчатки, которые достал из сумки. Сам он был в своих кожаных, сегодня – на обеих руках, а не только на левой, как обычно ходил в последние дни. 

– Хочу посмотреть, что у него в холодильнике, – заявил Себастьян и решительно направился к коридору, который, как ему показалось, вёл на кухню.

– Серьёзно? – донёсся откуда-то сзади возмущённый возглас. – Думаешь, он прячет наработки по STEM в холодильнике? 

– Не-а, но вот что этот мудак жрёт, мне интересно. Наверняка трупы младенцев.

– Зачем ему есть трупы мл… а, господи, неважно. Я в кабинет, а ты развлекайся. 

Кухня по атмосфере оказалась такой же, как и гостиная, если не хуже. Чистая, буквально вылизанная, да попросту стерильная, словно больница. Даже стола не было, только небольшая стойка с одним-единственным стулом. На стойке красовалась ваза для фруктов, в которой лежало одинокое киви. Подавив желание съесть его из элементарной вредности, Себастьян натянул выданные ранее перчатки и открыл холодильник.

Трупов младенцев там, естественно, не оказалось, да и вообще содержимое разочаровало своей скудностью: начатая упаковка яиц, молоко, скучный греческий йогурт, немного овощей, какая-то невнятная хрень в контейнере, при более близком рассмотрении оказавшаяся добротной порцией ризотто с грибами. Самой интересной находкой стали консервированные артишоки. Мясо-то где? Рувик что, вегетарианец? Фу.

Себастьян захлопнул дверцу, чувствуя, как пальцы щекочет нарастающее раздражение. Ничто в этой квартире не говорило о том, что она принадлежала Рубену Викториано. Здесь мог обитать кто угодно – настолько она казалась пустой и безличной. Наверное, в том, что Рувик не захотел обживать пространство, не было ничего особо странного, но это всё равно напрягало. Им была попросту необходима хоть какая-то зацепка, хоть что-то, а этот дом показывал им средний палец. Может, они ошиблись адресом?..

– Себ!

Голос прозвучал откуда-то из глубины квартиры, и Себастьян отозвался сразу – Джозефу либо требовалась помощь, либо он сумел что-то найти. Медлить Себастьян не собирался в обоих случаях, к тому же, на кухне уже точно было нечего делать. Вряд ли в шкафчиках нашлось бы что-то интереснее полупустой коробки органических хлопьев.

Кабинет, вероятно, был единственной комнатой, которая имела личность: в шкафах стояли книги, на столе тихо жужжал невыключенный компьютер, а на притаившейся в углу небольшой кушетке остался небрежно брошенный плед. Только вот Себастьян всё равно в первую очередь заметил, что этот кабинет ужасно напоминал круглый зал из особняка Викториано, в который ему не посчастливилось попасть. Там его подкараулил Рувик, и он увернулся от его загребущей смертельной хватки только каким-то чудом. Чудом унёс и ноги, забившись под старый диван и переждав угрозу. Воспоминания, надо сказать, были не из приятных, и такое очевидное сходство заставило недовольно оскалиться. У этих маньяков просто никакого воображения. 

Джозеф сидел в офисном кресле, стоявшем у стола, и держал в руках какие-то документы, которые внимательно изучал. Даже не подняв глаза на вошедшего Себастьяна, он жестом поманил его к себе. Засранец.

– Смотри. – Отложив бумажки на стол, Джозеф ткнул пальцем в одну из них и отъехал на кресле немного назад, освобождая место.

Себастьян склонился над документами и начал читать, с каждой новой строчкой хмурясь всё сильнее.

– Что за херня, – пробормотал он, – не понимаю половину. Это английский вообще?

– Да, Себ, – фыркнул Джозеф. – Совсем плохо?

– Да не, погоди… ох, блядь.

Он упёрся ладонями в поверхность стола и прищурился, ещё раз перечитав строку, чтобы убедиться, что воспринял её правильно.

– Либо я совсем неотёсанный болван и понял всё через жопу, либо этот уёбок тестирует на своих пациентах новый STEM, не требующий прямого подключения… и физического Ядра.

Джозеф мрачно кивнул.

– Но весь принцип STEM построен на том, что мир создаётся на основе сознания определённого человека, так? – Себастьян распрямился и принялся расхаживать вокруг стола кругами. – Поэтому в первый раз понадобился сам Рувик, а во второй – Лили. Как он собирается кого-то подключать, не имея Ядра?

– Ну, по записям не особо понятно, – вздохнул Джозеф, – но я предполагаю, что он каким-то образом будет контролировать симуляцию, при этом находясь в сознании?.. 

– Да это же невозможно! Контролировать STEM и одновременно оставаться в реальном мире? 

– Возможно, там не такие огромные масштабы? Я тоже уверен, что построить целый город подобным образом попросту невозможно, но, вероятно, это что-то небольшое, узконаправленное… выгодное только самому Рувику? 

– Возможно, – раздражённо выдохнул Себастьян, запуская пятерню в волосы. – «Мёбиус» хотел контролировать целый мир, а этому такое, наверное, в хер не впёрлось. Вот и пытается сделать что-то для удовлетворения собственных больных желаний, какими бы они там ни были.

– Как думаешь, чего он хочет добиться? – Джозеф аккуратно разложил записи Рувика на столе, достал из сумки захваченную с собой камеру и начал делать снимки страниц.

– Понятия не имею, – покачал головой Себастьян, – но явно ничего хорошего. К науке у него интерес нездоровый. Когда я попал через STEM в особняк его семейки, насмотрелся многого. Ему вообще плевать, он на что угодно готов пойти, чтобы удовлетворить свою жажду познания. Так что все те пациенты, с которыми он проводит свою «особенную терапию», для него не больше, чем подопытные, блядь, свинки. 

Себастьян понял, что у него дрожит от гнева голос, только когда Джозеф поднял на него внимательный взгляд. Правда, понять, что тот выражал, не получилось при всём желании – он был скорее… изучающим. Наблюдающим словно со стороны, никак не выдающим истинные чувства и мысли своего обладателя, который всегда отлично умел прятаться под маской равнодушия, когда того хотел.

– Мы не можем сдать его властям, Джо, – отрезал Себастьян. – Говори, что хочешь, но мы должны… 

– Его убить. Да, я знаю.

На лице Джозефа не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Он произнёс это абсолютно спокойно, без малейшей эмоции – ни сожалений, ни сомнений, хотя и радости тоже не наблюдалось. И Себастьян должен был признать, что это немного пугало. Выросший в Канаде Джозеф однажды рассказал, что у него был выбор: поступить в полицейскую академию либо во Флориде, либо в Нью-Йорке. И что одной из причин, по которой он выбрал второй штат, стал факт наличия в первом смертной казни. Говорил, что, мол, не смог бы отправлять на такое даже самых страшных преступников, и что эту меру наказания уже давно пора запретить во всей стране. 

Себастьян считал иначе. Он бы без доли сомнений усадил всех серийных убийц, насильников и педофилов на электрический стул. А Рувик был чуть ли не хуже их всех вместе взятых – его деяния выходили за грань человеческих преступлений. Он не заслуживал жизни. Тем более той, что отнял у ни в чём не повинного, совсем ещё юного мальчишки, которого вселенная поломала так, что он оказался в психиатрической лечебнице без возможности постоять за себя. 

Себастьян всё это прекрасно понимал, но то, что Джозеф с ним соглашался, не радовало ни капли.

– Хм, думал, придётся тебя уговаривать, – сказал он максимально спокойным голосом, никак не выдававшим удивление и занывшую где-то под сердцем странную тоску непонятно о чём.

– Это была наша изначальная цель, разве нет? – Джозеф приподнял бровь. – Избавиться от него раз и навсегда. Иного способа нет, всё остальное – слишком рискованно. Если он сумел выбраться из «Маяка», фактически будучи мёртвым… сомневаюсь, что тюремные стены надолго его удержат. 

– Мне-то ничего объяснять не нужно, – хмыкнул Себастьян. – Я просто… не ожидал, что ты тоже это понимаешь. Мы ведь с тобой раньше спорили на подобные темы.

– Раньше, Себастьян. Раньше, – тихо произнёс Джозеф и мотнул головой, будто что-то с себя стряхивая, а затем начал складывать бумаги Рувика назад в папку. К слову, про бумаги.

– Слушай, а где ты их вообще нашёл? Ты быстро управился. 

– Нижний ящик стола, двойное дно. Очевидно, улики Рувик прятать совсем не умеет. 

– Ну, сейфы ему помогали мало. Как, собственно, и мне… да ты, наверное, помнишь этого здорового мужика с молотом.

– Слишком хорошо… он попал по мне своим мешком, и я тогда ноги еле-еле унёс. Пули на него совсем не действовали.

– Не надо было, Джо, стрелять по голове, – заявил Себастьян с видом знатока, которым, по сути, и стал после того, как ему пришлось столько раз убивать эту тварь. 

– Спасибо за своевременный совет, – язвительно ответил Джозеф. 

Перед тем, как выйти из кабинета и направиться к тому же окну, через которое они попали внутрь, Себастьян краем глаза заметил на столе Рувика фотографию юной черноволосой девушки в красном платье, в которой сразу же признал Лауру. 

Не тронуло это ни капли.

***

До их вчерашнего открытия Джозеф сообщал Татьяне информацию через переписку, но сегодня они договорились встретиться с ней ещё раз, чтобы показать фотографии – пересылать такое по почте было небезопасно.

И, наверное, осознание значимости всего происходящего снизошло на Себастьяна только в тот момент, когда они сидели втроём на лавочке в парке, недалеко от их временного пристанища. Сидевший посередине Джозеф вполголоса рассказывал Татьяне о том, что они нашли, открыв на экране ноутбука снимки документов и периодически указывая на что-то пальцем. На улице было чертовски жарко. Себастьян надел простую чёрную майку без рукавов, открывавшую плечи, и Джозеф на него почему-то целый день странно косился со своим коронным нечитаемым выражением лица. Но не сейчас, конечно, сейчас его слишком затянул диалог с Татьяной, в котором Себастьян не участвовал – так, слушал вполуха. 

В этой странной пространной расслабленности, под лай выведенных на прогулку собак, призывные крики несчастного парнишки в костюме хот-дога и тихое шипение стоявшей на скамейке банки газировки до Себастьяна и дошло, что Рувик строит новый STEM, а сам он стремительно влюбляется в своего лучшего друга, которого считал мёртвым шесть лет. Вот и верь теперь, что после сорока в жизни не происходит ничего интересного.

Джозеф дотронулся до его локтя, вырвав из мыслей. Повернувшись к нему, Себастьян понял, что они остались вдвоём.

– А где?..

– Мы всё обсудили, и Татьяна ушла, – пожал плечами Джозеф. – Она с тобой попрощалась, но ты не отреагировал. Ты просто сидел и смотрел на… м-м… питьевой фонтанчик?..

Себастьян закашлялся, но сделал вид, что прочищает горло. Вроде бы получилось успешно.

– Немного задумался, прости. Что решили?

– Татьяна попытается перенести свой «особенный» приём на более раннюю дату. Если Рувик и правда тестирует на таких сеансах новый прототип, то нам нужно как можно быстрее пресечь всё на корню. Вряд ли это улучшает душевное здоровье его пациентов.

– Да уж. Как его вообще в психотерапию-то занесло? Ещё и диплом получил, гад.

Копия диплома, согласно которой Лоуренс Бейкер с отличием выпустился из университета Орегона в 2009-ом году, а также копии всех остальных документов, подтверждавших его квалификацию, тоже содержались в папке Джозефа. Оригиналы, естественно, были поддельными, но выполненными крайне качественно. 

– Это отличный полигон для проведения подобных экспериментов, так что ничего удивительного. 

– Нам стоит поговорить с кем-нибудь из его пациентов. Посмотреть, что они скажут о методах доктора Бейкера. 

– Ты прав, – согласился Джозеф и выудил свою извечную книжечку, чтобы всё в неё записать. – Теперь, когда мы знаем, что у Рувика на уме, сможем задать им нужные вопросы.

– Представимся журналистами, – продолжил мысль Себастьян. – Судя по всем этим восторженным статьям, его подопытные очень любят говорить с журналистами. Только вот одна загвоздка… как мы их найдём? Интервью ведь анонимные.

– О, тут нам повезло. В той папке лежал список имён используемых для эксперимента людей, а отфотографировал я её полностью, так что никаких проблем.

– Джекпот, – хмыкнул Себастьян. – Что-то нам пока слишком везёт, не находишь?

Джозеф задумался на несколько секунд, чуть оттянув большим пальцем нижнюю губу. Себастьян невольно на него засмотрелся. Во рту стало невыносимо сухо, и почти позабытая газировка пришлась очень кстати.

– Возможно, – прозвучал наконец ответ. – Но, знаешь, дарёному коню… 

– Да-да, знаем мы этих дарёных коней. Говорю тебе, после такого обычно накрывает огромной пиздой.

– Прекрасный выбор слов, Себ, спасибо. У меня, знаешь ли, достаточно богатое воображение.

– Всегда к вашим услугам.

Джозеф закатил глаза, но на губах у него играла лёгкая улыбка.

– Мой герой. Но, герой, как насчёт вернуться в квартиру и определиться с первой жертвой?

– М-м, жертвой... твой выбор слов мне тоже нравится, – оскалился Себастьян. Поднявшись со скамейки, он потянулся, расправляя слегка затекшие плечи, и снова почувствовал на себе тот самый странный нечитаемый взгляд, но значения этому не придал. 

До квартиры было рукой подать, и уйму времени они потратили уже внутри, пытаясь выйти на контакт или найти адрес хоть одного человека из оказавшегося на удивление многочисленным списка – имён в нём значилось двадцать три. Они пошли по порядку и упёрлись в тупик. Отыскать либо не получалось вообще ничего, либо информация оказывалась неполной, либо они попадали на голосовую почту или же банально выключенный телефон. 

Им остро не хватало полицейской базы: она бы невероятно упростила задачу. Да, конечно, в ней значились бы не все, но, чёрт, у каждого второго есть хоть какой-нибудь старый штраф за превышение скорости. Кого-то они бы точно нашли. А так бегали по кругу, который повторялся раз за разом – пустой поисковой запрос, минута долгих гудков, «оставьте сообщение после сигнала». 

– Кажется, я сглазил, – вымученно протянул Себастьян, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные на столе руки. – Вот он, конец удачи. Пришло время пиз… 

– Умоляю, не заканчивай это предложение, – прервал его Джозеф. – Кажется, ты прав. Мы уже семнадцать человек вычеркнули, и всё бесполезно. 

– А на улице вечереет.

За окном и правда постепенно начинало темнеть, а часы показывали 7:30 вечера.

– Долго же мы просидели, – Джозеф устало и уже без особого интереса перевернул очередную страницу жёлтого справочника, – я и не заметил, как время проле… Себ! Напомни-ка мне двадцатое имя.

Себастьян сверился с распечатанной фотографией списка пациентов.

– Аманда Пиллсбери. 

– Да, она! – Джозеф повернул к нему справочник и ткнул пальцем в одну из строчек. – Аманда Пиллсбери. У неё цветочный магазин, работает до девяти. Но такой улицы я не знаю, проверь адрес?

– Бля, – Себастьян недовольно посмотрел на результат, выданный картами Google, – она практически на другом конце города.

Джозеф перегнулся через его плечо, обдавая на удивление ярким запахом геля для душа и почему-то мяты.

– Да, и правда далековато. Но у нас ещё полтора часа до закрытия. Успеем?

– Ну, должны… 

Они успели, даже с запасом, приехав на место около половины девятого. По пути набрали указанный в справочнике номер магазина, но трубку, конечно, никто не взял, что к этому моменту уже не удивляло.

Но что всё же удивило, так это то, что по адресу не оказалось никакого цветочного магазина.

Выйдя из машины, Себастьян окинул неверящим взглядом небольшое серое здание, на окне которого красовалась табличка «Сдаётся в аренду». При более тщательном рассмотрении внутри не оказалось ничего, кроме голых серых стен, сваленных у них досок и какого-то старого, припорошенного обвалившейся штукатуркой шкафа в дальнем углу. До цветочного магазина это богом забытое местечко, мягко говоря, не дотягивало, как и до обиталища некой Аманды Пиллсбери, которую они так надеялись тут отыскать. 

– Знаешь, я не думаю, что список вообще реален, – вздохнул откуда-то сбоку незаметно подошедший Джозеф.

– Похоже на то, – мрачно ответил Себастьян. – Или наша удача правда себя исчерпала, но твой вариант более вероятен. 

Джозеф молча кивнул. Они постояли ещё пару минут, бессмысленно пялясь на пустое здание, ради которого проехали чуть ли не через весь город, а потом вернулись в машину. По дороге назад ни один из них не произнёс ни слова, и у Себастьяна на душе скребли кошки: его не оставляло смутное ощущение того, что со всем происходящим что-то очень, очень не так. Только вот что именно, понять никак не получалось.

К тому моменту, как они добрались до квартиры, ко всем предыдущим чувствам добавилась ещё и головная боль. Себастьян сразу ретировался в свою комнату, устало бросив, что ужасно вымотался и идёт спать. Обычно он ложился позже, но Джозеф не стал возражать, только коротко кивнул и скользнул к своему оставленному на столе ноутбуку. Он, видимо, пока ещё не собирался сдаваться, но у Себастьяна сил уже не осталось. 

Сознание уплыло, стоило положить голову на подушку. Себастьян провалился в блаженную темноту, которая была так ему необходима, но спокойствие продлилось недолго.

Джозеф, в реальности находившийся в соседней комнате, снова пришёл к нему во сне. На этот раз он был одет не в старую полицейскую форму, а в свою нынешнюю одежду, уже казавшуюся привычной, и от властности той ночи не осталось и следа. Сейчас всё разыгрывалось наоборот. Они лежали друг к другу лицом, и Джозеф горячо прижимался всем телом, обвивал руками шею и шептал между поцелуями что-то несвязное, заставляя глухо рычать и притягивать ещё ближе, хоть ближе, казалось, уже некуда.

Джозеф был просто невероятно податливый: стоило перевернуть его на спину и навалиться сверху, как он сразу развёл ноги и обхватил ими бёдра Себастьяна, вскидывая собственные вверх и потираясь пахом. И, господи, его хотелось просто до боли. Себастьян прижался губами к его шее под кадыком, двинул тазом вперёд, и Джозеф простонал уже совсем громко и непристойно. 

Себастьян отстранился, приподнявшись, но лишь за тем, чтобы обхватить его лицо и снова жадно поцеловать. Джозеф судорожно цеплялся за его рубашку, комкая ткань, и тяжело дышал. А когда Себастьян оторвался от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и убрал руки, на месте его прикосновений на коже Джозефа остались чёрные-чёрные прогалины, от которых по лицу начали расползаться такие же чёрные трещины. 

Себастьян испуганно вскрикнул, а Джозеф лишь смущённо улыбнулся и снова приник к нему, снова накрыл его губы своими, а когда отстранился – с них начала слезать кожа, обнажая розоватое мясо. По подбородку потекла кровь.

– Господи, Джо… – несвязно пробормотал Себастьян и принялся в панике оглядываться по сторонам в попытке найти хоть что-то, что могло бы остановить кровотечение, закрыть невольно притягивающие к себе взгляд чёрные провалы, которые, казалось, становились только глубже. Но безуспешно. Старый матрас, на котором они лежали, завис посреди пустоты. Со всех сторон их окружало бесконечное ничто, а у Себастьяна не было даже бинта.

Липкая паника сжимала горло, затрудняла дыхание, мешала адекватно мыслить, а Джозеф почему-то совсем не боялся. Его как будто ни капли не трогало то, что его освежевывает заживо какая-то неизвестная сила. Он совсем не обращал на это внимания и лишь продолжал тянуться к Себастьяну. Поддев пальцами ремень его брюк, начал расстёгивать пряжку, довольно улыбаясь перепачканным ртом, с краёв которого теперь, помимо крови, текла ещё и вязкая чёрная жидкость.

Старый образ, старый страх, повторяющийся по-новому. Снова и снова, раз за разом.

Себастьян обхватил чужое запястье, останавливая, и от его пальцев вверх по руке Джозефа тут же пошли трещины, такие же, как на лице. И тогда Себастьян жалобно взвыл от полнейшего непонимания, что сделать, чтобы всё исправить, чтобы всё это прекратить.

– Ну ты чего, – ласково сказал Джозеф немного булькающим от собравшейся во рту крови голосом, – не надо расстраиваться. Всё в порядке, Себ. Ты ведь хотел увидеть, что у меня внутри, правда?

Он чуть наклонил голову набок, не теряя при этом своей мягкой улыбки, и начал расстёгивать Себастьяну ширинку.

Когда практически слезшие с лица губы коснулись низа живота, размазывая по нему кровь и грязь, Себастьян проснулся, прижимая ладонь ко рту, чтобы не закричать в голос.

***

– Ты в порядке?

Вопрос заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности – Себастьян в очередной раз слишком глубоко ушёл в свои мысли. Это уже становилось пагубной привычкой.

– Эм, да, да, конечно, – пробормотал он и запихал в рот огромный кусок панкейка, о котором совсем позабыл. Тот успел остыть, и щедро налитый сверху кленовый сироп лип к нёбу густой, приторной массой. 

– Ты минут десять сидел и смотрел в стену, а к еде даже не притронулся, – осторожно заметил Джозеф. – Ты обычно проявляешь куда больший энтузиазм в отношении завтрака. Невкусно получилось?

– Прости, задумался, – вздохнул Себастьян. – Вкусно, не переживай.

Джозеф поднялся значительно раньше него, и к тому моменту, когда сонный Себастьян добрался до кухни, на столе его уже ждала ароматная стопка свежеиспечённых панкейков. То, что Джозеф приготовил завтрак, было ужасно мило, но заставляло задуматься, сколько же тот спал и спал ли вообще. Когда Себастьян проснулся от кошмара и пошёл в ванную в два часа ночи, Джозеф всё ещё сидел за ноутбуком, и даже не заметил его, крадущегося мимо комнаты. Что, правда, было Себастьяну только на руку – объяснять своё состояние он не имел ни малейшего желания.

И сейчас, когда они так чертовски по-домашнему сидели за столом с тарелками еды и чашками кофе, его разум сам куда-то уплывал, пробуждая воспоминания о том, что привиделось ночью. Себастьян смотрел на Джозефа, и ему казалось, будто тот в любую секунду либо кинется с поцелуями, либо начнёт разлагаться, не вставая с места. Слишком уж хорошо всё складывалось – несмотря на вчерашнюю неудачу с пациентами Рувика, – слишком тёплой и простой была атмосфера. Себастьян практически чувствовал в этой ауре спокойствия всполохи электричества, предвестие шторма, который вот-вот накроет их с головой и выбросит из зыбкой иллюзии на сушу.

Больше всего он боялся, что этот шторм раскидает их по разным берегам. 

– Не пугай меня так больше, – сказал Джозеф, аккуратно складывая нож и вилку на свою уже пустую тарелку. – Тебе не идёт серьёзность.

Себастьян фыркнул.

– Это ты меня сейчас тонко обозвал беспечным дурачком, или мне показалось?

– Показалось, конечно же, – ответил Джозеф с каменным лицом, выражение которого отчётливо говорило о том, что нет, не показалось. Себастьян не стал заострять внимание на этой давно отрастившей бороду шутке и спросил, насаживая на вилку целый панкейк и ничуть не смущаясь говорить с набитым ртом:

– Ладно, мистер саркастичный детектив, каковы наши дальнейшие планы? 

Когда они служили в полиции, Себастьян всегда негласно становился тем, кто занимал в расследованиях ведущую роль. Это происходило само по себе, без лишних обсуждений – они с Джозефом прекрасно знали, что именно нужно делать, чтобы их совместная работа проходила максимально успешно. Сначала влияло, конечно, и то, что Себастьян был старшим детективом, а Джозеф – младшим, но и после повышения последнего их привычное распределение не изменилось. Это ни в коем случае не значило, что Джозеф не имел права принимать собственные решения, но последнее слово всё равно оставалось за Себастьяном, и общий ход расследования направлял тоже он.

Сейчас же всё складывалось с точностью до наоборот. Карты находились в руках у Джозефа, именно он это задумал, именно он был источником информации и имел доступ к необходимым ресурсам. Себастьян не привык играть роль того, кому говорят, что делать и куда идти, она ему никогда не нравилась – необходимость занимать лидирующую позицию и иметь максимальный контроль над ситуацией была заложена у него в природе. Но сейчас, с Джозефом, всё получилось само собой и казалось естественным. В конце концов, с тем, что он несколько потерял хватку из-за отсутствия практики, спорить было глупо. Джозеф же, судя по всему, занимался в эти годы если не непосредственно детективной работой, то чем-то с ней схожим. Может, частными расследованиями?

После Юниона Себастьян и сам думал о подобном по той простой причине, что такая деятельность была максимально приближена к работе полицейским, на которую он положил всю свою жизнь. Он попросту не знал ничего иного, а непосредственно в органы вернуться не мог. Даже несмотря на колоссальную работу по заметанию следов и корректировке документов, которую проделала Кидман, сместив заодно с постов в полицейском департаменте Кримсон-Сити всех, кто находился в кармане у «Мёбиуса». Однако мысли о карьере сыщика ушли довольно быстро – Себастьян не мог позволить себе такую работу, только не теперь, когда в его жизни снова появилась Лили. Нужно было что-то безопасное и стабильное, и охрана показалась ему единственным более-менее логичным выбором.

У Джозефа же дочери, о которой необходимо заботиться, не имелось, так что он вполне мог заниматься частными расследованиями. Это объясняло и наличие у него доступа к некоторым базам. Но спрашивать напрямую Себастьян, конечно, не стал – прекрасно понимал, что не получит ответа.

– Татьяна перенесла свой сеанс на завтра, – сообщил Джозеф, – на шесть вечера. Так что мы скоро узнаем, что конкретно Рувик делает со своими особенными пациентами.

– Очевидно, что именно он с ними делает, разве нет? – хмыкнул Себастьян. – Мы не смогли найти ни одного. Магазина той дамочки уже попросту не существует.

– Убивай он их, кто-то из родственников или знакомых наверняка бы уже сообщил о пропаже, и местная полиция начала бы их искать, – возразил Джозеф.

– Я не думаю, что он их именно убивает, Джо. Скорее, они все радостно прогуливаются по просторам STEM. Что, в принципе, равносильно смерти.

– Мы не знаем, с каким именно STEM имеем дело. Без Ядра он может быть любым. Отличным от того, с каким мы сталкивались. Возможно, там даже спокойно.

– Ага, спокойно, как в Юнионе, – фыркнул Себастьян. – Идеальная американская мечта, за считанные дни превратившаяся в идеальный американский ужастик.

– Сути это всё равно не меняет, – Джозеф рассеянно водил по пустой тарелке вилкой, что-то рисуя оставшимся на ней кленовым сиропом, – ведь если все эти люди находятся в STEM, они всё равно не дома со своими семьями. Их бы в любом случае объявили в розыск как пропавших без вести. 

Внезапно ударившая в голову мысль заставила Себастьяна застыть с поднесённой ко рту вилкой.

– Джо, – начал он, – в тех документах ведь говорилось, что эта его новая система не требует физического подключения, так?

Джозеф кивнул.

– Что, если… блядь, что, если в этом и дело? Всех этих людей не объявили в розыск по той причине, что они никуда не пропадали? 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Джозеф, нахмурившись, но на его лице уже читалось медленно приходящее понимание.

– Рувик, мудак этот ебучий, осуществляет первоначальное подключение к STEM на своих сеансах, после чего отправляет людей восвояси, а подключить назад может в любой момент. 

– Чёрт, – выдохнул Джозеф, – это же… он же так может собрать целую армию, Себ. Может контролировать людей через свою новую систему, заставлять их делать всё, что ему угодно.

– Блядь, – простонал Себастьян, отложив вилку. – Джо, это полный пиздец. Это куда хуже чем то, что было раньше. Если «Мёбиус» ещё хотя бы прикрывался идеей мирного сосуществования человечества в идеальном мире, то у Рувика и мыслей подобных не было никогда. Ему не нужно ничего, кроме разрушений и подчинения. Ну и, может, возвращения своей любимой сестрички, чтоб ей пусто было. 

– Если мы правы, то… чёрт, Татьяне нельзя идти на этот сеанс! – взволнованно пробормотал Джозеф и схватил со стола телефон. 

Набрав номер, он прижал аппарат к уху, но отложил после минуты длинных гудков, которые отчётливо слышал и сам Себастьян. 

– Она не берёт трубку, – сообщил Джозеф очевидное, нервно стуча пальцами по столу.

– Да, я понял. Позвони ещё раз, попозже. Она, скорее всего, просто занята.

– Я понимаю, но… вдруг что-то случилось? Вдруг она уже ему попалась, или… 

– Татьяна производит впечатление женщины, которая не даст себя в обиду, так что я бы не переживал слишком сильно, – попытался успокоить его Себастьян, несмотря на собственное нехорошее предчувствие и эгоистичный укол ревности. Судя по всему, Татьяна была для Джозефа очень важна. Возможно, даже слишком. Джозеф, конечно, уже сказал, что между ними ничего нет, но это не означало, что он не испытывает к ней чувств. Когда-то он ведь уже был в подобной ситуации с самим Себастьяном. От этой мысли собственная ревность показалась ещё более мерзкой. Себастьян не имел на неё ни малейшего права. Не после того, как разрушил всё собственными руками. Не мог же Джозеф все эти шесть лет его ждать.

– Ты прав, – Джозеф слабо улыбнулся, – она способна о себе позаботиться. Просто, понимаешь, последние несколько лет у меня не было никого, кроме неё. Только она удерживала меня на плаву, и если с ней что-то произойдёт, это будет полностью моя вина. Я ведь её во всё это затащил. Я согласился на дурацкую идею с сеансом.

– Но принадлежала-то она не тебе! Татьяна сама предложила, – напомнил Себастьян.

– Знаю, знаю. Но… будь ты на моём месте, а я – на её, разве бы ты чувствовал себя иначе?

Себастьяну только и осталось, что хмыкнуть и покачать головой. Туше. Джозеф был абсолютно прав. Он бы испытывал то же самое, даже, наверное, сильнее. Рвал бы на себе волосы от беспокойства и иррационального чувства вины, которое уже столько раз подгоняло его и служило мотивацией для многих действий. Которое он столько лет пытался утопить в алкоголе, но сумел победить, лишь выстрелив в мире Юниона самому себе в висок.

– Ладно, давай так. Подождём до второй половины дня, не перезвонит ли Татьяна сама. Если нет, ты попробуешь несколько раз её набрать, а если она так и не выйдет на связь – поедем её искать. Знаешь, где она живёт?

Джозеф кивнул и кинул обеспокоенный взгляд на экран молчавшего телефона. 

– Прекрасно. Значит, вечером поедем к ней домой и будем плясать оттуда. Может, у неё в гостях какой-нибудь ужасно ревнивый джентльмен, который не разрешает ей отвлекаться на телефон. Правда, тогда нам, скорее всего, попытаются набить морды, но мы справимся.

Ход был крайне низкий и мелочный, но Себастьян не удержался. Слишком сильно хотелось проверить реакцию Джозефа. К его удивлению, тот ожидания не оправдал. Если и начал ревновать, то никак этого не показал.

– Не думаю, что Татьяна позволила бы себе отвлечься на нечто подобное посреди расследования, – покачал он головой. – Но ты прав, причин может быть много. Посмотрим.

То, что к шести вечера Татьяна на связь так и не вышла, даже не удивило. Нехорошее предчувствие превратилось в откровенно дерьмовое, но Себастьян упорно продолжал скрывать собственное волнение и пытался успокоить Джозефа, который не находил себе места. С каждым часом он становился всё более нервным и не мог сосредоточиться даже на столь легко дававшейся ему методичной работе.

Они решили найти обычных пациентов Рувика, не участвовавших в его экспериментах. Это оказалось непросто: у них не было никаких списков, и в ход пришлось пускать социальные сети и прочие общедоступные источники. Да и Джозеф, кажется, был не в себе настолько, что в итоге их поиски не увенчались успехом. Себастьян повторно изучал снимки документов в надежде опровергнуть собственную теорию о дистанционном подключении в любой удобный этому психопату момент, но все заметки Рувика наоборот лишь подтверждали его правоту, стали теперь даже более понятными и логичными. А ведь это был тот редкий случай, когда Себастьян очень сильно хотел оказаться неправ.

– Я больше не могу, – признался Джозеф, резко развернувшись на стуле. – Поехали. Она опять не отвечает.

Кивнув, Себастьян молча встал и подхватил ключи от машины. Ситуация очень напоминала вчерашнюю, когда они так же сорвались с места и поехали по практически случайно найденному адресу, не зная, что их там ждёт. Дежавю. Мерзкое ощущение бега по кругу.

Пока они спускались по лестнице, Себастьян старался держаться как можно ближе к Джозефу, а когда сели в машину – успокаивающе опустил ладонь ему на плечо, которую тот на мгновение благодарно сжал правой, не затянутой в перчатку рукой. От мимолётного, ничего такого под собой не подразумевавшего прикосновения по телу будто прошёлся ток. Господи, как же глупо. Сорокалетний он мужик или пятнадцатилетняя девочка, в конце-то концов? 

Скорость Себастьян превышал и потому, что до квартиры Татьяны стоило добраться как можно быстрее, и потому, что ему хотелось выкинуть из головы ужасно не вовремя полезшие в неё воспоминания о вчерашнем сне. Доехали они минут за двадцать, скорее всего, нахватав по пути штрафов. 

Татьяна жила на пятом этаже невысокого и не сильно современного дома. Она не ответила на стук, но дверь в квартиру оказалась не заперта и приоткрылась с тихим зловещим скрипом в лучших традициях ширпотребных ужастиков и не соответствующих реальности фильмов про копов. 

Осторожно переступая через порог, Себастьян держал пальцы на прихваченном с собой пистолете, прекрасно понимая, насколько высока вероятность того, что внутри их не ждёт ничего хорошего. В крайне удобно незапертых квартирах не отвечающих на звонки девушек никогда не находилось ничего хорошего. Обычно в них ждали трупы. Чаще всего – этих самых девушек.

Однако, к удивлению Себастьяна, вместо запаха разложения квартира встретила их пустотой и искусственным ароматом то ли духов, то ли ароматических свечей. Правда, вариант того, что этот запах был призван заглушить мертвечину, тоже казался весьма вероятным, и бдительность терять не стоило. Захлопнув входную дверь ногой, Себастьян достал пистолет из кобуры. 

Жильё Рувика отдавало стерильностью – квартира Татьяны оказалась полной противоположностью. Единственная спальня и гостиная были со вкусом оформлены в бордовых тонах, кровать украшали накиданные у изголовья декоративные подушки. На подоконниках стояли цветы, ярко-зелёные листья которых говорили о том, что за ними хорошо ухаживают и регулярно поливают, а на холодильнике красовалось множество небольших квадратных стикеров с разнообразными списками и напоминалками. Квартира буквально бурлила жизнью, только вот её хозяйки в ней не нашлось, как и намёков на то, куда именно та пропала.

А в том, что Татьяна именно пропала, Себастьян уже не сомневался. Эту теорию подтверждало и то, что в прихожей стояла дамская сумочка, из которой Джозеф выудил телефон. На экране красовались семь пропущенных вызовов и три сообщения.

– Себастьян, – в голосе Джозефа читался испуг, – с ней точно что-то произошло.

– Ну, теперь и я вынужден согласиться, – вздохнул тот. – Дверь открыта, все вещи на месте, никаких следов взлома. Она, конечно, могла пойти за покупками в магазин за углом, но её кошелёк тоже в сумке, а за то время, что мы здесь, она бы уже успела вернуться.

– Думаешь… думаешь, это дело рук Рувика?

– Понятия не имею. 

Себастьян не стал озвучивать мысль о том, что, возможно, Рувик как-то умудрился прознать, что они в городе и работают вместе с Татьяной. По Джозефу было прекрасно видно, что он думает о том же самом. В конце концов, как объяснить это иначе?

– Что ж, давно пора нанести ему визит, – мрачно проговорил он, убирая телефон Татьяны обратно в её сумку. – Сделаем ему приятный сюрприз.

– Нет, – покачал головой Себастьян, – рано. У неё ведь запланирован сеанс на завтра, на шесть вечера, так? Вот тогда и пойдём. 

– Мы только протянем время! – повысил голос Джозеф. – Он что угодно может успеть с ней сделать, подключить к этой своей уродской машине, и… 

– Джо, Джо, притормози! – Себастьян сжал его плечо. – Подумай об этом. Если мы поедем прямо сейчас, у него будет преимущество. Мы будем не готовы к встрече с ним. Ты правда хочешь бросаться в пекло с горячей головой?

– Себастьян, он может её _убить_! – Джозеф попытался скинуть его руку, но Себастьян не позволил ему этого сделать, усилив хватку.

Ситуация снова ужасно напоминала о прошлом, только с переменой ролей. Обычно на месте Джозефа находился сам Себастьян, которого порой приходилось физически ограждать от необдуманных поступков. Как-то раз Джозеф просто встал перед ним, разведя руки в стороны, чтобы он не смог выйти из кабинета. 

– Я в этом очень сомневаюсь. Какая ему польза от неё мёртвой? Если Рувик и правда её похитил, то сделал это с целью заманить к себе нас, а потом использовать Татьяну как средство давления. Он рассчитывает именно на то, что мы сразу кинемся спасать попавшую в беду даму, и будет нас поджидать. 

– В таком случае он точно так же будет поджидать нас и завтра, – прошептал Джозеф, смотря куда-то в сторону. – Какой тогда смысл?

Осознание того, насколько ему на самом деле дорога Татьяна, окатило словно ведром ледяной воды, и Себастьян невольно сжал пальцы сильнее. Он не мог винить Джозефа за то, что в его жизни появился другой близкий человек. Но боязнь, что Татьяна вытеснила самого Себастьяна, отдавала мерзким ноющим чувством где-то в желудке. Впрочем, того факта, что им нужно было её спасти, это не отменяло.

– Смысл огромный, – вздохнул он. – Мы сможем подготовиться. Подробно изучить план здания, в котором находится его офис, предусмотреть возможные исходы событий. Включая тот, в котором Татьяна всё же не у него.

Джозеф прикрыл на мгновение глаза и медленно кивнул, сдаваясь. До этого он был натянут как струна, а сейчас напряжённое тело обмякло, и его просто ужасно хотелось притянуть к себе и обнять, но Себастьян позволил себе лишь погладить по плечу в успокаивающем жесте, а потом совсем убрал руку.

– Мы справимся. Что бы ни случилось, завтра мы покончим с этим ублюдком раз и навсегда. 

Джозеф слабо улыбнулся уголком губ, а к Себастьяну снова вернулось посетившее вчера вечером чувство, что со всем этим что-то очень сильно не так и что они не замечают нечто, находящееся прямо у них под носом.

***

К тому моменту, как они вернулись домой, помимо ощущения неправильности происходящего вернулась и усилившаяся в разы головная боль. Без лекарств тут было уже не обойтись – Себастьян проглотил пару таблеток и рухнул на кровать, предварительно задёрнув шторы и выключив свет в комнате, погружая её в практически полную темноту.

Он пытался обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию, но из-за боли мысли никак не хотели складываться воедино, и он оставил эту идею. Надо было просто переждать, а ещё вытащить из рукава волшебный козырь.

Себастьян достал телефон, на котором обнаружилось пришедшее буквально пару минут назад сообщение от Лили, и улыбнулся сам себе. Они ежедневно переписывались, но за всё это время ни разу не созванивались. Сейчас же желание услышать голос дочери было непреодолимым. Он всегда успокаивал, и Себастьян не сомневался, что справиться с постепенно отступавшей под действием таблеток головной болью он тоже поможет.

Лили подняла трубку через пару гудков.

– Папа! – радостно воскликнула она.

– Привет, тыковка, – мягко поздоровался Себастьян. – Прости, что звоню, а не пишу, просто захотел с тобой поговорить.

– Да ты что, я так рада, что ты позвонил! Я соскучилась.

– Да, милая, я тоже, – ответил он, широко улыбнувшись – грудь сжало невозможной нежностью и теплом. – Как твой день? 

– Здорово! Сходили с Сэм в кино, а потом её мама приготовила на ужин потрясную кесадилью! 

– М-м, кажется, когда я вернусь, моя готовка покажется тебе совсем ужасной. Вряд ли мои макароны с сыром сумеют потягаться с кесадильей миссис Майерс. 

– Но я люблю твои макароны с сыром! 

– Вот уж надеюсь, – рассмеялся Себастьян. – Учитывая то, что это практически единственное, что я умею готовить... было бы очень плохо, если бы они тебе не нравились. 

Лили рассмеялась в ответ, а потом спросила:

– Ой, а ты всё ещё с дядей Джозефом, да?

– Ага, он в соседней комнате.

– Привет передашь?

– Обязательно, котёнок.

– Круто! А то я тут вспомнила, что уже видела его. Ну, в кошмаре.

Сердце пропустило удар.

– Тебе опять начали сниться кошмары? Что-то случилось?

– Я о _том_ кошмаре. Ну, знаешь, – голос Лили понизился до шёпота, – с городом и всякими злыднями, которые за мной гонялись?

– Да-да, – рассеянно ответил Себастьян. – А что… что именно дядя Джозеф делал в том кошмаре?

– Он помогал мне прятаться от мерзкого фотографа. А потом тот натравил на него странную штуку на трёх ногах с камерой вместо головы, – рассказала Лили полушёпотом, – и больше я его не видела. Было обидно, я за него переживала.

– Ясно. Спасибо, котёнок, – собственный внезапно охрипший голос Себастьян слышал как будто откуда-то издалека. – Слушай, мне нужно идти. Заранее сладких снов. Люблю тебя.

– И я тебя, пап! Пока-пока!

Лили повесила трубку, даже не подозревая, _что_ только что рассказала отцу, а Себастьян остался сидеть на кровати, смотря в экран телефона невидящим взглядом. 

Голова больше не болела. Разум словно затянуло странной пеленой, из-за которой всё вокруг ощущалось каким-то ватным, далёким. Нездешним. Ещё, кажется, дрожали руки и губы, но это сознание регистрировало слабо, как и всё остальное. Кроме одной-единственной мысли.

Джозеф был в Юнионе. Джозеф. Был. В Юнионе.

Он был с Лили, он ей помогал. Он… он знал, что она находилась в лапах «Мёбиуса»? Знал, но при этом даже не попытался связаться с Себастьяном и рассказать об этом? А там, в самом Юнионе, даже не показался ему на глаза? Как он вообще попал в новый STEM?

Десятки вопросов проносились в голове с невероятной скоростью, и с каждой секундой становилось тяжелее дышать от поднимавшегося внутри гнева. Его острые когти крепко обхватили за глотку и погнали в гостиную, к человеку, которому Себастьян больше не собирался давать ни секунды форы. Хватит с него этого лживого дерьма про доверие, хватит отведённых взглядов и сомнений. Он получит ответы, и получит их прямо сейчас, иначе между ними больше не останется ничего общего. 

– Ты был в ёбаном Юнионе.

Себастьян не стал заходить издалека в попытке вытянуть правду клещами. Играть в кошки-мышки он не собирался тоже. Потому что его разрывало изнутри, потому что люди на самом деле меняются, потому что он позволил себе довериться, а получил наглую ложь и нож в спину. Когда Джозеф повернулся к нему от своего ноутбука с широко раскрытыми в изумлении глазами, Себастьяну стоило неимоверных усилий сдержаться и не вмазать ему кулаком по челюсти, а потом ещё раз и ещё, пока правда и обида не выльются вместе с чужой кровью и собственной желчью.

– Себастьян, я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь… 

– Даже, блядь, не пытайся! – Себастьян не узнавал собственный голос, самого себя не узнавал, когда схватил Джозефа за грудки, выдрал из кресла и со всей силы вжал в ближайшую стену. – Не смей мне врать, слышишь?! 

– Себ, остановись, – прохрипел Джозеф, вцепившись ему в запястья в попытке разжать хватку.

– Как ты там оказался?! – Себастьян встряхнул его, едва не ударив головой о стену. – Какого хуя ты мне об этом не рассказал?! Где ты был, сука, где?!

– Себастьян, я же просил просто дать мне время, я… 

– Истекло твоё время, – прорычал он. – Либо ты сейчас выкладываешь мне всё, до последней, блядь, капли, либо я ухожу из этой квартиры, и ты меня больше никогда, слышишь, _никогда_ не увидишь. 

Джозеф всё ещё держался за его запястья, словно за какую-то опору, а смотрел загнанным в угол зверем – испуганно, жалобно и с немой мольбой. Напоминал себя в те самые первые месяцы их совместной работы, когда жался по углам и называл Себастьяна «мистером Кастелланосом». Казался чересчур беззащитным и потерянным – сейчас его попросту невозможно было представить человеком, который отогнал трёх здоровенных амбалов одним только взглядом. 

Себастьян разжал хватку и отступил на пару шагов. Джозеф закашлялся, хватаясь за горло.

– Я не шучу, – холодно произнёс Себастьян. – Лили сказала, что видела тебя. Что ты ей помогал. И если ты думаешь, что, зная это, я позволю тебе и дальше играть в молчанку, ты глубоко ошибаешься.

Джозеф ничего не говорил, смотрел в пол и тяжело дышал, всё ещё не убирая руку от шеи. Бить его больше не хотелось, улеглась и та первая яркая вспышка гнева. Стало просто… пусто. Так мерзко и тоскливо, что хоть вой, лишь бы невыносимое чувство ушло, но Джозеф продолжал молчать и прятать взгляд. 

Неужели всё закончится именно так? На этой отвратительной недосказанности, на пролегшей между ними за секунду пропасти? На ощущении самого страшного в жизни предательства от одного из самых важных людей? Неужели всё это было фальшью, притворством? Было зря? В это до безумия не хотелось верить, но грёбаное молчание говорило само за себя, даже кричало – чего ты ждал, наивный старый идиот, пожинай плоды, смотри, как слепое доверие выворачивает наизнанку.

Когда голос Джозефа всё же нарушил давившую на виски тишину, Себастьян удивился. Он совсем не ожидал, что тот заговорит. Мысленно он уже паковал вещи и ехал в ближайший бар, выбирая проверенный, излюбленный способ решения любых проблем.

– Я три года работал на «Мёбиус».

Слова, жуткие и пугающие, полоснули по сердцу ребристым ножом, схватили его, сжали и потащили из грудной клетки наружу.

– Что?

– Три года после «Маяка». Всё это время я работал на «Мёбиус».

Джозеф наконец распрямился и поднял голову. Он больше не казался таким потерянным, как несколько минут назад. Теперь его лицо практически ничего не выражало, снова казалось раздражающей маской из равнодушия и профессионализма. Выдавали его только глаза. Себастьян прекрасно знал этот взгляд – полный боли, отчаянный и решительный. Взгляд человека, который принял решение отказаться от чего-то, за что слишком долго цеплялся. У него такой тоже когда-то был.

Какой у него был сейчас, он не знал, но и знать не хотел. Пересохшего рта, болезненно сжимавшегося горла и бешено колотившегося сердца хватало с лихвой.

Джозеф отошёл от стены, сделал несколько шагов вперёд, и Себастьян инстинктивно отступил назад.

– Тогда я выжил каким-то чудом, – продолжил Джозеф ровным и безэмоциональным голосом, – пуля прошла мимо сердца, буквально на пару миллиметров. Несколько недель я лежал в коме, а очнулся в одном из штабов этих ублюдков, и встретил меня Администратор собственной персоной. Ужасно радовался, что я пришёл в себя. Разве что цветов не притащил. 

Джозеф кружил по комнате, сжимал и разжимал пальцы, смотрел только прямо перед собой, а Себастьян стоял на месте, не шевелясь и практически не дыша, в любую секунду готовый к тому, что нематериальный нож в груди провернётся ещё глубже.

– Он сделал из меня нечто вроде своего персонального мальчика на побегушках. И, думаю, ты понимаешь, что в «Мёбиусе» просят не кофе приносить, хотя этого он от меня тоже хотел. Он вообще… много чего от меня хотел.

Джозеф не стал объяснять подробнее, а Себастьян не стал расспрашивать. От подтекста в словах начало мутить, и убеждаться в правоте своих предположений он желания не имел. Попросту не был к такому готов.

– Я не мог уйти, не мог вырваться. Они… они обладали слишком большой властью. Над миром, над людьми. Надо мной. Они не собирались отпускать такой «ценный кадр», удерживали меня силой. У меня… у меня не было выбора.

– Выбор есть всегда, – тихо проговорил Себастьян.

– Да? – Джозеф резко повернулся к нему и посмотрел со злым отчаянием. – Уверен? Даже когда попытка уйти ставит под угрозу всю твою семью? Когда ты даже не до конца осознаёшь степень их могущества, и не хватает воображения, чтобы представить, на что они способны?

Крыть было нечем. Себастьян отвернулся – не хотел смотреть ему в глаза. Слишком болезненно, слишком искренне. Будто бы на краю пропасти. Майра повязалась с этой грёбаной организацией, чтобы быть рядом с дочерью. Кидман вытащили с улицы, дали крышу над головой, заставили чувствовать себя обязанной, привили искусственное чувство преданности. Джозефа затащили внутрь силой и держали угрозами. А сам он согласился погрузиться во второй STEM, чтобы спасти Лили, и тоже работал с «Мёбиусом», пусть и приложил потом руку к их уничтожению.

– Со временем… со временем я привык, – продолжил Джозеф. – Меня постепенно переставало трогать то, что мне приходилось делать. Наверное, я бы сошёл с ума, если бы не отрастил кожу потолще. Наверное, я бы сделал то же самое, что попытался тогда, на том обрыве, я… я всё равно хотел. Я думал об этом каждый день, каждый час. Не видел другого выхода, но постепенно просто… просто перестал его искать.

Джозеф на секунду прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий шумный вдох.

– У меня не было ничего и никого. Они никогда не позволяли нам с Кидман пересекаться, долгое время я даже не знал, с ними ли она до сих пор, жива ли. Администратор хорошо постарался. И так шли месяцы, годы. В каком-то замкнутом круге. Слепое выполнение приказов и кровь на руках.

– Почему ты даже не попытался со мной связаться? – Себастьян надеялся, что вопрос прозвучит сурово, но в голосе сквозило намного больше обиды, чем стали.

– Всё просто, – Джозеф пожал плечами, – тебя бы они тоже убили, попытайся я выйти с тобой на контакт. Правда, теперь я понимаю, что этого, скорее всего, не произошло бы. Если бы они хотели тебя убить, они бы это сделали, а тебя оставили жить из-за потенциальной ценности, собирались использовать в своих целях. Но тогда… тогда я не понимал. Тогда я просто не мог поставить твою жизнь под угрозу из эгоистичного желания услышать твой голос.

Это полоснуло по сердцу снова, только уже иначе, а больнее или нет – чёрт разберёт.

– Я узнал, что Лили жива, а Майра тоже там, только когда Лили пропала. И я… я сорвался, меня словно выбило из того транса, в котором я находился последние годы. Я накинулся на Администратора, попытался перерезать ему глотку, но меня оттащили охранники, а он активировал этот чёртов чип. Я потерял сознание и пришёл в себя уже… там. Внутри Юниона. Я стал первым, кого туда закинули, чтобы найти Лили.

Он не знал. Не знал про Лили. Правда открылась ему немногим раньше, чем самому Себастьяну. Он не знал. Сжимавшие горло фантомные пальцы разомкнулись, наконец позволив нормально дышать.

– Мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как выполнить приказ и попытаться её найти. И я нашёл. Она хорошо пряталась, умная девочка, и на это понадобилось немало времени, но я сумел. Я понимал, что должен вытащить её оттуда, а потом… я не знал, что потом, не знал, что они сделают дальше. Может, они вообще собирались стереть мне память или вроде того, но я понимал, что это последняя черта, и мне из-за неё уже не вернуться. Я не мог там оставаться. Я собирался… не знаю, Себастьян, я не знаю, что я собирался сделать… Всё равно всё покатилось под откос, когда нас с Лили нашёл Стефано. Как бы мы ни прятались, и эта его… господи, как же он называл своего доморощенного монстра… 

– Обскура, – мрачно подсказал Себастьян.

– Обскура, да, – поморщился Джозеф. – Он призвал её, и я сказал Лили бежать, что она и сделала… Он понёсся за ней, а меня оставил наедине с этим плодом своего больного воображения. Я даже не помню, сколько с ней дрался, но тварь вытянула из меня все силы, а я так и не смог её убить. Я сбежал, забился в какую-то щель, где Обскура не могла до меня дотянуться, и она ускакала, видимо, назад к своему хозяину. И я просто… остался, а потом… а потом появился ты.

– Почему ты не показался мне на глаза? Джозеф, я не понимаю… почему?..

– Я… – он устало потёр переносицу и закусил нижнюю губу. – Я рванулся к тебе, как только увидел, но меня что-то остановило. 

– Очередной монстр или?..

– Можно и так сказать, – мрачно протянул Джозеф. – Я просто не знал, как смотреть тебе в глаза. Что говорить, как объяснить… чем я стал. 

– Идиот, – раздражённо прорычал Себастьян, – да какая разница, если бы ты просто… 

– Какая разница? – Джозеф горько усмехнулся. – Издеваешься? Хочешь сказать, ты бы тогда отнёсся с пониманием, если бы узнал, что я работал на «Мёбиус»? Ты меня сейчас к стене пригвоздил, Себ, а тогда…

Джозеф оборвал предложение, но продолжать его и не требовалось. Себастьян промолчал – на это нечего было ответить. Тогда он не смог бы ни понять, ни простить. Он ведь и сейчас не мог. По крайней мере, пока.

– Ладно, неважно. – Себастьян тяжело опустился на диван и закрыл лицо руками. – Дальше что было? И как ты вообще оттуда выбрался? Как не умер, когда Кидман сделала… эту свою херню с чипами? 

Джозеф поднял руку и убрал назад волосы, открывая шею и левое ухо. Себастьян уже видел этот шрам, похожий на небольшой надрез, но только сейчас понял, откуда тот взялся. У Кидман был такой же. И как он раньше не провёл параллель? Наверное, в голове настолько не укладывалось то, что Джозеф мог иметь что-то общее с «Мёбиусом», что Себастьян подсознательно даже не допускал такой вариант. Откинул от себя эту деталь, как незначительную мелочь, несмотря на то, что порой его посещали мысли о том, что такой расклад событий возможен.

Какая забавная ирония.

– Тебе помогала ориентироваться в Юнионе Кидман. В моём случае тем же самым занималась Татьяна.

– Что?! – Себастьян поперхнулся воздухом. – Татьяна? Но она же… она же была со мной, в моей комнате, она… 

– Нет, Себ, она абсолютно точно не находилась внутри STEM во второй раз. В первый – возможно. Ты говорил, что она тебе помогала, так? А та комната… она ведь создаётся твоим собственным сознанием, помещает в обстановку, которую ты считаешь безопасной. Скорее всего, образ Татьяны ты спроецировал.

Это звучало разумно. В первый раз раз Татьяна находилась в госпитале постоянно; он встречался с ней каждый раз, когда туда приходил, и каждый раз чувствовал себя неуютно под её безучастным взглядом. В Юнионе же она появлялась только тогда, когда он пользовался креслом или тиром, и проявляла куда больше дружелюбия, давала ему советы и комментировала происходящее. А он даже не задумывался о том, откуда она узнавала, чем конкретно он занимался, и куда пропадала в те моменты, когда он уходил. Теперь же всё встало на свои места. 

– Чёрт, а ты ведь, скорее всего, прав, – тяжело выдохнул Себастьян. – Только вот это всё равно не объясняет, почему она не помнит «Маяк».

– Тут я сам пытаюсь разобраться, – признался Джозеф. – Мне кажется, ей просто стёрли память. Я ведь даже не знал, что она там была. И нет, как именно она попала в «Мёбиус», я тоже не знаю, там… было не принято задавать коллегам подобные вопросы. Считалось дурным тоном или вроде того.

– Ну да, зачем знать что-то о прошлой жизни, когда есть новая с ними, прекрасная и радужная, – мрачно усмехнулся Себастьян. – Но мы отошли от темы. Как ты выбрался?

– За это я должен благодарить Кидман, – тихо проговорил Джозеф. – Она знала, что со мной происходит, и не собиралась позволить мне умереть. Она поставила План под угрозу, рассказав всё Татьяне. Мы с Татьяной сблизились за время работы, так что Кидман была почти уверена, что та их поддержит, но всё равно… всё равно это был риск. Неоправданный. Ей стоило просто дать мне сдохнуть вместе с остальными.

Внутри поднялась новая волна гнева.

– Твою мать, кончай уже эту жертвенную хуйню, – рявкнул Себастьян. – «Я должен был умереть, позволь мне вынести себе мозги у тебя на глазах, меня должны были оставить подыхать»… Что с тобой, блядь, не так?!

Черты лица Джозефа на мгновение исказились таким же гневом, и он даже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но быстро передумал, стушевался, обнял себя руками и отвёл взгляд. Оправдываться, видимо, всё же было нечем. И поделом. Такому нет оправдания. 

– Неважно, – коротко бросил он вместо объяснений и злых слов. – Важно то, что в итоге всё сложилось удачно, и Татьяна вырезала мне чип, когда я лежал в ванне, а потом и себе. Это оказалось несложно – Администратору было уже абсолютно плевать на то, чем я там занимаюсь. Он сосредоточил всё внимание на тебе, а охранников Татьяна сумела отослать. Поэтому мы и пережили «ту херню, которую Кидман сделала с чипами». 

– А в Юнионе-то ты где всё это время ошивался? 

– Ближе, чем ты думаешь, – губы Джозефа растянулись в горькой усмешке, и сердце болезненно заныло. – У меня больше не было конкретной цели, и я просто… следовал за тобой. Убивал некоторых Потерянных, иногда подкидывал тебе найденные ресурсы. Если бы не ты, в Сети я бы наверняка заблудился. 

– Господи, да ты издеваешься, – простонал Себастьян, но Джозеф покачал головой.

– Нет. Я был рядом, до последней секунды. Я дождался, пока вы с Лили выберетесь, и только потом последовал за вами. И когда ты… когда ты упал в ту пропасть, я уже почти кинулся следом, но ты сумел выбраться. Сам, как и всегда. Моя помощь тебе не требовалась.

Джозеф затих и тоже сел на диван – на другой его конец, держа дистанцию, которую они в последние дни совсем перестали соблюдать. 

– А дальше? – негромко спросил Себастьян, нарушая повисшую между ними звенящую тишину. – После? Ещё три года?

Джозеф ответил не сразу. Он смотрел в пол и давил большим пальцем правой руки на ладонь левой. На вопрос, почему он отказывался расставаться с перчаткой, тоже внезапно нашёлся простой и очевидный ответ. Кидман делала то же самое, чтобы скрыть собственную метку, а Себастьян всё равно не догадался. Не сопоставил шрам под ухом, извечную перчатку на левой руке, невероятную скрытность и непонятно откуда взявшийся доступ к разнообразным базам и конфиденциальной информации, которого просто не могло быть у бывшего полицейского.

Очевидно, уволили Себастьяна правильно. Какой из него после такого детектив?

– Я не знал, что делать дальше. У меня никого не осталось. Все, кроме Кидман, считали меня мёртвым – семья, друзья… ты. И я взял с неё слово, что она тебе не расскажет, так что не вини её, пожалуйста. Я не мог просто взять и снова появиться в чужой жизни. У меня… у меня не было права это делать. Не после… всего. 

Джозеф сидел, чуть ссутулив плечи, будто пытаясь спрятаться в самом себе. Желание обнять и провести ладонью по выступающим лопаткам отчаянно пыталось прорваться сквозь стену злости, глупой обиды и непонимания, но Себастьян не мог себе этого позволить.

– Администратор посылал меня на разные задания, но основным было одно – найти Рувика. Я посвятил этому три года своей жизни, я не знал, как иначе, и просто… просто продолжил. Вместе с Татьяной. Мы забрали всё, что смогли – доступы, деньги, кое-какую технику и, когда всё несколько улеглось, просто продолжили пытаться его выследить. А дальше ты сам знаешь. 

Слова вновь замолчавшего Джозефа медленно оседали в сознании, будто впитываясь капля по капле, а собственные – застревали в глотке, словно царапая наждачной бумагой. Упорно отказывались вырываться наружу, душили, давили на рёбра многотонным весом. Слишком много, слишком сильно, слишком ярко. Снова нужно пересматривать картину мира и разбираться в собственных чувствах, в отношении ко всему сказанному.

Наверное, больнее всего было то, что Себастьян понимал – Джозеф прав. Узнай он тогда, в Юнионе, что лучший друг выжил, но стал шавкой «Мёбиуса», вряд ли бы отреагировал адекватно. Несмотря даже на то, что таковой являлась и Кидман, и все те люди, которых он там встретил. Все те люди, которых он не сумел там _спасти_. Он работал вместе с ними, он согласился на это, не думая лишний раз, но эти вещи всё равно казались диаметрально противоположными. 

Лиам, Юкико, Эсмеральда, Сайкс – их он не знал иными. Кидман в принципе не попадала ни под какие определения, как и её роль во всём произошедшем. Джозеф же был чем-то иным. Кем-то, чей образ навсегда закрепился в сознании таким, каким Себастьян знал его на протяжении стольких лет. И работа на «Мёбиус» попросту не укладывалась в этот образ, совсем ему не подходила, выбивалась из общей картины, казалась неподходящим кусочком пазла.

Себастьян повернулся к Джозефу, который всё так же смотрел в пол и всё так же терзал собственную ладонь. У него выбилась из причёски и упала на глаза прядь, но он не торопился её убирать. Его эмоции было невероятно легко прочитать: волнение в выступивших на лбу каплях пота, отчаяние в плотно сжатых губах, решимость в напряжённо сжатой челюсти. И страх во взгляде. Страх, который он наверняка упорно пытался скрыть, только вот не получалось. 

– Ну, тебе теперь необязательно носить перчатку, – нарушил тишину Себастьян, сказав эту бесполезную глупость вместо вертевшегося на языке вопроса о том, почему Джозеф не попытался связаться с ним и после падения «Мёбиуса». Ответ был слишком очевиден: крылся среди предыдущих фраз, читался на лице. 

– Что? – непонимающе переспросил Джозеф.

– Ну, ты же её таскаешь, чтобы спрятать метку, так?

Себастьян ожидал какого угодно ответа, но только не такого. Джозеф рассмеялся, горько и надломлено – так, словно ему было больно, – а потом, не говоря больше ни слова, одним резким движением стянул перчатку и выставил руку ладонью вверх.

К горлу подступила тошнота. Настоящая, физически ощутимая кислым привкусом под языком.

На ладони не было метки. На ней была лишь уродливая обожжённая кожа, которая собиралась местами в коричневато-белёсые складки – не воспалённая, но местами отблёскивавшая красным. Почти такая же, как у Рувика по всему телу, только вот Рувика было ни капли не жаль, а от вида подобного увечья на теле Джозефа сковывало ужасом.

– Джозеф, кто… 

– Я сам, Себастьян. Я сам. Просто не мог больше на неё смотреть, понимаешь?

В сердце снова провернулся тот самый трижды проклятый нож, и этот раз точно был самым болезненным. 

– Твою мать, ты же понимаешь, что есть другие способы избавляться от шрамов, что… 

– Не в этом случае, – отрезал Джозеф и убрал руку, но перчатку назад не надел, вместо этого поднеся ладонь к собственным глазам. – Я просто не мог выносить осознания того, что на моём теле есть _это_. Потому и выжег эту ёбаную скверну.

Мат из уст Джозефа резанул слух сильнее, чем неподдельная ненависть, которой сочились его слова. Он никогда не позволял себе использовать ругательства, даже в тех неимоверно редких ситуациях, когда терял над собою контроль. Даже когда подыхал, загибаясь на сидении автобуса с сорванной крышей, на всей скорости летевшего по населённому монстрами городу. Но сейчас, говоря о том, как он самостоятельно сжёг кожу на собственной ладони, Джозеф позволил себе подобное, и это было слишком. Это накрывало с головой, путало мысли и не давало нормально дышать, тисками сжимая горло.

– Джозеф, я… я не знаю, что мне… как… мне нужен… мне нужно подышать.

Себастьян встал с дивана, наугад схватил с вешалки у входа какую-то из своих рубашек и захлопнул дверь, стараясь не оглядываться на Джозефа, который не пошевелился, не тронулся с места и продолжал неотрывно смотреть на собственную ладонь.

***

Поздним вечером, плавно переходящим в ночь, на улице было ощутимо холоднее, чем днём. Рубашку даже пришлось застегнуть. Хорошо, что хватило ума её прихватить, в одной майке Себастьян бы точно замёрз.

То, что квартира располагалась в оживлённом районе, играло на руку. Себастьян шёл до ближайшего круглосуточного магазина, чтобы купить сигарет, и ничто не могло его остановить, даже осознание того, что он бросил больше месяца назад. Желание закурить было попросту невыносимым, практическим таким же, как когда-то – тяга выпить. Идти на поводу у своих слабостей – весьма привычное поведение для Себастьяна Кастелланоса.

Одну слабость он, правда, оставил сидеть на диване в съёмной квартире, но в данный момент оценить степень отвратительности собственного поступка упорно не получалось. Разум перекрывал огромный поток вываленной за раз информации, которая упорно не желала складываться в целостную картину и превращалась в назойливый белый шум.

Отдельные клочки мыслей приходилось вытягивать чуть ли не клещами. Они упорно не давались в руки и отчаянно пытались улизнуть, но Себастьян так же упорно и отчаянно их ловил, не позволяя себе скатиться в привычное отрицание произошедшего. Когда-то эта пагубная привычка стоила ему жены, и повторять собственную ошибку он не собирался.

Перед глазами настойчиво вставал образ обожжённой ладони: ярко проявлялась каждая складка, каждое вздутие, каждый участок отмершей кожи. Боли Джозеф, кажется, не испытывал, да и ожог не выглядел свежим, наоборот – застарелым, въевшимся в плоть. Скорее всего, он сделал это с собою вскоре после падения «Мёбиуса» и, получается, ходил с такой рукой уже около трёх лет. Очевидно, привык. Люди вообще ко всему привыкают.

Себастьян понимал, что должен был ощущать себя преданным, обманутым, обведённым вокруг пальца, но только вот это чувство всколыхнулось лишь когда Лили проговорилась о том, что Джозеф был в Юнионе, и затихло в тот момент, когда Себастьян разжал хватку и сделал шаг назад. Не заговори тогда Джозеф, Себастьян бы точно, несмотря на всю ситуацию с Рувиком, не только выполнил угрозу уехать, но и разукрасил бы Джозефу лицо, в очередной раз поддавшись собственной импульсивности. 

В лёгкие проникал прохладный воздух, а в разум – медленно приходившее осознание того, что того Джозефа, с которым они вместе работали, Себастьян потерял ещё в «Маяке». Пуля и правда попала ему в сердце. Он на самом деле не выжил, но и не умер – лишь уступил место кому-то другому. Кому-то новому.

Джозеф всегда ассоциировался у Себастьяна с чистотой. И внешней, и внутренней. Эта его неприкосновенная мораль, тысячи непоколебимых принципов и вечно за кого-то кровоточащее сердце. Теперь же в крови у него были руки, принципы, казалось, перестали иметь своё прежнее значение, а мораль подёрнулась серым, если не чёрным. Только вот почему-то упорно не получалось почувствовать отвращение. Возможно, потому, что сложно винить человека за то, что и до него добрались лапы «Мёбиуса». А, возможно, и потому, что сложно винить человека за то, что он стал слишком похож на тебя самого. Как и за то, что сумел встать на ноги.

Человеческая душа сильнее, чем кажется. Не ломается до конца, а лишь прогибается, подстраивается, приспосабливается к обстоятельствам, даже если приходится делать это с потом, кровью и чужими трупами. 

Но готов ли был Себастьян такую душу принять? Излишне похожую, лежащую слишком близко к сердцу?

Он раздражённо выдохнул и взъерошил пальцами волосы. Воздух помогал прочистить голову, только вот вокруг сновали люди, которых было на удивление много для такого позднего времени в будний день, и шум раздражал, не давая сосредоточиться. Случайно ухваченные обрывки чужих разговоров сбивали с мысли, и Себастьян свернул в какую-то аллею между домами в надежде выйти на более тихую параллельную улицу.

Удивительно, как быстро затихает уличный шум. Удивительно, как стремительно некоторые вещи перестают казаться пугающими. Удивительно, как он заранее не заметил парня в накинутом на голову капюшоне, который выскользнул из-за мусорки. Острие ножа, который тот сжимал в руке, поблескивало под лунным светом. Себастьян усмехнулся.

– Парень, шёл бы ты своей дорогой, – спокойно посоветовал он.

– Гони кошелёк, папаня! – нагло тявкнул в ответ паренёк, покачав своим ножичком из стороны в сторону, словно привлекая к нему внимание и намекая, что может пустить его в ход. – Ноги живым унесёшь.

– А, казалось бы, центр города… тебя мамашка-то домой не заждалась, сынок?

– Слышь, ты, старпёр! Крутого из себя строишь, да? – юный грабитель начал сокращать дистанцию, всё так же выставив нож вперёд. – Хорош выёбываться, гони бабло.

Ситуация была идиотской до смеха. Мелкий псевдо-бандит появился ужасно не вовремя и словно из ниоткуда. Разбираться сейчас ещё и с ним не хотелось, но выбирать не приходилось: парень, судя по всему, не собирался отступать от своей цели. Знал бы он, что Себастьян оставил кошелёк в квартире и являлся сейчас гордым обладателем лишь мятой десятки в заднем кармане джинсов – точно бы переосмыслил своё решение. Но он не знал, и огребать ему придётся из-за каких-то сраных десяти баксов.

Себастьян дождался, пока пацан подойдёт достаточно близко, и до того, как тот успел сделать выпад, схватил его за руку и вывернул её отточенным движением. Нож выпал из рефлекторно разжавшихся пальцев и звякнул об асфальт так же жалобно, как заскулил его обладатель, когда Себастьян развернул его к себе спиной и повалил наземь ударом колена в поясницу, а потом навалился сверху и плотно прижал, не давая возможности вырваться. Парнишка крутил башкой, пытаясь посмотреть на столь легко завалившего его «старпёра», и по его трепыханиям было прекрасно понятно, что такой подставы он не ожидал. 

– А теперь «слышь» ты, парниша, – тихо проговорил Себастьян, наклонившись прямо к его уху. От парня пахло страхом и дешёвым пивом. – Я мог бы прочитать тебе лекцию о том, что ты ещё сможешь встать на путь праведный, если пойдёшь в какой-нибудь захолустный общественный колледж и выучишься на говёного менеджера среднего звена, но не стану. Ты кусок дерьма, и никакой колледж этого не исправит.

Неудавшийся грабитель невнятно замычал, и Себастьян сильнее надавил коленом, вынуждая заткнуться.

– Но научись хотя бы разувать глаза и не переть на мужика в два раза больше себя, дрищ ты несчастный. И поблагодари вселенную, что я больше не полицейский и не потащу тебя в ближайший участок. А ещё что я не в настроении начищать тебе морду.

Себастьян потянулся было его отпустить, но, пошевелив рукой, почувствовал в кармане чужой толстовки предмет весьма характерной формы. Немного порывшись, он выудил наружу полупустую пачку сигарет. Прекрасно – не придётся расплачиваться в магазине мятой банкнотой.

– Спасибо за сигареты, пацан, – вполне искренне поблагодарил Себастьян и наконец встал с парнишки, отпуская его восвояси. Стоило отдать тому должное, задерживаться он не стал – сразу же вскочил с земли и припустил прочь, не оглядываясь.

К невероятной удаче Себастьяна внутри пачки оказалась ещё и зажигалка. Сигареты были откровенно дерьмовые, самого дешёвого бренда, но сейчас подходили и такие. Облако терпкого дыма Себастьян выпустил из лёгких с чувством невероятного удовлетворения и выполненного долга.

Он скучал по этому. По ощущению, которое испытываешь, когда ставишь на место преступника. Но сейчас получилось ещё лучше: оставаясь копом, он не имел бы права обращаться с пацаном так жёстко. Однако правила больше не связывали. Себастьян мог бы преподать урок и другим способом – дать волю чесавшимся кулакам, разбить чужое лицо в мясо. Мог, хотел, но всё же не стал. И совсем не потому, что его остановили внутренние принципы. Себастьян не видел ничего плохого или неправильного в том, чтобы задать трёпку тому, кто её заслуживал.

Просто на это не было времени. Ему надо было вернуться к Джозефу, который всего лишь поступал так, как считал нужным. Вопрос, сумеет ли Себастьян его принять, на самом деле и вопросом-то не был. Как он мог сомневаться в этом? Джозеф столько лет принимал его абсолютно любым, терпел все его заскоки, вытаскивал из целой кучи передряг. Разве можно отплатить ему иначе?

Хранить в памяти старый образ Джозефа и дальше было бы попросту нечестно. Себастьян всегда искренне надеялся, что с ним не произойдёт ничего такого, что заставит его потерять эту свою особенную чистоту, но оно произошло. Его барьеры тоже полетели ко всем чертям, и это оставалось только принять.

Да и в конце концов… кто, если не Джозеф?

***

Когда Себастьян зашёл в квартиру, в ней не горело электричество, и единственным источником света было слабое мерцание, исходившее от экрана ноутбука, за которым сидел Джозеф, внимательно смотря в монитор. Его пальцы порхали по клавиатуре, и он так сосредоточился на своём деле, что заметил возвращение Себастьяна только когда тот нарочито громко прочистил горло. Тогда Джозеф вздрогнул, поднял слегка взволнованный взгляд, а потом слабо улыбнулся уголками губ.

– Себ. Я тебя не заметил.

– Теряете хватку, детектив. М-м, мы можем присесть? Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

– А, да, да, конечно, – рассеянно пробормотал Джозеф, – сейчас, секунду… 

Он быстро нажал пару клавиш на клавиатуре, вероятно, сохраняя наработки. На экране свернулось несколько окон, вчитываться в содержание которых Себастьян не стал. Джозеф захлопнул крышку ноутбука, не выключая его, хотя раньше всегда выключал, и неуклюже встал со стула, чуть не ударившись в процессе о край стола. Прошёл к дивану и сделал абсолютно ненужный приглашающий жест, который сразу же смутил его самого. Джозеф раздражённо выдохнул:

– Чёрт, прости, я… 

– Успокойся, – мягко проговорил Себастьян, усаживаясь на диван сам. Джозеф, немного помявшись, последовал его примеру. Он сложил руки в замок на коленях, и Себастьян сразу заметил, что перчатка вернулась на своё привычное место.

– Я должен перед тобой извиниться.

Джозеф сконфуженно нахмурился и повернулся к нему.

– Эм, за что? Ты ничего не… 

– За то, как поступил после исчезновения Майры. За то, что пользовался тобой и твоей готовностью вытащить меня, во что бы то ни стало. Твоим… телом.

– Себ… это было шесть лет назад. Это уже неважно.

– Важно, Джо, – оборвал его Себастьян, – важно. Ты не представляешь, как сильно меня гложила мысль о том, что ты умер, не зная, насколько мне жаль. Что я не успел извиниться перед тобой за то, что натворил.

– И что же ты натворил? – голос Джозефа стал совсем тихим и немного надломленным. – Ты же меня не насиловал.

– Физически – нет. Ты знаешь, что я бы ни за что не сделал подобное – ни с тобой, ни с кем бы то ни было. Но ты отчаянно хотел мне помочь, а я это знал и понимал, что ты мне не откажешь.

Джозеф молчал, смотря в пол и не шевелясь. Безумно хотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться до него, провести пальцами по шее, огладить скулу, а потом притянуть к себе и целовать, пока не перехватит дыхание. Но ещё больше хотелось, нет, было необходимо дать ему понять, что Себастьян на самом деле бесконечно сожалеет о том, что между ними произошло. Не о самом факте близости, нет, конечно нет, но о том, насколько она была неправильной и вымученной, как он просто брал, не отдавая ничего взамен. Как продолбал этим собственные шансы построить что-то настоящее сейчас. Эта нужда жгла сильнее прежнего гнева, от которого уже не осталось и следа. Жгла и казалась важнее даже признаний самого Джозефа, которые отошли на второй план, как любая вещь, которую просто принимают и отпускают.

Когда-то Себастьян был чертовски злопамятным. Когда-то он не умел держаться ни за что, кроме прошлого. Но собственную неправоту он осознал самым болезненным путём из возможных, и теперь не было ничего проще, чем отпустить прошлое, чтобы дать дорогу будущему. Если у них ещё могло быть будущее.

– Ты не делал ничего, чего не хотел бы я сам, Себ.

– Это… в этом-то и проблема, понимаешь? – Себастьян потёр переносицу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Я понимал, Джо, я прекрасно понимал, что ты смотрел на меня не просто как на друга и напарника, и воспользовался этим, чтобы заглушить боль.

– Ну, это ведь помогало, так? – Джозеф будто бы равнодушно пожал плечами, но Себастьян снова читал его сквозь дающую трещины маску, подмечая плотно сжатые губы, появившиеся в уголках глаз морщинки и нахмуренный лоб. 

– Да, – кивнул он. – Только это и помогало. 

Во вновь повисшей между ними тишине больше всего хотелось спросить: «Изменилось ли за шесть лет и это? Кто я для тебя сейчас? Как ты смотришь на меня теперь?» Но задавать такие вопросы было бы попросту нечестно, а ещё слишком страшно. Себастьян молчал и ждал ответа, надеясь непонятно на что. Возможно, на прощение, возможно, на новый шанс.

– Всё в порядке, – наконец заговорил Джозеф, так тихо и так горько, что желание хоть как-то дотронуться почти взяло верх. – Дела минувших дней. Я… я простил ещё тогда, Себ. В том отеле, помнишь? 

Себастьян помнил. Ярко и отчётливо – такое невозможно забыть. Вокруг них разваливался целый мир, от Джозефа пахло потом и отчаянием вместо привычного строгого парфюма, и на короткий миг всё сосредоточилось на тепле солёных то ли от крови, то ли от слёз губ.

На шесть лет в его памяти это стало последним в жизни прикосновением к Джозефу, которому он так и не успел сказать всё, что хотел, а потом эту возможность отобрали навсегда.

– Джо, – тихо позвал Себастьян, – ты можешь ещё раз снять перчатку? Пожалуйста.

Джозеф вскинул на него непонимающий взгляд и открыл было рот, чтобы то ли возразить, то ли просто спросить, зачем, но передумал. Закусил вместо этого губу, а потом, чуть помедлив, набрал в грудь воздуха и снова стащил перчатку, протянул руку ладонью вверх и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

В этот раз Себастьян знал, что его ждёт, но от вида мёртвой обожжённой кожи всё равно передёрнуло. Подобное слишком сильно шло в разрез с характером Джозефа, с его рациональностью. Куда больнее было не от самого факта, а от мыслей о том, в каком он должен был находиться состоянии, чтобы сделать с собой такое. Он должен был балансировать на грани сумасшествия, совсем потерять контроль над своими действиями, подчиняться лишь паническому инстинкту, кричавшему любыми способами избавиться от вырезанного на теле напоминания о том, что сломало ему жизнь. Себастьян понимал это, как никто другой, как понимал и то, что, будь у него перед глазами подобное физическое воплощение того ужаса и боли, он бы тоже сделал что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от страшного напоминания.

Ещё один пункт в список того, в чём они похожи куда больше, чем кажется. Ещё одна пройденная черта, ещё одно пересечённое препятствие. Ещё одно глупое, необдуманное решение, которое пришло само по себе и которому невозможно было сопротивляться.

Себастьян взял ладонь Джозефа в свою. Осторожно, чтобы случайно не дотронуться до повреждённых участков – вдруг до сих пор можно причинить боль, – и, поднеся к губам, мягко прижался ими к запястью, а потом повёл вверх, по краю тыльной стороны ладони, доходя до костяшек. Кожа вокруг ожога была такой же мягкой, какой он её помнил, и бледной чуть ли не до прозрачности – казалось, задень чуть сильнее, чем надо, и она сразу разойдётся, а вниз побежит красная дорожка, пачкая неосторожные губы. Джозеф сидел тихо-тихо и словно не дышал. Себастьян прикрыл глаза и втянул носом знакомый запах. Его запах.

– Я не потеряю тебя ещё раз, Джо. Ни за что. Я не до конца понимаю твои мотивы, но это неважно. Важно только то, что ты здесь. И нам ещё надо натянуть этого больного урода: никто больше не должен пройти через то, через что прошли мы.

Джозеф продолжал молчать, но от него и не требовалось ответа. В этот раз тишина говорила громче любых слов, как и то, что они оба не двигались с места – Джозеф не отнимал руку, а Себастьян её не отпускал. Скажи Джозеф хоть слово – Себастьян либо отстранился бы, либо вжал его в диван и заставил забыть собственное имя, но Джозеф молчал, оставляя их зависшими в этом странном промежуточном пространстве, из которого так страшно было шагнуть в любую из сторон.

Но надо было сделать хоть что-то, и Себастьян, борясь с безумной тягой поступить иначе, всё же разжал пальцы. В этот раз у него не было права на первый шаг, и ему оставалось лишь отступить и дать время, которое несомненно стремительно заполнится собственными отчаянно жаждущими воплощения надеждами.

– Спокойной ночи, Джо, – тихо проговорил он, вставая с дивана.

Чужие пальцы схватили его за ткань джинсов, заставляя остановиться. Джозеф смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами с расширенными зрачками, и вот-вот он потянет ниже, на себя, и можно будет, господи, наконец-то можно будет…

Джозеф разжал хватку, судорожно выдохнул и нервно поправил и без того ровно сидевшие очки.

– Спокойной ночи, Себ, – прошептал он почему-то охрипшим голосом и отвёл взгляд.

После этого Себастьян отчаянно надеялся и ждал, что Джозеф придёт к нему посреди ночи, но пришёл только очередной кошмар. Который Себастьян почти предвкушал, только на этот раз остался в нём абсолютно один: за рулём машины, которая постепенно разваливалась вокруг него, на непонятно куда ведущей бесконечной дороге. И это было совсем не страшно, но настолько непереносимо грустно, что по пробуждении справиться с желанием самому забраться к Джозефу в постель стоило Себастьяну всей силы воли.

***

У Себастьяна с Майрой была негласная традиция: каждый раз после крупной ссоры виноватый (или сильнее желавший извиниться) готовил утром какой-нибудь необычный или сложный завтрак, на который требовалось потратить куда больше времени, чем на обычный. Они называли это «завтраками примирения»: после них всё снова возвращалось на круги своя.

С Джозефом не было необходимости мириться – они ведь и не ссорились. События вчерашнего вечера сложно было назвать ссорой, да и вообще подвести под конкретные определения. Правильных слов попросту не существовало. Но в тех завтраках для Майры куда более важную роль играли не безмолвные извинения, а проявление заботы о дорогом человеке. И именно поэтому Себастьян, заставивший себя проснуться раньше, стоял сейчас у плиты, обложившись разнообразными ингредиентами для самого шикарного омлета, который только мог придумать.

Разбивая яйца о край сковородки, он думал о том, что вчера умудрился забыть и о Рувике, и об исчезновении Татьяны. Они собирались посвятить вечер подготовке плана её спасения – если её вообще нужно было спасать, – но признание Джозефа перевесило собой абсолютно всё, вытеснив из головы остальные мысли. Сейчас же другие переживания возвращались и чуть ли не погребали под своим весом. 

Себастьян всё никак не мог отделаться от чувства, что со всем происходящим что-то не так. Ну, помимо того, что психопат-убийца строил – или уже построил – машину, которая позволит ему удалённо контролировать почти любого человека. Наверное, называть подобное устройство STEM было неправильно – оно слишком далеко уходило от изначального принципа, но придумывать новое имя Себастьян точно не собирался. Да и какой смысл – они всё равно или уничтожат эту адскую машину, или подохнут в процессе. И в любом случае сделают всё, что в их силах.

Точнее, _он_ сделает всё, что в его силах. Позволять Джозефу ставить свою жизнь под угрозу он не собирался. 

Конечно, ему самому тоже стоило выбраться живым – Себастьян не мог допустить, чтобы Лили потеряла ещё одного родителя. Но всё равно прекрасно понимал необходимость определённых предосторожностей и с самого утра прокручивал в голове сообщение, которое напишет Кидман ближе к вечеру, в самый последний момент. Не раньше, иначе она бросится на помощь, сев на ближайший самолёт до Портленда. А этого тоже нельзя допускать, ведь тогда Лили останется без присмотра. Семья Сэм не в счет – против приспешников Рувика или внезапно вылезших из какой-нибудь дыры остатков «Мёбиуса» они не выстоят. Их попросту перебьют.

Вместе с этими мыслями приходили болезненно-яркие образы: услужливо предоставленные воображением картины того, как Лили, слабую и беззащитную, утаскивают когтистые лапы, а там, в темноте, кто-то надрывно смеётся, и её тянет всё ближе к звуку, она кричит, зовёт его, просит спасти, а он не может, ни черта не может, он… 

Себастьян тряхнул головой. Нет. Он не свалится в эту дыру снова. Он уже спас Лили. Спас дочь, которую все считали мёртвой. Как и Джозефа, он не потеряет её ещё раз. Он больше не тот человек, который собственными руками методично разрушал остатки своего же счастья. Каким-то чудом к нему вернулись все те, кого у него когда-то отобрали. Даже Майра, погибшая практически у него на глазах, всё равно оставалась рядом – незримо присутствовала почти во всём, что он делал, и уже совсем не так, как раньше, когда её призрак выворачивал душу наизнанку. 

Они вернулись. И он будет драться за них до последнего, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

– Хм-м… доброе утро?..

Себастьян повернулся на сонный голос и широко улыбнулся. В дверях стоял Джозеф: взлохмаченный, одетый лишь в футболку и трусы. Он удивлённо моргал, подслеповато щурясь без очков. 

– Доброе, – поздоровался Себастьян, усиленно стараясь не пялиться. – Как спалось?

– Три часа нездорового сна с кошмарами и постоянными пробуждениями.

– Чудно. Завтрак почти готов, садись за стол.

– Я… я сначала оденусь, – пробормотал Джозеф, нервно потирая шею. – Не ожидал, что ты уже встал. 

Он поспешно ретировался с кухни, не дожидаясь ответа. Себастьян не знал, как расценивать его смущение, и решил просто не вдумываться. Тешить себя ложными надеждами, высосанными из пальца, было глупо, а ещё неуместно в их нынешней ситуации. В их нынешней ситуации вообще было неуместно думать о чём-то, кроме Рувика и Татьяны, что они уже и так позволили себе вчера, и за что уже и так было стыдно. 

Второй раз Джозеф проскользнул на кухню незаметно. Когда Себастьян начал раскладывать еду по тарелкам, тот уже сидел за столом – в обычной одежде, в очках и с уложенными волосами. А ведь прошло не больше пяти минут. Способность настолько быстро приводить себя в порядок впечатляла.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Джозеф, взявшись за вилку с ножом. 

– Ты ещё даже не попробовал. Вдруг я пытаюсь отравить злобного агента «Мёбиуса»? 

Глаза Джозефа на мгновение расширились, и на его лице появилось выражение страха, смешанного с болью и обидой. Себастьян мысленно чертыхнулся на самого себя за эту преждевременную неловкую шутку, но чужой страх быстро сменился улыбкой и коротким смешком.

– Вау, Себастьян. Бьёшь ниже пояса. 

– Грязная игра – моя специальность. 

Джозеф улыбнулся, и Себастьян физически почувствовал, как напряжение растворилось в воздухе. С грудной клетки словно поднялся тяжёлый камень, когда Себастьян увидел, как расслабились плечи Джозефа и разгладились черты его лица. Прощать оказалось намного проще, чем хранить злость и обиду. Проще оказалось и позволить себе немного, совсем чуть-чуть надеяться, когда Джозеф, рассмеявшись очередной глупой шутке, пнул его ногу под столом. 

Шутки, правда, кончились вместе с омлетом. Оказалось, что Джозеф не спал почти всю ночь, не забыв, в отличие от Себастьяна, про Татьяну. Сбегав в гостиную, он разложил на обеденном столе распечатанные планы здания, в котором располагался офис Рувика, фотографии его записей о STEM и остальные документы.

Они единогласно решили, что в этот раз лезть через окно не стоит. Они просто пройдут в офис под видом пациентов. У Рувика была ассистентка, которая занималась всеми записями, но Татьяна упоминала, что особым интеллектом эта дама не отличалась, так что обвести её вокруг пальца не составит труда. Сначала Себастьяну показалось довольно странным, что Рувик позволил легкомысленному человеку руководить своим расписанием, но в голову пришло простое объяснение: такая ассистентка просто не поймёт, чем он на самом деле занимается с пациентами. Что ж, теперь это играло на руку и им.

Если в кабинете вместе с Рувиком они обнаружат Татьяну, то у них всё равно сохранится преимущество: элемент неожиданности и пистолеты с глушителями, с применением которых они медлить не станут. Себастьян не собирался повторять ошибку доброй половины героев фильмов и разводить длинные речи перед своим врагом. У них была одна цель: избавиться от Рувика и его дьявольской разработки. Второе напрямую вытекало из первого. Пуля в висок решала все вопросы.

Отсутствие же Татьяны всё усложняло. В этом случае они не смогут убить Рувика сразу. Стрелять придётся не насмерть, не задевая никаких жизненно важных органов. А дальше – импровизировать по ситуации. Правда, Себастьян был твёрдо уверен, что Рувик им в любом случае ни черта не расскажет, но Джозеф слишком сильно упёрся, и пришлось пойти у него на поводу.

Самым дерьмовым был вариант, при котором в кабинете не окажется ни Татьяны, ни Рувика. Что делать в таком случае, ни один из них не представлял, и они отбросили его как маловероятный. Тут точно придётся разрабатывать план действий уже на месте.

На словах стратегия была элементарна, но на словах элементарно было всё и всегда. Себастьян готовился к чему угодно. Даже к тому, что, перешагнув через порог кабинета Рувика, полетит в очередную бездну, на дне которой его поджидают новые монстры. Главное – чтобы Джозеф не полетел следом за ним.

Себастьян припарковался у нужного здания в пять минут седьмого – приезжать заранее они не собирались, совсем наоборот. Стоило дождаться начала сеанса, чтобы увидеть всё своими глазами. Джозеф выглядел настроенным весьма решительно, на его лице не дрожало и мускула, но Себастьян уже успел изучить его новые нервные привычки, а теперь ещё и куда лучше их понимал.

Он положил руку на левую ладонь Джозефа, которую тот опять терзал большим пальцем. Джозеф ощутимо вздрогнул и повернулся к нему, но возражать не стал.

– С ней всё в порядке, – успокаивающе проговорил Себастьян, сам не веря собственным словам. – Мы не допустим, чтобы произошло что-то плохое.

Джозеф закусил губу и неожиданно сжал его пальцы своими, отчего вздрагивать пришёл черёд Себастьяна.

– Если она до сих пор жива.

– Жива, – осторожно оглаживая чужие костяшки, ответил он, – в этом я уверен.

– Мне бы твою уверенность, – горько усмехнулся Джозеф и откинулся на спинку сидения, прикрывая глаза. 

Он всё ещё не убирал руку, и Себастьян позволил себе поддеть край перчатки и провести большим пальцем по запястью – так медленно, что можно было почувствовать, как бьётся под тонкой кожей пульс. Поднялся немного выше и осторожно, почти невесомо дотронулся до обожжённой ладони и, уже уверенный в том, что Джозеф не испытывает от этого боли, очертил зазоры на коже, где та собиралась складками, совсем слабо надавил… 

Джозеф резко отдёрнул руку. У него правда сбилось дыхание и раскраснелись щёки, или показалось?

– Надо идти, – сказал Джозеф чуть хрипло и прочистил горло, прикрывая рот рукой, а затем, не дожидаясь ответа, поспешно вышел из машины, неосторожно хлопнув дверью.

Себастьян хмыкнул. Что ж, значит, не показалось. Возможно, надеялся он всё же не зря. У него ещё оставался шанс, только вот сейчас было совсем не время об этом думать. Выбравшись из автомобиля следом, он задрал голову, высматривая окна кабинета Рувика. 

До решающего момента оставались считанные минуты, и Себастьян с лёгким стыдом поймал себя на том, что предвкушал битву. 

Что бы их ни ждало. 

Ощущение неправильности происходящего накрыло с утроенной силой, как только они поднялись на этаж, где находился офис Рувика. Стоило им сделать шаг из лифта, как у Себастьяна по позвоночнику прошли мурашки. В коридоре стояла давящая тишина. Не раздавалось никаких звуков, привычных для любого офиса: ни разговоров сотрудников, ни стука клавиш, ни льющейся из чьих-нибудь колонок дерьмовой музыки. Конечно, это можно было списать на то, что офис психотерапевта – совсем иное пространство, только вот помимо Рувика на этом этаже были и другие арендаторы. Точнее, должны были быть.

– Держись рядом, – прошептал Себастьян, повернувшись к Джозефу, и обхватил ладонью рукоять пистолета, пока не доставая из кобуры – вероятность того, что он просто слишком остро отреагировал на пустой коридор, всё ещё присутствовала. Завернув за угол, они могли оказаться в комнате, полной людей, и размахивать в такой ситуации пушкой явно не стоило.

Только вот с каждым шагом Себастьян всё больше убеждался, что вероятность эта крайне мала, что подтверждало и серьёзное, сосредоточенное выражение лица Джозефа, который напрягся точно так же, как он.

И Себастьян оказался прав. Никакой полной людей комнаты за поворотом не обнаружилось – лишь ещё одно неестественно пустое круглое помещение. Видимо, некое общее пространство между офисами. Себастьян насчитал пять дверей в пять кабинетов. Перед каждым стояло по рабочему столу, судя по всему, для ассистентов или секретарей, но большая часть комнаты была заполнена мягкими кушетками и небольшими столиками с раскиданными по ним журналами. В самом центре красовался небольшой, со вкусом выполненный декоративный фонтан, только вот вода в нём не текла. 

– Что-то не так, – тихо произнёс очевидное Джозеф. Знай Себастьян его хуже – не сумел бы уловить в голосе нотки страха. 

– И не говори. Такие хреновины, – он указал пальцем на фонтан, – даже на ночь не отключают. 

– У меня плохое предчувствие. Очень плохое предчувствие. 

– Хочешь вернуться назад?

– Ужасно. Но нам нельзя.

– Твоя правда.

Себастьян подошёл к одному из кабинетов у дальней стены и уставился на табличку с именем Лоуренс Бейкер. Почему Рувик выбрал себе такую фамилию, он не знал, но, скорее всего, это не имело никакой подоплёки: просто чтобы не выделяться. А вот имя… от имени становилось противно – его смысл Себастьян понимал слишком хорошо, и слишком мерзкие воспоминания оно вызывало. 

Джозеф подошёл сзади и молча положил руку ему на плечо. Себастьян набрал в грудь воздуха, коротко кивнул, достал пистолет, крепко сжал его в руке и толкнул дверь. 

Он не успел даже рассмотреть комнату. Шею пронзило болью, и зрение моментально поплыло, а ноги предательски подогнулись, заставив грузно свалиться на пол. Перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в темноту, Себастьян успел лишь услышать приглушённый крик, поймать взглядом расплывчатые очертания двух склонившихся над ним фигур и подумать о том, как же сильно его заебало, что в него постоянно вгоняют иглы.

***

Вдалеке что-то шевелилось. Во мраке, царившем вокруг, было невозможно разглядеть, что именно, а ещё ужасно болели глаза – в них словно насыпали песка. Не получилось даже открыть их до конца, лишь слегка приподнять веки, чтобы увидеть размытый силуэт.

Себастьян попытался подняться, но тут же снова упал. Желудок скрутило, к глотке подкатил комок рвоты. Знакомый металлический привкус во рту нельзя было перепутать ни с чем, и он сплюнул собравшуюся кровь куда-то вбок, но часть попала на плечо, и Себастьян хрипло закашлялся. Каждое движение отдавалось дикой болью в рёбрах – кажется, переломанных.

Себастьян не мог нормально открыть глаза, но зато его не подводил слух, до которого донеслось странное влажное причмокивание. Оно постепенно становилось всё ближе и ближе, и среди жадного чавканья удалось разобрать новый звук – рвущаяся плоть, отделяющееся от костей мясо. К Себастьяну неторопливо, с тихим утробным рычанием подбиралось неизвестное существо, пожирая по пути свой обед.

Грудь сковало страхом. Себастьян ни на секунду не сомневался, что скрытое темнотой создание лакомилось ничем иным, как человеческой плотью, и от него ему нужно то же самое. Вонзить клыки или когти в тёплое тело, разодрать, распотрошить, вытянуть кишки и выдрать мясо. К нему приближался голодный хищник, а он не мог даже подняться на ноги. Пошарив рукой по бедру, Себастьян убедился в том, что и защититься он тоже не мог – кобура пустовала.

С огромным трудом он подтянулся на локтях и начал отползать назад, не зная даже, куда именно. Создание, видимо, услышав или увидев его движения, визгливо рассмеялось и ускорило темп. Его шаги отдавались всплесками, будто оно передвигалось по воде, но Себастьян под собой влаги не чувствовал.

Перевернувшись на живот, он не взвыл в голос только потому, что закусил нижнюю губу до крови. Кое-как встал на четвереньки, а потом, подгоняемый приближавшимся топотом, умудрился распрямиться. Его раздирало пополам от боли, но останавливаться было нельзя. Себастьян поковылял вперёд, в одинаково безразличную темноту, держась за живот и припадая по очереди на обе ноги.

Он не уйдёт далеко, не сумеет убежать. Оно догонит его и сожрёт, и всё, чего Себастьян достиг, канет в небытие – останутся лишь обглоданные кости и разодранная в клочья одежда. Паника и осознание безвыходности положения скользко змеились внутри. Вспотели ладони и шея. Погибель приближалась с каждой секундой, и страшнее всего было от того, что он даже не видел, что именно за ним гонится, но смелости повернуться не хватало.

Это было хуже «Маяка». Хуже Юниона. Себастьян чувствовал себя загнанным в угол зверем с перебитой лапой, который прижимался спиной к стене и смотрел на настигшего его охотника с незамутнённым ужасом в глазах. Неконтролируемый примитивный страх пришёл с осознанием собственной беззащитности.

Затылок обдало вонючим дыханием, вокруг грудной клетки обернулись когтистые лапы, и в следующую секунду Себастьян снова лежал на спине, придавленный к земле неподъёмным весом. Он крепко зажмурился, судорожно пытаясь хватать ртом перекрываемый воздух, и жалобно дёргался под тяжёлой тушей. Он отказывался раскрывать глаза, отказывался смотреть, нет, нет, ни за что, он не хотел видеть _это_ , не хотел, чтобы _оно_ стало его последним воспоминанием, не…

Веки поднялись против его воли, и Себастьян задохнулся снова, на этот разу уже не от нехватки воздуха.

На нём сидел не плотоядный монстр, а Лесли Визерс, повзрослевший и возмужавший, с аккуратно уложенными волосами, широкой улыбкой и смертельно-холодными глазами.

Глазами Рувика.

– Ты, – прохрипел Себастьян, еле выдавливая слова. – Ты… ублюдок… что ты…

– Я тоже по вам соскучился, детектив Кастелланос, – насмешливо проговорил Лесли. Нет. Рувик. В этих глазах, в этом ледяном голосе не было ни капли от Лесли. У Себастьяна хватило сил двинуть бёдрами, попытаться скинуть, но Рувик лишь лающе рассмеялся и обхватил его лицо ладонью, резко притягивая к себе. Каждая точка соприкосновения кожи с чужими пальцами расцветала огнём, и Себастьян слабо простонал.

– Это просто небольшой пробник, – наигранно-ласково сказал Рувик, чуть склонив голову. – Специально для тебя. Нельзя ведь не дать тебе прочувствовать моё новое творение, а, Себастьян?

Рувик резко отпустил его, и Себастьян понял, что стремительно падает. В лёгких откуда-то нашёлся запал на пронзительный крик, а в руках – силы на бесполезные попытки ухватиться за воздух. Фигура Рувика становилась всё меньше и меньше, пока совсем не пропала из виду.

Когда затылок встретился с твёрдой поверхностью, из его лёгких выбило весь воздух, а сознание снова уплыло, погрузив в теперь уже абсолютную темноту.

***

Первым, что Себастьян испытал, когда пришёл в себя, стал ужасный дискомфорт. Он находился в ужасно неудобной позе, а руки, кажется, были заломлены за спину, но сказать это с полной уверенностью он не мог – они онемели настолько, что он едва их чувствовал, как и ноги.

Открывать глаза Себастьян пока решил даже не пытаться – прекрасно знал, что эта затея заранее обречена на провал. Сначала надо было дать себе прийти в хоть какое-то подобие ясного сознания, понять, где он находится и что произошло. Что, чёрт возьми, произошло?

Для того, чтобы заставить себя вспомнить, пришлось приложить осознанные усилия – от любой нагрузки начинала трещать голова. Но сделать это было просто необходимо, поэтому он заставил себя напрячься, превозмогая боль.

Татьяна пропала. Они с Джозефом поехали в офис Рувика в надежде её найти. Весь этаж в здании оказался заброшен, но они всё равно пошли в кабинет, а потом… потом всё обрывалось. Кажется, Себастьяна то ли ударили по голове, то ли заставили потерять сознание иным способом, а потом, видимо, куда-то перевезли: по ощущениям он находился уже не в помпезном офисном здании, а, скорее, в подвале или, возможно, медицинском кабинете. Воздух был прохладным, а ноздри щекотал запах антисептика, так что второй вариант пока выигрывал.

Необходимость проверить свою теорию заставила всё-таки попытаться разомкнуть веки. Это далось не так уж и тяжело, хоть зрение сначала и отказывалось фокусироваться – всё плыло и дрожало, а картинка никак не желала складываться воедино, но и это прошло.

Себастьян оказался почти прав. Он находился в довольно просторном помещении с обитыми стальными листами стенами, вдоль которых стояли многочисленные шкафы, заполненные в основном различными книгами. Пара похожих на операционные столов посередине, тележки с медицинскими инструментами. Вполне-таки себе стандартная комната для пыток. В подобных подохло до черта людей. Не стать бы следующим.

Руки оказались не только заломлены, но ещё и связаны, как и ноги. Себастьян проверил путы на прочность, но, конечно, тщётно – верёвка держала крепко, самостоятельно не выбраться. Но, возможно, Джозеф сумеет… чёрт возьми. Джозеф.

Вместе с воспоминаниями подкатила липкая паника. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, Себастьян слышал чужой крик. Он не знал, чей именно, но разум услужливо подсказывал единственного кандидата. От мысли о том, что с Джозефом произошло что-то более серьёзное, стало сухо во рту. Нет, чёрт, нет. С ним всё в порядке. Не может быть иначе. Он не допустит, чтобы было иначе.

Себастьян завертел головой по сторонам в надежде обнаружить Джозефа в каком-нибудь закутке, который не заметил раньше, но, естественно, этого не произошло. Он находился в незнакомом жутком помещении абсолютно один, лишённый возможности двигаться.

Что, если сейчас разверзнется пол, и из-под него вылезет уродливая волосатая тварь с четырьмя конечностями? Что, если после того падения он не вернулся в реальность? Что, если он до сих пор находился в STEM? Ведь Бог любит троицу и не любит Себастьяна.

Сомнения о том, что он находится в реальном мире, развеялись, когда в противоположном конце комнаты открылась дверь.

В проход шагнул Рувик. Рувик в теле Лесли. Такой же, как в новом STEM. Или в кошмаре, галлюцинации, чем бы это ни было. Себастьян понятия не имел, с чем конкретно столкнулся, но отчётливо и ярко помнил собственный животный ужас. Только сейчас ему было не страшно, нет. Сейчас всё тело чуть ли не дрожало от гнева при виде этого больного урода, который неторопливо шёл к нему через всю комнату, изящно лавируя между расставленными по ней предметами.

Походка нового Рувика источала грацию. Себастьян дождаться не мог момента, когда переломает ему ноги.

– Где он? – гаркнул Себастьян, стоило Рувику подойти ближе. Тот в ответ заливисто рассмеялся и растянул губы в мерзкой ухмылке, которую хотелось стереть с лица кулаками:

– Он? Ты, наверное, про своего дорогого напарничка, да? Не переживай, с ним всё в порядке. Он в хороших руках.

– Плевать я хотел на твои слова. Покажи его.

Рувик раздражённо закатил глаза и устало выдохнул, словно человек, которого ужасно достали многочисленными просьбами. Ублюдок.

– Ну раз ты так настаиваешь.

Он посмотрел вверх и мотнул подбородком, словно приглашая кого-то пройти в комнату. Себастьян проследил за его взглядом, задрав голову – сам он сидел на полу, – и обнаружил небольшую камеру под потолком. Видимо, Рувик и правда кого-то через неё позвал.

Ответ на вопрос, кого именно, Себастьян узнал буквально через несколько секунд.

В комнату, облокотив о плечо недвижного Джозефа, зашла Татьяна. Судя по всему, тащить его чуть ли не на себе ей было нетрудно – Джозеф всегда мало весил, – но она всё равно небрежно свалила его на один из столов, стоило ей до него добраться. У Джозефа были точно так же связаны руки и ноги, и он совсем не двигался, но грудная клетка размеренно поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию. С души будто свалился камень – жив. Джозеф был жив.

Но это не отменяло других… обстоятельств.

– Какого хера? – бесцеремонно спросил Себастьян, мотнув головой в сторону Татьяны. – Что ты здесь делаешь и почему ему помогаешь?

Ответ был очевиден, но Себастьян всё равно отказывался признавать это до тех пор, пока не услышит собственными ушами. Татьяна, умилённо улыбнувшись, подошла к нему и нежно потрепала по щеке. Себастьян оскалился и отшатнулся от её прикосновения как от огня. Ощущение было такое, словно до него не привлекательная девушка дотронулась, а всё лицо в грязи вымазали.

– Вы совсем потеряли хватку, детектив Кастелланос, – сладко проговорила она. – Честно признаюсь, я даже удивлена, что вы не догадались, на чьей я стороне на самом деле.

– Сука, – прорычал Себастьян. – Как ты могла так с ним поступить?

– Я не делала ничего такого, чего не делал ты сам, – голос Татьяны сочился наигранной лаской, отвратительной и ядовитой. – Ты ведь тоже его предавал. Тебе ли меня осуждать? К тому же, нельзя предать человека, который никогда не был тебе близок.

Будь у него свободны хоть какие-то конечности, Себастьян бы её ударил. Плевать, что женщина. Она спуталась с Рувиком и предала Джозефа. Как давно это произошло, как долго они работали вместе? Если она сказала, что Джозеф никогда не был ей дорог… неужели с самого начала? Татьяна втёрлась к нему в доверие, заставила считать другом, а на самом деле передавала информацию Рувику?

Это укладывалось в общую картину. Столь ярое желание записаться к нему на приём, снятая квартира, наверняка напичканная скрытыми камерами или жучками, спокойное и бесстрашное поведение, то, что она якобы не помнила встреч в первом STEM, столь удачная по времени пропажа… Всё это время Татьяна вертела ими, а они сами шагнули в подстроенную ловушку, даже не подозревая, что пригрели на груди змею. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Как позволил себе откинуть собственные подозрения, что здесь что-то нечисто, проигнорировать предчувствия? Неужели вспыхнувшие чувства к Джозефу совсем затмили разум? Или, может, стоило винить слепое желание ему доверять, под которое автоматически попала и Татьяна, которой доверял сам Джозеф?

Она знала, она всё прекрасно знала. До последней мелочи, и потому так просто сумела их обдурить, привести прямо в львиное логово. Они думали, что возьмут элементом неожиданности, и Рувик даже не подозревает, что они в городе, а оказалось всё с точностью до наоборот.

Какими же они были идиотами. Каким идиотом был Себастьян. Идиотом, который поставил их в почти безвыходную ситуацию. От осознания хотелось то ли выть, то ли спрятать лицо в ладонях, то ли закурить, но воём ничего не добьёшься, в запястья врезалась грубая верёвка, а сигареты остались в машине.

– Ответь мне на один вопрос, – продолжил Себастьян уже тише, краем глаза заметив, как Рувик скучающе разглядывает собственные ногти, – ты правда не помнишь, что было в STEM? Как помогала мне на протяжении этого грёбаного кошмара? Нет, помощи от тебя и твоей блядской пилочки было, конечно, маловато, но всё же?

– Конечно, помню, – ответила она с улыбкой, в которой не было ни капли искренности. – Твои визиты всегда отвлекали от дел.

– Себастьян, неужели ты думал, что я позволил бы тебе становиться сильнее, не контролируй я этот процесс? – наконец включился в диалог Рувик. – Какая очаровательная наивность. Тот госпиталь никогда не был твоим безопасным укрытием. Лишь небольшой возможностью передохнуть. Можешь считать это моим щедрым даром.

И снова он ошибся. Конечно. Конечно Рувик контролировал и эту часть, подослав к нему свою верную прислужницу. Или он подослал его к ней? Скорее, второе. Татьяне на удивление хорошо удавалось притворяться другом. Можно было бы зауважать её за талант, но Себастьян отказывался уважать её в принципе. Его собственные чувства это предательство задевало мало, но от мысли о том, что почувствует Джозеф, когда узнает, что человек, которого он считал своим другом, врал ему на протяжении стольких лет, становилось дурно.

– Какого хера вам от нас нужно? – мрачно спросил Себастьян, бесполезно пытаясь устроиться хоть немного удобнее – ныло всё тело, и это начинало мешать адекватно мыслить.

– Чтобы вы не путались у меня под ногами, конечно же, – хмыкнул Рувик. На лице Лесли его ухмылка смотрелась не к месту. – Но ещё вам, господа детективы, выпадет честь стать первыми испытуемыми моего нового улучшенного прототипа STEM.

– Первыми испытуемыми? Все те чёрт знает куда пропавшие пациенты уже не в счёт, значит, а, доктор Бейкер?

Рувик лающе рассмеялся.

– Кажется, я и правда переоценил ваши интеллектуальные способности, _детектив_.

– О чём ты? – прошипел Себастьян сквозь зубы.

– Не было никаких пациентов, – ответила вместо Рувика Татьяна. – Мы подкинули вам поддельный список, чтобы вы не сунулись раньше времени куда не надо. Нашли вам занятие. Было очень забавно смотреть, как вы гоняетесь за несуществующими уликами.

В голове словно что-то щёлкнуло. Всё сходилось. Их неправдоподобная удача, то, насколько плавно всё шло, а потом неожиданный тупик со списком, невозможность найти хоть кого-то из указанных в нём людей, сдающееся в аренду помещение вместо магазина цветов... Они делали каждый шаг под чужую указку и даже не подозревали об этом.

– Ты снова сумеешь сослужить мне службу, дорогой детектив, – хищно улыбнулся Рувик и так же, как Татьяна, будто бы ласково погладил его по щеке. Себастьян снова отстранился, насколько мог. Укусить не попытался только потому, что знал, что ничего этим не добьётся, разве что разозлит.

– Если ты думаешь, что я стану тебе помогать, ты глубоко ошибаешься, урод.

– О, а мне и не нужно твоё согласие. Ты и без него сделаешь всё, что мне нужно. Ты несколько не в том положении, чтобы мне сопротивляться.

Себастьян открыл было рот, чтобы беззастенчиво послать его на хуй, но тут до слуха донёсся болезненный стон. Джозеф начал дёргаться и мотать головой из стороны в сторону, будто пытаясь от чего-то освободиться. Из носа у него потекла кровь.

Забыв о том, что его сдерживают верёвки, Себастьян рванулся вперёд, но Рувик со смехом толкнул его в грудь, заставив грузно упасть на задницу. Себастьян зарычал и попробовал снова, только на этот раз свалился уже без чужой помощи. Рувик наблюдал за его бессмысленной борьбой с неприкрытым отвращением. Ужасно хотелось плюнуть ему в лицо.

– Твой мальчишка в порядке, – хмыкнул он, – не утруждай себя бесполезными действиями. Раздражает.

– Что с ним? – зло спросил Себастьян. Джозеф перестал двигаться, но всё ещё шумно и часто дышал. Татьяна подошла ближе и наклонилась к нему, с интересом вглядываясь в лицо, а затем бесцеремонно потыкала его в щёку кончиком длинного ногтя. Джозеф никак не отреагировал на внешний раздражитель. Он словно был заперт в каком-то собственном мире, в… стоп.

– Он что, сейчас в STEM? – на последнем слове голос предательски дрогнул. 

– Браво, детектив! – Рувик картинно похлопал в ладоши. – Наконец-то ты хоть до чего-то додумался сам. 

– Как это возможно? – нахмурился Себастьян. – Он ведь ни к чему не подключён.

– Ну, зерно правды в той информации, которую мы вам подкинули, всё же было, – сказала Татьяна, видимо, потеряв интерес к Джозефу, который успокоился окончательно. 

– О да, – продолжил Рувик. – Полностью беспроводной STEM, который не требует наличия непосредственно Ядра. В который можно погрузить в любой момент. Который контролирую я.

– Но сейчас ты разговариваешь со мной.

– Прелесть как раз в том, – губы Рувика растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке, – что я могу управлять этим STEM, бодрствуя и занимаясь своими делами. Часть моего сознания сейчас контролирует происходящее с Джозефом, а часть ведёт с тобой этот крайне скучный разговор.

Голова шла кругом. Себастьян до последнего не верил в это – у него в мыслях попросту не укладывалось, что подобное возможно. Первый STEM был сделан на основе мозга Рувика, извлечённого из его тела. Второй – на основе сознания Лили, заключённой в капсулу, которая поддерживала её жизнь. Оба проекта требовали огромного количества различной техники. Сейчас же хватало одного лишь Рувика, который умудрялся ещё и преспокойно болтать.

Нет, это был не STEM. Это было нечто принципиально новое. Новое и намного более страшное. И Себастьян почему-то испытывал уверенность в том, что у Рувика всё получается исключительно благодаря тому, что он поглотил чужое сознание, занял чужое тело. Но поглотил ли он его до конца? Возможно, где-то там, глубоко внутри, всё ещё осталась частичка Лесли?..

– Только есть небольшая загвоздка, – вновь заговорил Рувик. – На данный момент я могу подключиться подобным образом только к тому человеку, который уже был в STEM. Который уже носит в своём сознании мою метку. Таких людей в живых осталось совсем мало, а мне необходимо собрать определённые данные, чтобы исправить этот досадный недостаток.

– Так почему бы тебе не поэкспериментировать на ней? – Себастьян мотнул головой в сторону Татьяны. – Готов поспорить, она не откажет.

– О, Татьяна была невероятно полезна для моих исследований. Но данных, собранных с одного человека, недостаточно, чтобы найти адекватное решение. И вот тут вы двое приходитесь как нельзя кстати. Всё же удачно вышло, что я не убил вас тогда. Теперь вы можете принести мне огромную пользу.

– Иди на хуй, – прошипел Себастьян. – От меня ты что-то получишь только через мой труп.

– Ну, это не проблема, – пожал плечами Рувик. – Всё равно я убью тебя, когда мы закончим. А если ты умрёшь в процессе – ну, и такое бывает, ничего не поделаешь.

Рувик снова потянулся ладонью к его лицу, и на этот раз Себастьян уже попытался сомкнуть на ней зубы, но незаметно оказавшаяся рядом Татьяна грубо толкнула его каблуком в грудь, выбивая весь воздух из лёгких. Он ударился головой о стену и глухо простонал от острой боли, а Рувик наклонился близко-близко и прошептал прямо на ухо:

– Не волнуйся, много времени это не займёт, обещаю. Но вот врать о том, что больно не будет, не стану.

Сознание покинуло Себастьяна в очередной раз за сегодняшний невероятно долгий день.

***

На этот раз пробуждение далось куда проще: ничего не болело, и понадобилось лишь пару раз моргнуть, чтобы перестало подводить зрение. Себастьян без особых усилий поднялся на ноги и огляделся по сторонам.

Он подозревал, что снова окажется в новой версии STEM, но теперь развеялись последние сомнения. Подобный пейзаж попросту не мог принадлежать реальному миру.

Себастьян стоял посередине уходившей далеко за горизонт заасфальтированной дороги. Везде, куда ни глянь, лежали разбитые машины. Некоторые были перевёрнуты днищем вверх. К ним со всех сторон тянулись толстые корни неизвестных растений, заключая в смертоносные объятия. Присмотревшись, Себастьян понял, что корни неторопливо шевелятся, сдавливая металл, будто хрупкую игрушку. 

На крышах автомобилей оседала, словно снег, куда больше похожая на пепел пыль, которую разносил слабый ветер. Не знай Себастьян, что дальше его поджидает тысяча и одна смертельная опасность, он бы даже сказал, что это красиво. Не виси дорога в белёсой пустоте, резко обрываясь по краям, он бы даже почувствовал себя в относительной безопасности, ведь, если что, смог бы просто унести ноги. Но уносить ноги было некуда. Обернувшись, он убедился в том, что позади него – такая же бесконечная пропасть, в которую легко свалится, сделав лишь один неосторожный шаг. 

Себастьян мог либо пойти вперёд, либо остаться на месте. Выбор был очевиден.

Почему-то ему казалось, что его поступь станет отдаваться гулким эхом, несмотря на отсутствие стен, но её наоборот совсем не было слышно. Себастьян словно шёл не по асфальту, а по мягкому плотному ковру, приглушавшему шаги. Зловещую тишину нарушало лишь слабое подвывание ветра и тихое шевеление растений, неторопливо поглощавших автомобили.

Когда Себастьян добрался до них, то весь напрягся, искренне жалея, что у него нет под рукой крупного ножа, а лучше – какого-нибудь тесака или даже мачете, чтобы перерубить корни, если те к нему полезут. Однако они его не тронули. Себастьян не был уверен, разумны растения или нет, но они в любом случае не стали проявлять к нему интереса, продолжив спокойно заниматься своими делами. Возможно, все корни – часть единого организма и принадлежат монстру гаргантюанских размеров, который притаился где-то внизу и выжидает своего часа, чтобы напасть, но Себастьян не стал об этом думать – пользы-то никакой. Если он в самом деле прав, то всё равно ничего не сможет изменить. Не стоит тратить время и силы.

Дальше он пошёл с осторожностью, стараясь держаться подальше от машин. Заметил в одной чьё-то тело, но подходить не стал – всё равно происходящее нереально, всё равно в этом новом STEM только они с Джозефом. А в том, что труп принадлежал не Джозефу, Себастьян не сомневался.

Но где именно находился Джозеф, Себастьян не знал, и это пугало куда сильнее. Он видел и хуже, намного хуже: он оказывался в озере крови и ковылял с порезанной ногой по чужим кишкам. Покорёженные автомобили и смертоносные растения – детские забавы. Получается, Рувик не пытался сломить его своим доморощенным шоу уродов. Либо понимал, что это бесполезно, либо хотел чего-то другого.

Прямо перед Себастьяном по дороге стремительно проползла очередная лиана, с пути которой он едва успел отступить.

Рувик говорил, что ему нужно собрать какие-то данные. Себастьян не понимал в этом абсолютно ни черта, но предполагал, что речь идёт о реакциях на те или иные ситуации, отклике на происходящее вокруг. В конце концов, всё это дерьмо всегда было завязано на работу мозга. Но какой реакции Рувик пытался добиться сейчас? Явно не страха.

Себастьян уловил в тишине далёкий, едва слышный звук. Впереди играла смутно знакомая мелодия, постоянно хрипя и прерываясь. Разобрать, какая именно, пока не получалось, но он бы в любом случае пошёл ей навстречу.

С каждым шагом музыка становилась всё громче, и Себастьян неверяще хмыкнул, когда наконец её узнал. Издалека отрывисто, словно на поцарапанном виниле, наигрывала «Hotel California». Себастьян ни за что бы не назвал это место прелестным, но песня всё равно казалась на удивление подходящей.

Источник звука обнаружился в одном из автомобилей. Он стоял у самого обрыва, побитый куда сильнее, чем его собратья – у этого не было ни крыши, ни дверей, ни колёс. Зато был пассажир.

Обезглавленный труп лежал поперёк передних сидений. У него не было головы, и из шеи проросли побеги, похожие на те, что заполонили собой всё вокруг, но по краям у них распускались цветы, источавшие сладковатый гнилостный аромат. Небольшие корни обвивали руки и поддерживали тело под талию. Проигрыватель – и в самом деле виниловый – лежал прямо внутри развороченного желудка. На тонарм намотался кусок кишок, и звук барахлил всякий раз, когда тот задевал пластинку.

– Какой приятный сюрприз, – мрачно проговорил Себастьян и потянулся вперёд, чтобы отодвинуть иглу и остановить чудовищный круг.

В тот же миг всё вокруг ожило. Что-то пронзительно заверещало, и все растения разом вскинулись, задвигались и стремительно поползли в его сторону.

– Блядь! – в голос выругался Себастьян и, забыв про несчастного с проигрывателем, сорвался с места на всей скорости, какую только мог из себя выжать.

Видимо, он не ошибся в том, что растения разумны и обладают общим сознанием: догнать его они пытались слаженно, как и сбить с ног. С обеих сторон периодически поднимались тяжёлые жгуты, уворачиваться от атак которых, при этом ещё и не свалившись за край дороги, получалось лишь чудом.

Умрёшь в STEM – умрёшь в реальности. Себастьян не сомневался, что этот принцип не изменился, и потому бежал, не оглядываясь назад. Не было нужды, всё становилось ясно по звукам. Сзади постоянно что-то трещало, скрипело и рушилось.

За ним разваливалась дорога. Он не мог позволить себе остановиться.

Себастьян бежал, бежал со всех ног, игнорируя колющую боль в боку и жжение в лёгких. Подгоняла опасность провалиться в бездонную пропасть. Мысли были такими же пустыми, как и пространство за пределами дороги. В голове стучала лишь одна: _не споткнуться, не споткнуться, не споткнуться…_

Он споткнулся. Полетел на землю, расцарапывая выставленные вперёд ладони и раздирая ткань на джинсах. «Я сдохну», – отстранённо подумал Себастьян в тот момент, когда понял, что быстро встать не получится. Только вот почему-то не сдох. Почему-то всё прекратилось так же внезапно и стремительно, как и началось. Вокруг снова повисла тишина, на этот раз уже абсолютная. Ни ветра, ни движений корней, ни барахлящего из-за столь неудачно попавших в него человеческих внутренностей проигрывателя.

Себастьян рискнул обернуться через плечо. Дорога обрывалась буквально в метре от его ног. Если бы разрушения не остановились, он бы точно рухнул вниз. И он бы подумал, что ему повезло, если бы не знал, что везение не имело к этому никакого отношения. Не в мире, где всё контролируется другим человеком.

Человеком, голос которого разорвал мертвецкую тишину:

– Скучал?

Себастьян ожидал увидеть здесь Рувика и ничуть не удивился его присутствию. Но, когда всё же поднялся на ноги, чтобы на него посмотреть, сердце пропустило удар.

Рувик пришёл не один.

Рядом с ним стоял на коленях Джозеф. Его голова была опущена так, что не разглядеть лицо; руки – заведены за спину и обвиты теми же корнями-побегами, которыми кишела теперь уже разрушенная дорога. Ещё один корень обернулся вокруг его шеи, слегка придушивая. Себастьян не понимал, в сознании Джозеф или нет, но ситуации это не меняло, как не меняло и её сюрреалистичного ужаса, который медленно расползался по всему телу.

– Что ты с ним сделал? – требовательно спросил Себастьян и сделал шаг вперёд, но сбоку выполз очередной побег и преградил ему дорогу, угрожающе приподнявшись над землёй. Многочисленные отростки одного существа. Рувику, судя по всему, такое нравилось. 

– Ничего такого, детектив, не переживайте, – криво усмехнулся тот. – Ну, пока что. Дальнейшая судьба бедняжки Джозефа зависит только от тебя.

Себастьян неотрывно смотрел на картину перед собой и пытался понять, какого же чёрта происходит. Что за игры ведёт этот психопат? В голову приходили только такие сценарии, от одной мысли о воплощении которых пальцы сами по себе сжимались в кулак.

– Что тебе от меня нужно? От нас? Ты хотел собрать какие-то ёбаные данные, ну так и собирай, а то занимаешься непонятно чем.

– Вижу, речь у тебя до сих пор такая же… цветастая, – поморщился Рувик так, словно раздавил жука. – Я занимаюсь именно тем, чем и собирался – сбором данных. О реакциях мозга на разнообразные эмоциональные раздражители. А то, что в процессе тебя удаётся помучать – просто приятный бонус.

Ха. Получается, Себастьян и правда угадал, что именно тот хотел «собрать».

Рувик сложил руки за спиной и начал неторопливо разгуливать туда-сюда перед Джозефом. Сейчас он ещё сильнее напоминал себя с фотографий из юности, несмотря на то, что находился в чужом теле. Подсознательно это было сделано или намеренно, но внешность Лесли удивительно хорошо ложилась на внешность Рувика – _Рубена?_ – до пожара. Особенно теперь, когда его ранее округлые щёки чуть впали, а волосы были аккуратно уложены. Сходство не пугало – наоборот помогало Себастьяну отстраниться от настойчивых мыслей о том, что перед ним Лесли. Разум прекрасно понимал, что это не так, но сам Себастьян всё равно никак не мог до конца поверить как собственным глазам, так и доводам рассудка.

– Тогда хотя бы прекрати за яйца тянуть, – бросил он. – Этим вот своим расхаживанием ты от меня дождёшься только данных о том, как сильно заебал.

– Видимо, терпению ты за время нашей разлуки тоже не научился. – Рувик бросил в его сторону осуждающий взгляд. – Что ж, Себастьян, на самом деле всё просто. Тебе нужно сделать один-единственный элементарный выбор.

В желудке что-то перевернулось.

– Я невероятно благодарен тебе за помощь в обретении сосуда, – Рувик взмахнул руками, указывая на своё тело, – но это не отменяет того факта, что ты разрушил работу всей моей жизни и вышел сухим из воды.

Себастьян зло рассмеялся.

– Сухим из воды? Что ты несёшь? Я потерял всё, слышишь, _всё_ , что мне было дорого. Я чуть не сошёл с ума и едва не подох от алкогольного отравления. Это ты называешь «выйти сухим из воды»?

– Но ты ведь получил назад почти всё, что потерял, не так ли? – в голосе Рувика появились странные незнакомые нотки. – Вернул свою дочь. Живёшь себе спокойно на украденные у «Мёбиуса» средства, печали не знаешь. А теперь, смотри-ка, ещё и Джозеф озарил тебя своим присутствием. Он, правда, немного поломанный, но ведь это не страшно. Ты ведь совсем не против бракованного товара, не правда ли, Себастьян?

Рувик схватил Джозефа за подбородок, заставил приподнять голову, и Себастьян поймал стеклянный взгляд своим, полным гнева и жажды помочь, вытащить, защитить. Подгоняемый издёвками, рванулся вперёд, но на этот раз побег ударил его по ногам, заставив снова упасть. Нож, ему нужен был грёбаный нож. Себастьян справился бы с этим треклятым куском дерева, найдись хотя бы перочинный. Да хоть что-то, подойдёт и осколок стекла из разбитого окна машины, но рядом не осталось ни одной – все попадали вниз, когда рушилась дорога.

– В любом случае, – продолжил свою пафосную речь Рувик, отпустив Джозефа, который тут же безвольно уронил голову на грудь, – это совсем нечестно. Кто-то не получает ничего, а кто-то – всё. Стоит уравнять счёт.

Себастьян чувствовал, что последует за этим. Даже знал, практически со стопроцентной уверенностью, и желание заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать дальнейших слов, накрыло с головой.

– Итак, Себастьян, как я уже говорил, тебе предстоит простой выбор.

Нет.

– Твой драгоценный напарник…

_Нет_.

– ...или твоя милейшая дочурка.

Нет-нет-нет. 

– Татьяна – не единственная моя помощница, а от твоей ручной девчонки из «Мёбиуса» куда меньше пользы, чем тебе кажется. Она слепа. И ты тоже слеп, всегда таким был. Думаешь, почему семейство Майерсов с такой радостью принимает твою дочь к себе?

Н-е-т.

– Один мой приказ, и ты попрощаешься с ней навсегда. Но этого очень легко избежать. Тебе всего лишь нужно убить Джозефа. Невероятно просто, правда? Необходимо лишь верно расставить приоритеты.

Эти слова донеслись словно откуда-то издалека. Себастьян их не слышал, не слушал. Его не слушались ноги, он упорно пытался подняться, но ни черта не получалось – он падал назад, раз за разом раздирая колени через уже порванные джинсы, но не обращая внимания на боль. На боль было плевать.

«Ты попрощаешься с ней навсегда».

«Тебе всего лишь нужно убить Джозефа».

Две фразы стучали в висках набатом, повторяясь раз за разом, словно заевшая пластинка того самого проигрывателя. Их хотелось вырвать из себя вместе с сердцем, откинуть в сторону и затоптать ногами. Расцарапать собственное лицо, отмотать время назад – что угодно, господи, что угодно, лишь бы никогда не слышать слова, от которых устоявшийся мир рассыпался в прах.

Когда Себастьян всё же умудрился подняться на ноги и посмотреть на Рувика, он наконец действительно понял, что это такое – ненавидеть искренне и незамутнённо. Сильнее, чем когда-то сожравший Лили пожар. Сильнее, чем обстоятельства, забравшие у него Майру. Сильнее «Мёбиуса». Сильнее того, что сотворил Рувик в старом STEM. Сильнее всего на свете.

– А как тебе третий вариант, – проговорил Себастьян, отчеканивая каждое слово, – в котором я убиваю тебя?

Рувик рассмеялся. Звук напоминал то ли карканье ворона, то ли сухой шорох бумаги. В любом случае хотелось вырвать ему язык и затолкать в глотку.

– О, конечно, тебе такой вариант определённо понравится больше. Но тогда умрут оба. Татьяна позаботится о Джозефе. Обещаю, он будет мучаться.

– Ты врёшь. Ты никак не мог добраться до Лили. Я сделал всё, чтобы этого не произошло.

– Всё ли, детектив? – Рувик внезапно оказался у него за спиной и прошептал этот вопрос прямо в ухо. Себастьяна затрясло от отвращения и гнева, но сделать он ничего не успел – Рувик сразу же переместился назад. Получается, свои способности из старой версии STEM он сохранил.

– Да, всё, – прошипел Себастьян, хоть подсознание и нашёптывало предательское: «А правда всё?»

– Хочешь рискнуть и проверить?

В этот момент Джозеф тихо, измученно застонал, и тогда же на Себастьяна многотонным грузом свалилось безграничное отчаяние от осознания ситуации. Они находились в ненастоящем, искусственно созданном мире, но все события, происходящие в нём, имели последствия.

Смерть Джозефа здесь означала его смерть в реальности. Сохранение его жизни означало смерть Лили. Убийство Рувика означало смерть обоих. Любой из этих исходов означал смерть Себастьяна. Очередную смерть, после которой он останется жить.

– Что… что ты с этого получишь? Какие, господи, какие данные с этого можно собрать? 

Скрыть дрожь в голосе уже не получалось. Подпитываемое ненавистью холодное спокойствие, которое Себастьян испытывал последние несколько минут, испарилось без следа. Джозеф слабо шевелился в хватке корней, рассеянно мотал головой и бормотал себе под нос, а у Себастьяна в груди расцветала бесконечная, безграничная печаль. Он не мог даже заплакать и зачем-то отстранённо думал о поверхностности формулировки «сбор данных», которая могла означать миллион разнообразных вещей.

– О, самые необходимые. Воздействие вырабатываемых при различных эмоциональных состояниях гормонов – крайне важная часть системы…

Лили обожает конфеты с лакрицей. Себастьян, наверное, никогда не поймёт, как можно есть эту гадость, но дочь готова поглощать их в неограниченных количествах. Он обязательно купит ей добрый килограмм, когда вернётся домой.

– ...оценить влияние на неё глюкокортикоидов…

Джозеф однажды обмолвился, что ни разу в жизни не видел Большой каньон. Это надо будет исправить.

– ...система будет несовершенна…

Кидман была у них с Лили дома лишь пару раз, но всегда уделяла особое внимание их коту: возилась с ним, играла, чесала за ухом. Ей точно нужен собственный котёнок – неплохой получится подарок.

– ...ты не поймёшь, о чём я, но раз уж ты спросил…

Рувику Себастьян сломает в теле каждую кость. Медленно и обстоятельно.

– ...не могу оставить твой интерес неудовлетворённым.

Рувик снова подошёл к Джозефу, схватил за волосы на затылке и грубо оттянул их назад, вновь заставив запрокинуть голову. И без того бледная кожа Джозефа казалась чуть ли не прозрачной.

Он не даст Рувику потерять сознание от боли. Заставит прочувствовать всё до последней капли. Это будет подарок Себастьяна самому себе.

Себастьян сделал шаг вперёд, и на этот раз растения уже не стали мешать. Какая щедрость со стороны их господина.

– Не знаю, зачем ты так с ним носишься, – сказал Рувик, чуть склонив голову набок. – Его было так легко сломить. Людей, которые отказываются признавать свою истинную сущность, ломать всегда проще простого.

– Он сопротивлялся твоей ёбаной заразе, – процедил Себастьян, – он ей так и не поддался.

И снова этот отвратительный, режущий уши смех. Возможно, стоит вырвать ему ещё и голосовые связки. Возможно, вместе с кадыком. И точно – голыми руками.

– Он сдался в тот самый момент, как заразился. Но было даже немного жаль, что он всё же не стал убивать любовь всей своей жалкой жизни – это было бы весьма интересно. Но что ж, очередное подтверждение бесполезности подобных чувств.

Себастьян приблизился ещё на несколько шагов. Между ними оставалось меньше метра. Рувик отпустил волосы Джозефа так же резко, как и схватил, и тот по инерции завалился вперёд, едва не ударившись лицом об асфальт.

Корни связывали его руки за спиной, ладонями вверх. Ладонями, на которых не было перчаток. Ладонями, на одной из которых красовалась метка из двух линий, пересекавшихся под прямым углом.

Себастьяну пришлось остановиться и зажать рот рукой, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. В одну секунду, в одну-единственную секунду картина окончательно сошлась воедино. Предстала кристально-чистой, ясной от начала и до конца.

Это был не Джозеф. Это был не STEM. Лишь жалкое его подобие, существовавшее исключительно в сознании Себастьяна. Пространство, которое Рувик мог контролировать лишь по причине того, что оставил свой след внутри его головы.

У Рувика не было никакой беспроводной версии STEM, не требующей Ядра. Он не мог её создать, пусть и безумно этого хотел. Собирался сделать её на основе того мелкого вымышленного мирка, жалкую власть над которым всё же имел. Рувик не мог контролировать больше одного человека за раз, и тем более не мог соединить сознания разных людей. Он был способен только создавать иллюзии, удивительно яркие и реалистичные, но всё равно лишь иллюзии. И про Лили он тоже врал, не ведя при этом и бровью. Стоило отдать ему должное – притворяться он научился. Наверное, потому, что пришлось жить в чужом теле.

Какая-то часть Себастьяна ждала, что мир вокруг начнёт рушиться, но этого не произошло. Рувик продолжал управлять происходящим. У Себастьяна не было контроля над этой частью собственного сознания – там слишком глубоко засела чужая гниль.

Не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как подыграть.

– Ты же понимаешь, что это всё равно не вернёт твою драгоценную сестричку, да?

Смотреть на то, как обычно безэмоциональное лицо Рувика искажается гневом, было невероятно приятно.

– Я был к тебе слишком добр, – зло прошипел тот. – Пожалуй, я немного ужесточу правила. У тебя есть минута на выбор. Не сделаешь его – умрут оба. Время пошло, детектив Кастелланос.

Рувик снова переместился к нему за спину, на этот раз – чтобы толкнуть вперёд, к Джозефу. Неожиданность движения и слабость в ноющих от длительного бега ногах заставили Себастьяна пошатнуться и в очередной раз упасть на колени прямо напротив него.

Джозеф, слабо замычав, кое-как распрямился и поднял взгляд. Всё такой же мутный и расфокусированный, но сквозь пелену в нём читалась упрямая уверенность, такая натуральная, что сердце укололо сомнением.

Что, если он окажется неправ? Что тогда?

– Сделай это, Себ, – едва слышно прошептал Джозеф. Слова давались ему с заметным трудом, и он закашлялся под конец фразы. – Спаси Лили. Закончи то, что не дал закончить мне на том обрыве.

Нет, нет, он прав. Прав. Это всё лишь иллюзия, Себастьян был уверен в этом больше, чем в чём бы то ни было в жизни, но подсознание кричало, что так может говорить только настоящий Джозеф, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Что он убьёт его собственными руками, не успев даже сказать, что чувствует.

– Не смей так говорить, – пробормотал Себастьян, обхватив лицо Джозефа... нет, его иллюзии, ладонями. – Мы выкарабкаемся, понял?

Нужно было вести себя естественно. Не подавать виду, что он раскусил чужой план.

Себастьян склонился ниже, прижался своим лбом к чужому, дотронулся до щеки сухими губами. Кожа была покрыта горячечным потом. Иллюзорный Джозеф тяжело дышал, словно медленно умирая. Он даже ничего не ответил, лишь слабо подался немного ближе – насколько позволяли путы.

Если Себастьян ошибся, это будет стоить ему всего, но ничего другого не оставалось. Лишь надежда на то, что он уверен не зря.

На языке назойливо вертелись слова, но он отказывался произносить их вслух. Если скажет – это будет означать, что он признаёт свое поражение. Признаёт, что это конец. Что этот Джозеф реален, и он держит его в руках последний раз. Нет. Себастьян скажет, обязательно скажет, но не сейчас. Не так.

– Прости, – прошептал он. – Прости меня.

Где-то сзади снова рассмеялся Рувик. Себастьян продолжал обнимать Джозефа, крепко прижимая его к себе, пока на шее того затягивалась петля.

***

Это возвращение в сознание было самым худшим. Самым пугающим – до дрожи, до вспотевших ладоней, до мерзкого холода где-то в районе поясницы и подкатывающей к горлу тошноты. Ошибся он или оказался прав? Как жить дальше, если ошибся?

Себастьян не был готов к миру, в котором Джозеф погиб. Он жил в таком мире шесть лет и не представлял, как вернуться туда после того, как убил Джозефа собственными руками. После того, как с уверенностью в своей правоте поставил на кон чужую жизнь.

Если он допустил ошибку, он никогда себя не простит. Если Рувик правда заставил его это сделать, он разорвёт его на куски.

Когда Себастьян открыл глаза, первым делом он увидел перед собой неподвижно лежавшего на том же месте Джозефа.

– Джо, – прохрипел он, – очнись. Прошу. Умоляю тебя, Джо, пожалуйста, очнись.

Тот не пошевелил и пальцем. Себастьян теперь даже не сидел, а лежал на полу, и с его позиции не получалось понять, дышит ли Джозеф.

Он должен был остаться в живых. Должен. Иначе просто быть не могло. Себастьян отказывался в это верить. Наплевав на всё, он пополз по полу в сторону стола. Так он хотя бы сумеет приподняться на колени и проверить дыхание.

Мысль о том, что он обязан это сделать, стёрла все остальные, стала силой, что им двигала – тело ныло от слишком долгого нахождения связанным в неудобной позе, но это ощущение казалось попросту незначительным. Дыхание. Он должен был проверить дыхание. Остальное неважно.

Непонятно откуда взявшийся Рувик встал между ним и Джозефом, когда Себастьяну оставался какой-то жалкий метр до цели.

Ярость затмила сознание. Себастьян зарычал и бросился вперёд, чтобы свалить с ног, придавить к земле своим весом – он был значительно тяжелее тщедушного тельца Лесли. Но Рувик, очевидно, предвидев его манёвр, быстро встал, отступил назад, и Себастьян попросту промахнулся. Встретившись головой с кафельным полом, он едва сдержался, чтобы не закричать: больше от злости, чем от боли.

– Ну что же ты так, надо быть осторожнее, – медовым голосом произнёс Рувик и толкнул его в плечо, заставив перевернуться на спину, а сам навис сверху, чуть наклонившись и упершись руками в колени.

Себастьян простонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Он явственно чувствовал, что на лбу содралась кожа – это место отвратительно саднило, а виски словно прострелило. Возможно, сотрясение. Но он всё ещё не знал, дышит ли Джозеф, бьётся ли его сердце, не остыла ли его кровь, и не мог думать ни о чём другом.

– Честно тебе скажу, я удивлён, – сообщил Рувик так, будто Себастьяна хоть каплю волновало его мнение. – Не думал, что ты правда это сделаешь. Смелый поступок, только, конечно, ужасно глупый, но другого я от тебя и не ждал. Твою девчонку я всё равно убью.

– Ты лжёшь, – выплюнул в ответ Себастьян. – Нет никакого нового STEM. Только твоя психологическая хуйня, которая даже не работает нормально. У тебя ни черта нет, ты ничего не можешь, слышишь?! Ничего. Это был не Джозеф.

Несколько секунд Рувик выглядел удивлённым и просто смотрел на него, приподняв одну бровь и приоткрыв рот. Черты его лица разгладились, словно бы округлились, и на краткий миг Себастьян совсем позабыл, что перед ним стоит не Лесли. Не тот ни в чём не повинный, беззащитный мальчишка в смирительной рубашке и с глазами загнанного зверька. Вопреки здравому смыслу инстинкты кричали о том, что это всё ещё тот психически нездоровый ребёнок, которому была так необходима защита. Защита, в попытке обеспечить которую словил пулю Джозеф.

Морок развеялся, когда Лесли растянул губы в кривой ухмылке, которая могла принадлежать только Рувику.

– Ха. А ты немного умнее, чем кажешься, – сказал он с досадой в голосе. – Но ничего страшного, ты всё равно был невероятно полезен. К тому же, ничто ведь не мешает мне убить его у тебя на глазах, правда?

– Не смей! – рявкнул Себастьян. – Даже, блядь, не думай об этом!

– Ты несколько не в том положении, чтобы мне указывать, тебе не кажется?

Если достаточно быстро двигаться, можно извернуться и сбить с ног. Это даст преимущество. Когда Рувик окажется на полу, получится выдрать ему глотку. Сил хватит. Правда, где-то рядом, скорее всего, до сих пор ошивается Татьяна, и Рувик сможет позвать её на помощь, но…

Заметив движение за спиной Рувика, Себастьян замер на месте, боясь лишний раз шевельнуться, сделать лишний вдох. Джозеф медленно, очень медленно и бесшумно начал вставать со стола. Вроде бы, у него были свободны руки и ноги, но Себастьян не мог рассмотреть.

Если он хоть как-то выдаст происходящее Рувику, всё пропало – в руке у этого психопата поблёскивал острый скальпель, и Себастьян не сомневался, что тот просто-напросто перережет Джозефу глотку, если заметит, что тот освободился. Рувик, конечно, предпочитал не марать руки подобными «обыденными» убийствами – как убийство, блядь, может быть обыденным, – но в этой ситуации он вряд ли бы поступил иначе. Свою пользу они с Джозефом уже исчерпали.

Протянуть время. Ему просто нужно протянуть время, чтобы Джозеф успел сделать то, что собирался – убежать ли, огреть ли Рувика чем-то по голове, неважно. Что угодно, лишь бы он выбрался отсюда живым.

Себастьян набрал воздуха в грудь и на секунду зажмурился. Раз, два, три. Поехали.

– Лесли, – позвал он. – Лесли. Я знаю, ты ещё где-то там.

Рувик рассмеялся снова, почти так же, как и в своём придуманном мирке – мерзко и лающе, но сейчас ему было по-настоящему весело: хохотал он от души, долго и заливисто. Это лишь усиливало желание выдрать ему глотку, но Себастьян, не подавая вида, смотрел ему прямо в глаза с каменным выражением лица, отчаянно стараясь не переводить взгляд на движение сзади.

– Ты что, серьёзно? – наконец спросил Рувик, утерев выступившие от смеха слёзы. – Лесли? От него уже давно ничего не осталось. Ни малейшего следа.

– Лесли, – настойчиво продолжил Себастьян, игнорируя чужие слова. – Лесли, пожалуйста, послушай меня. Ты можешь бороться. Ты сильный. Ты так долго от него убегал. Я не верю, что ты и правда позволил ему полностью себя подавить. Ты где-то там, глубоко, я знаю.

Рувик не ответил – лишь смотрел на него взглядом, в котором на этот раз читалось что-то большее, чем исключительно научный интерес. Словно ему в самом деле хотелось узнать, чем всё это кончится, и Себастьян упрямо сжал челюсть. Он врал напропалую – прекрасно понимал, что Рувик уничтожил личность Лесли ещё в STEM, но в собственное притворство хотелось верить. Если Лесли и правда где-то там… они ведь не могут просто его убить?

– Лесли. Сосредоточься. Вспомни, кто ты есть, кем являешься. Ты сильнее него, лучше. Ты сумеешь его вытеснить. Я верю в тебя. И тогда мы… тогда мы просто уйдём отсюда, хорошо? Туда, где ты будешь в безопасности. Никто тебя больше не тронет. Ты ведь так хотел уйти, Лесли.

Рувик склонил голову набок и серьёзно нахмурился. Поводил губами, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не мог, а потом всё же произнёс тихое и неуверенное:

– Себ… астьян?

– Лесли?..

– Себастьян… Себастьян, Себастьян!

Он не верил своим глазам и ушам. Себастьян не рассчитывал на положительный исход и просто хотел купить Джозефу немного времени, но неужели… неужели это правда Лесли? Неужели они смогут его спасти, вытащить из того дерьма, в которое он абсолютно случайно попал? Но ведь внутри него всё равно останется Рувик, и тогда…

– Какой же ты, _Себастьян_ , идиот.

Поселившаяся в душе надежда испустила жалобный предсмертный стон. Ну конечно.

– Ты меня за сегодня столько раз удивил, что я, наверное, сохраню тебе жизнь подольше, – оскалился Рувик. – Думаю, я ещё сумею найти тебе применение. Но поверить не могу, что ты повёлся на моё маленькое представление.

– Ты ёбаное чудовище, – прошипел Себастьян.

– Совсем как ты, – мрачно усмехнулся Рувик, – совсем как ты. Знаешь, я…

И в этот миг на лицо брызнуло что-то горячее. В воздухе запахло металлом и смертью.

Глаза Рувика изумлённо распахнулись. Стоило ему закашляться, как изо рта потекла кровь. Он попытался её сплюнуть, но, видимо, её собралось слишком много, и она всё возвращалась. Заострённый металлический штырь проткнул его шею насквозь и теперь торчал спереди, перепачканный красным, отблёскивающий под установленными в комнате медицинскими светильниками. Слегка посиневшие губы Рувика начали судорожно двигаться в попытке то ли что-то сказать, то ли поймать ртом воздух, но получались лишь жуткие булькающие звуки. Надувшийся в уголке рта кровавый пузырь лопнул с показавшимся невероятно громким в повисшей тишине звуком.

Перед тем, как Рувик рухнул замертво, Себастьян успел отползти назад, и тело плашмя упало на пол. Из шеи сзади торчала шляпка орбитокласта.

Протянутую ладонь в чёрной перчатке Себастьян увидел прежде, чем её обладателя.

– У меня вообще-то руки связаны, – сказал он после небольшой паузы.

– Ох, прости. Секунду.

Джозеф кинулся к тумбочке с медицинскими инструментами, стоявшей рядом со столом, и подхватил с неё ещё один скальпель. Опустившись перед Себастьяном на колени, он жестом попросил его перевернуться, и тот молча подчинился. Скальпель справился с плотными верёвками – с трудом, но всё же справился, – и, когда его руки и ноги наконец оказались свободны, Себастьян грузно перевернулся назад, кое-как сел и начал растирать затекшие запястья, которые едва чувствовал.

Заметив краем глаза, как по полу от трупа начинает растекаться лужа крови, он отполз в сторону. Где-то в желудке зашевелилось отвращение. Не от близости мёртвого тела – от того, кому именно оно принадлежало.

– Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Джозеф, мягко дотронувшись до плеча.

Себастьян поднял на него глаза. Джозеф выглядел откровенно дерьмово: взлохмаченные волосы, пара синяков на скуле, порванная рубашка. Но, несмотря на это, на человека, который только что отнял чужую жизнь, он был совсем не похож. Выдавала его разве что едва заметная дрожь нижней губы, но Себастьян не был уверен, что это связано именно с тем, что Джозеф только что вогнал кому-то в шею грёбаный орбитокласт.

Поцеловать его хотелось почти нестерпимо. Прямо так – пачкая чужой кровью и судорожно пытаясь дышать чужим же воздухом, которого так отчаянно не хватало.

– Нет, – Себастьян покачал головой, – совсем не в порядке. По крайней мере, не буду, пока ты не дашь мне что-нибудь, чем можно вытереть это дерьмо.

Джозеф молча вытащил из заднего кармана брюк белый носовой платок и протянул Себастьяну. Взять его, когда руки словно пронизывало сотней мельчайших иголок, оказалось не так-то просто, но Себастьян справился, плотно сжав зубы. Лицо утёр тоже, кажется, кое-как, но большая часть грязи всё же осталась на ткани. Закончив, Себастьян просто откинул платок за спину. Он крайне сомневался, что Джозеф захочет его вернуть.

Осознание того, что Рувик наконец-то окончательно и бесповоротно мёртв, всё никак не желало укладываться в голове, казалось сюрреалистичным и произошедшим где-то не здесь, не с ними. Если бы не лежавший рядом труп, Себастьян, наверное, решил бы, что ему всё это просто привиделось.

– Джозеф, ты…

«Убил его?» «Не кажешься тронутым этом фактом?» «Умер у меня на руках?» Нет. Никакого смысла говорить об очевидном и о том, чего на самом деле не произошло.

– Ты ведь тоже был связан. Как ты умудрился освободиться?

– Что-то полезное «Мёбиус» мне всё же принёс, – невесело усмехнулся Джозеф. – Я и из наручников освободиться могу.

– Хм. Я запомню, – так же мрачно отозвался Себастьян. – И Рувику бы посоветовал запомнить на будущее, но упс.

– Татьяна, конечно, не знала всех подробностей моей подготовки, но я всё равно удивлён, что она не предусмотрела эту возможность. Она ведь и сама работала с «Мёбиусом».

– Самоуверенность, – пожал плечами Себастьян. – Рувик и до этого был самовлюблённым засранцем, но, видимо, шесть лет среди обычных людей на пользу ему не пошли.

Джозеф посмотрел на труп. В его взгляде не читалось ничего, кроме холодного презрения, и этот взгляд ужасно напоминал тот, которым он прогнал на парковке трёх прикопавшихся к ним идиотов. Себастьян хмыкнул. Его собственная ненависть была куда ярче и горячей. Он искренне сожалел, что не успел сделать с Рувиком всё то, что с таким упоением себе представлял.

– У меня не было другого выхода, – сказал Джозеф, повернувшись назад, к нему. Спокойно и ровно, не оправдываясь, а просто объясняя, но его голос всё равно немного дрогнул. Он не сомневался в правоте своих действий, нет: боялся реакции. Зря.

– Прекрати. Ты спас мне жизнь. И себе тоже. К тому же, это ведь и было нашей целью, разве нет?

Джозеф заметно расслабился и с явным облегчением выдохнул. Его губы тронула лёгкая улыбка.

– Да, – кивнул он. – Да. Встать сможешь?

– Хрен знает. Наверное?

Себастьян, оперевшись на вновь протянутую руку, неуклюже поднялся на ноги. Сначала чуть не свалился, но всё же умудрился устоять, а потом сделал несколько пробных шагов. Получилось вполне сносно. Тело понемногу начинало приходить в норму. Он, скорее всего, даже сумеет идти без посторонней помощи.

– Пора сваливать. Понятия не имею, где мы находимся, но задерживаться тут точно не стоит.

– Я тоже не знаю. Они поджидали нас в кабинете. Тебя вырубили сразу, а я умудрился увернуться от первого укола, а потом… увидел Татьяну, что она… что она была с Рувиком… и меня словно парализовало, я просто застыл на месте, как какой-то идиот. И, конечно, в этот момент он ввёл мне снотворное, и я тоже потерял сознание. Правда, по пути я ненадолго пришёл в себя, и нас куда-то везли, так что… так что мы, скорее всего, даже не в городе.

Джозеф пытался говорить спокойно, но Себастьян прекрасно видел, как исказилось его лицо, когда он заговорил про Татьяну. И, чёрт, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Любой бы на его месте не смог себя контролировать. Человек, которому он доверял, которого считал своим другом, лгал ему, притворяясь, а потом завёл в ловушку к психопату, собиравшемуся покопаться у него в мозгах, а потом убить.

Правда, всё обернулось совсем иначе. Этот психопат лежал теперь на полу в луже собственной крови, и подняться ему не удастся уже никогда. Рувик наконец-то получил по заслугам. Возможно, он увидится на том свете со своей драгоценной сестричкой. Которая, если ему повезёт, на этот раз даже будет не чудовищем с четырьмя руками.

Себастьян искренне надеялся, что не повезёт. 

Подойдя к Джозефу, он положил руку нему на плечо.

– Ладно, Джо, пошли, – сказал мягко, постаравшись, чтобы это прозвучало успокаивающе. – Пока не вернулась эта сучка.

Джозеф коротко кивнул и начал, как и сам Себастьян, разворачиваться к выходу, но оба застыли на месте, когда тишину комнаты разрезал красноречивый звук взводимого курка.

Татьяна стояла в дверном проёме, преграждая дорогу. Она держала пистолет обеими руками и смотрела на них с незамутнённой ненавистью. Побледневшие губы были поджаты, а по правой щеке медленно стекала слеза. Себастьян даже не сразу понял, что пистолет, который она сжимала, принадлежал ему.

– Что вы натворили?! – практически выкрикнула она дрожащим голосом. – Вы… Рубен, вы… вы убили Рубена!

– Ты весьма наблюдательна, – бросил в ответ Себастьян, и дуло пистолета оказалось прямо напротив его лица.

Пока Джозеф, грёбаный идиот Джозеф, не встал между ним и Татьяной, загораживая собой от потенциального выстрела.

– Ты! – выплюнул он. – Ты лгала мне всё это время!

– Смирись, – отрезала она.

– Джозеф, что ты… – Себастьян попытался поменять их местами, схватив Джозефа за плечо, но тот грубо оттолкнул его руку и сделал шаг вперёд.

– Я верил тебе. Считал своим другом. А ты… ты что, с самого начала была заодно с этим… этим… психом?..

– Последи за языком! Не смей его так называть!

– Я привык называть вещи своими именами.

– Заткнись! – Татьяна тоже шагнула Джозефу навстречу. – Конечно, я была с ним с самого начала! Я была с ним ещё раньше, даже до «Маяка»! Работала на чёртов «Мёбиус», который был не способен оценить изобретение Рубена сполна. Работала, чтобы его защитить! А ты… ты его убил.

Она выстрелит. Обязательно выстрелит. А Джозеф то ли не понимал, то ли плевать на это хотел. Буквально пару минут назад он сохранял практически полное спокойствие, а сейчас сорвался: чуть ли не кричал и совсем не замечал опасности. Боль предательства ослепляет, делает идиотом. Но конкретно этому идиоту Себастьян никак не мог позволить столь глупо положить свою жизнь.

Он осторожно сделал пару шагов в сторону. Ни Татьяна, ни Джозеф этого не заметили.

– Он убил бы и Себастьяна, и меня! – голос Джозефа уже неприкрыто дрожал. – И тебя тоже! Он избавился бы от тебя, как только ты перестала быть ему полезна! И подумать страшно, что он натворил бы с этой своей… технологией!

Ещё шаг. И ещё.

– Рубен просто хотел найти своё место в мире! – всхлипнула Татьяна. – Он… он был гениальным учёным, а ты просто… ты просто отнял его у меня, чёртов кретин!

– Да? – Джозеф мрачно ухмыльнулся, а Себастьян передвинулся ещё немного в сторону, ему оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. – Возможно, Рувик и правда был гениален, но он использовал свой гений исключительно для собственного блага. Хотел подчинить других своей воле. Весь его проект с самого начала был нацелен исключительно на это. Поверить не могу, что ты на такое подписалась. Что верила в его идеи. Поверить не могу, что тебе верил я. Ты… ты такая же, как он.

В голосе Джозефа было столько боли, что она добиралась до самого Себастьяна, продирая до самых костей. И он больше не мог это слушать.

– Ты поплатишься, – неожиданно хладнокровно сказала Татьяна, опустив одну руку и плотнее сжав пистолет во второй. – Прямо сейчас.

Пока она, ослеплённая болью, не замечала ничего, кроме объекта своей ненависти, Себастьян обошёл её, оказавшись у неё за спиной. Оказавшись там очень вовремя.

Набросившись сзади, одной рукой он крепко прижал Татьяну к себе, не давая вырваться, а второй резко заломил локоть руки с пистолетом. Прогремел выстрел, и пуля, предназначавшаяся Джозефу, вошла в её череп под подбородком. Из затылка фонтаном брызнула отвратительная масса из крови и мозга. Себастьян разжал хватку, и бездыханное тело с месивом вместо головы рухнуло на пол бесполезным теперь мешком костей и мяса.

Себастьян поднял взгляд на Джозефа, отстранённо отметив, что снова перепачкался в чужих внутренностях, а второй платок вряд ли найдётся.

Джозеф смотрел на труп в ужасе. У него были широко раскрыты глаза и беззвучно шевелились губы, а когда он перевёл взгляд на Себастьяна, в этом взгляде плескался целый океан боли и страха. Надрывно выдохнув, Джозеф грузно осел на пол и закрыл лицо руками. У него дрожали плечи.

Себастьян оказался рядом за считанные секунды. Крепко обнял и притянул к себе, одной рукой придерживая за плечо, а другой прижимая голову к своей груди. Джозеф буквально вцепился в его рубашку, сминая ткань пальцами. Он сотрясался от рыданий, и Себастьян с удивлением понял, что первый раз в жизни видит, как Джозеф плачет. И вид этих слёз раздирал душу.

Всякий раз, когда плакали Майра или Лили, Себастьяна накрывало сильнейшим желанием сделать всё, что в его силах, лишь бы их успокоить. Или до полусмерти избить того, кто посмел их обидеть. Даже когда причиной слёз Майры становился он сам. Его просто наизнанку выворачивало от осознания того, что любимой женщине или дочери настолько плохо, и он готов был горы свернуть, лишь бы это исправить. И сейчас он чувствовал то же самое.

Гипертрофированный инстинкт защищать бил тревогу, и Себастьян продолжал обнимать Джозефа, гладя по волосам и целуя то в висок, то в макушку. Нашёптывал ему простые слова ободрения, пока тот не затих и не начал ровно дышать, не прерываясь на судорожные всхлипы.

Джозеф заговорил первым.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он.

– За что? – удивлённо спросил Себастьян.

– Ты спас мне жизнь. Я… я просто не думал. Не понимал, что она правда выстрелит. Не хотел верить в то, что она меня предала.

Себастьян рассеянно погладил его по волосам, путаясь в них пальцами, и прижался губами к затылку.

– Сложно тебя за это винить. Не знаю, как повёл бы себя на твоём месте.

– Я знаю, что это нужно было сделать, – тихо проговорил Джозеф куда-то ему в шею, практически касаясь губами кожи и обжигая её своим дыханием. Прошедшая по позвоночнику дрожь была лишь непроизвольной реакцией организма на близость, но Себастьян всё равно немного себя за это ненавидел. Как бы сильно ему ни хотелось приподнять лицо Джозефа за подбородок и накрыть его губы своими, сейчас был совсем неправильный момент. Себастьян только что убил его подругу, и думать стоило о том, почему ему самому до сих пор не разукрасили лицо, а не о чем-то подобном.

– Да, – кивнул он. – Даже если бы она не попыталась тебя пристрелить… она всё равно работала с Рувиком. А эту заразу нужно выдирать с корнем.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Джозеф. – Я знаю.

Они сидели между двумя трупами посередине нелегальной лаборатории сумасшедшего учёного, который когда-то сломал им обоим жизнь, а сейчас наконец лишился собственной, пока медленно расползавшаяся лужа крови не дошла до ботинка Себастьяна. Силы встать и протянуть Джозефу руку, чтобы помочь подняться, нашлись только тогда.

Пришло время сваливать из этой дыры.

***

Дорога до дома получилась тихой и в угнанной машине.

Они действительно, как и думал Джозеф, оказались далеко за городом. Лаборатория Рувика располагалась в складском помещении в какой-то глуши, и, если бы не навигатор в стоявшем снаружи автомобиле, они бы точно не разобрались, как доехать до Портленда. Телефоны, кошельки и остальные свои вещи они нашли в одной из соседних комнат, а перепачканный чужой кровью пистолет Себастьян убрал назад в кобуру, тщательно протерев, но вызывать такси всё равно было не вариантом по весьма очевидным причинам. 

Они уничтожили все документы, которые сумели найти, и разбили всё оборудование. Тела Рувика и Татьяны сгорели вместе с бумагами. Себастьян предложил Джозефу выйти на улицу, но тот отказался и молча стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди и неотрывно глядя на то, как огонь пожирает кожу и облизывает кости. Языки пламени зловеще поблёскивали на стёклах его очков. Проскользнула мысль, что этого, скорее всего, стоило бы испугаться, но страх упорно не приходил.

Нечего было бояться, не о чем сожалеть. Они избавили мир от Рубена Викториано, добившись того, чего не сумел даже всемогущий «Мёбиус». Шесть лет Рувик набирался сил, чтобы уничтожить своего второго злейшего врага, и был невероятно близок к достижению цели, но всё равно проиграл. Осознание этого приносило чистейшее, глубочайшее удовлетворение. Даже несмотря на цену, которую пришлось заплатить.

Когда они бросили машину в каком-то захолустном переулке в нескольких кварталах от своей квартиры и пошли дальше пешком, горизонт уже окрасился мягкими цветами рассвета. На улицах стояла тишина, и шаги отдавались от стен зданий гулким эхом. Повезло, что не было людей – они оба выглядели так, словно их переехало катком.

Идти оставалось минут десять, когда Себастьян заметил небольшое пятно крови, оставшееся у Джозефа на щеке после их лишь наполовину успешной попытки привести себя в относительное подобие порядка. Остановиться, развернуть его к себе и стереть след пальцем было полностью естественным: чем-то, о чём Себастьян даже не задумался перед тем, как сделать. Джозеф же посмотрел на него взглядом, от которого почему-то начало быстрее биться сердце, коротко поблагодарил и отвернулся, закусив губу.

Стоило им переступить порог квартиры, как Себастьян почувствовал до костей пробиравшую усталость. Он, конечно, провёл добрую часть дня без сознания, но за сон или отдых это, мягко говоря, не считалось, и сейчас ему просто безумно хотелось упасть в кровать, даже не раздеваясь. Но ложиться, не смыв с себя слой грязи, крови и копоти, он тоже не собирался.

– Я в душ, – бросил Джозеф через плечо и скрылся в ванной. Что ж, опередил.

Ноги сами понесли на кухню, к холодильнику, в котором, к счастью, стояло купленное по инициативе Джозефа местное пиво. Себастьян открыл бутылку и залпом осушил половину. Холодная жидкость, которая должна была пьянить, наоборот отрезвляла, помогая выйти из состояния отстранённости от всего остального мира.

Перед тем, как набрать номер Лили, Себастьян замешкался. Он прекрасно понимал, что Рувик наплёл ему с три короба, но тихий голосок где-то внутри нашёптывал: «А вдруг всё иначе? Вдруг он сказал правду? Вдруг Лили уже мертва?»

Она долго не поднимала трубку, и Себастьян сжал пальцы на горлышке бутылки так, что побелели костяшки, но когда до слуха донёсся заспанный голос дочери, от сердца моментально отлегло.

– Пап? – пробормотала Лили. – Ты чего так рано звонишь? Что-то случилось?

– Нет-нет, котёнок, всё в порядке, – ответил он, улыбаясь сам себе. – Просто… просто захотел услышать твой голос. И сказать, что люблю тебя.

– В пять утра?..

– У меня ещё четыре, – парировал Себастьян, несмотря на то, что это его нисколько не оправдывало.

– Ла-а-адно… А ты-то почему не спишь?

– Так получилось, – смущённо ответил он, пытаясь придумать оправдание. – Мы с дядей Джозефом… немного засиделись.

– С дядей Джозефом, значит, – по голосу Лили было прекрасно понятно, что не верит она ему ни капли, – ну хорошо. Я тебя тоже люблю, пап, но можно я пойду дальше спать?

– Конечно. Спокойной ночи… то есть, кхм, наверное, уже утра.

Сбросив вызов, Себастьян подумывал допить пиво, но решил всё же убрать бутылку обратно в холодильник. В том состоянии, в котором он находился, даже такой некрепкий алкоголь легко мог ударить в голову. Тем более, на голодный желудок, а не ел он уже… чёрт, кажется, с пяти вечера. Голода он, правда, почему-то совсем не испытывал, наоборот – от мысли о еде в желудке что-то неприятно переворачивалось.

С Джозефом они столкнулись в коридоре. Тот после душа выглядел поживее, чем полчаса назад, хоть синяки под глазами да на лице никуда и не делись. Он переоделся в простую футболку и хлопчатые домашние брюки. Мокрые волосы падали ему на лицо, а на руках не было перчаток. Себастьян не мог от него оторваться.

– Ты пойдёшь?.. – спросил Джозеф, чуть прищурившись и снова посмотрев этим своим странным взглядом.

– Эм, да, да, конечно, – оторопело ответил Себастьян. – Ужасно хочется смыть с себя всю эту мерзость.

– Да уж, – хмыкнул Джозеф. – Я вот снова чувствую себя человеком. Ну, почти.

– Отличная перспектива – почувствовать себя человеком.

Залезая под душ, Себастьян думал о том, что человечность их обоих стоит под вопросом, но заструившаяся по телу божественно горячая вода быстро выбила лишние мысли.

В ванной он провёл неприлично много времени: долго и тщательно тёрся мочалкой, чтобы не оставить на себе и малейшего следа произошедшего. Избавиться от последних остатков – _останков?_ – казалось попросту необходимым, крутилось в голове неосознанной, но навязчивой идеей. Чтобы двигаться дальше, не должно было остаться абсолютно ничего – ни подсохшего пятна крови под ключицей, ни копоти от устроенного ими пожарища под ногтями. Себастьян всегда относился к собственной гигиене без излишней щепетильности, но сейчас желание всё смыть накрывало с головой.

На ум упорно приходило слово «скверна», но он так же упорно его откидывал, чтобы не начать стирать мочалкой и кожу.

Взять чистую одежду Себастьян, конечно же, забыл, но до комнаты было недалеко. Рубашку он просто кинул в стоявшее под раковиной мусорное ведро – её всё равно бесполезно стирать, – а джинсы оказались на удивление чистыми, поэтому он просто натянул их и вышел из душа прямо так.

Когда его без каких-либо предупреждений вжали в стену, Себастьян удивился настолько, что просто застыл на месте и даже не ответил, когда чужие губы накрыли его собственные. Мозг попросту отказывался воспринимать происходящее, в голове словно заклинило шестерёнки. Выйти из этого транса получилось только тогда, когда Джозеф требовательно его укусил.

Джозеф. Его укусил. Блядь.

Себастьян обхватил его лицо ладонями и буквально впился в губы. Не стал тратить время – скользнул меж ними языком, который Джозеф без малейшего сопротивления пропустил, мстительно прикусил нижнюю в ответ. Целовал глубоко, горячо, ловя ртом рваные выдохи. Джозеф обвил его шею обеими руками и запустил пальцы в волосы, сжимая и оттягивая пряди, и от этого вело настолько, что, казалось, не получится удержаться на ногах. Себастьян так долго об этом думал, так долго этого хотел, и реальность оказалась в тысячу раз лучше фантазий и воспоминаний – Джозеф был невозможно тёплый и жался так близко, что между ними не оставалось и сантиметра. Его хотелось целовать, пока не кончится воздух в лёгких.

Но не верилось, всё равно не верилось. Даже после того, как Джозеф тихо простонал, когда Себастьян опустил одну руку ему на талию.

– Джо, – пробормотал он, кое-как заставив себя оторваться от чужих губ. – Джо, ты… ты уверен, что сейчас стоит…

– Заткнись, – оборвал его тот, подчеркнув слова укусом под скулу. – Себастьян, умоляю, просто заткнись.

– Ваше желание – закон, – хмыкнул Себастьян. Что ж, он мог поиграть и по таким правилам.

Не говоря больше ничего, он резко поменял их местами, и теперь уже он вжимал Джозефа в стену, в которую упёрся одной рукой, а другую положил ему на бедро и потянул на себя. Себастьян был совсем немногим выше, но в такой позиции даже жалкие пять сантиметров становились преимуществом – Джозеф казался ниже, меньше и смотрел снизу вверх помутневшим взглядом, в котором всё равно читался вызов. И, господи, как же это заводило. До дрожи, до пелены перед глазами.

Слегка наклонившись, Себастьян медленно провёл носом под скулой, вдыхая чужой пьянящий запах, мазнул губами. Поднялся выше, прихватил мочку, оттягивая, и Джозеф откинул голову назад, открывая доступ к шее, которым Себастьян не преминул воспользоваться. Кожа на ней была мягкая, чуть ли не бархатистая, и едва уловимо пахла фруктовым гелем для душа.

Джозеф отзывался на каждое прикосновение – вздохом, лёгкой дрожью, движением пальцев, поддевших шлёвки на джинсах Себастьяна. Это разительно отличалось от того, что было у них раньше. Тогда Джозеф вёл себя совсем иначе: сам себе не давал потерять контроль, сдерживал любые звуки, пытался ограничить реакции собственного тела – их приходилось выбивать из него чуть ли не силой. А сейчас… сейчас он был абсолютно открытый, отвечающий на каждое действие, каждое касание.

Словно ни в голове у него, ни между ними не было больше никаких барьеров. Да и какие к чёрту барьеры после того, через что они прошли? Шесть лет порознь ни капли не изменили того, насколько они проросли друг в друга, и теперь это лишь приобретало новую форму. Правильную, неизбежную и неотвратимую. Ту, к которой всё так долго, так медленно шло.

– Ч-чёрт, Себ… – хрипло пробормотал Джозеф, когда Себастьян прикусил его ключицу и толкнулся тазом вперёд, притеревшись затвердевшим членом к его бедру. У Джозефа стояло тоже – это отчётливо чувствовалось сквозь тонкую ткань домашних штанов, – и Себастьян двинулся снова, на этот раз так, чтобы задеть и его эрекцию. Джозеф глухо простонал, чуть ли не до боли сжав пальцы у него на плече, и Себастьян растянул губы в самодовольной ухмылке. На раскрасневшиеся скулы Джозефа и его шалый взгляд хотелось смотреть вечно, как и заставлять его снова издавать эти звуки, терять над собой контроль, просить и подаваться навстречу. Осознание того, что Джозеф рассыпался именно в его руках, прокатывалось по телу тёплой волной.

– Я думал, мы не разговариваем? – спросил Себастьян и снова медленно повёл тазом.

– Не разговариваем о том, что «сейчас не стоит», – сбивчиво прошептал Джозеф, подавшись навстречу.

В этот момент Себастьян себя тихо возненавидел, но он просто не мог этого не сказать. Не мог позволить Джозефу ринуться в омут с головой, не думая о последствиях. Он прекрасно понимал желание забыться через физические ощущения. И, чёрт, он не вправе был отказывать, если Джозеф желал именно этого, но меньше всего хотел, чтобы тот потом о чём-то сожалел.

– Ну, мы оба, похоже… не совсем ясно мыслим. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сделал что-то, чего на самом деле не хочешь, Джо.

– Себастьян, ты идиот, – раздражённо ответил тот. – Я… это… это не из-за… господи, Себ. Я тебя так сильно хочу, что меня сейчас разорвёт, о чём ты вообще говоришь?

Облегчённо рассмеявшись, Себастьян поцеловал его в кадык, а потом, пригнувшись, подхватил под ягодицы и приподнял над полом, заставив обвить свой торс ногами. Джозеф вскрикнул от неожиданности и вцепился в его плечи, чтобы не свалиться.

– Ладно, – коротко ответил Себастьян, – понял.

Его спальня оказалась ближе, так что дошли они именно до неё, периодически чуть ли не врезаясь в стены. Себастьян едва не уронил Джозефа, когда тот решил, что ощутимо укусить его за ухо будет отличной идеей, но всё же как-то умудрился донести до комнаты и повалить на кровать, чтобы самому забраться сверху и устроиться между разведённых ног, плотно прижавшись тазом.

Хоть Себастьян и не сомневался в том, что Джозеф не врёт, он всё равно понимал, что его слова правдивы не до конца – не понимал этого сам Джозеф. То, что случилось с Татьяной и Рувиком, стало причиной происходившего сейчас, своеобразным катализатором. Последней чертой, за которой уже не существовало границ. Открывшей глаза, заставившей послать к чёрту собственные страхи и ограничения. Джозефу… нет, им обоим просто до дрожи был необходим контакт. Именно такой – максимально близкий, кожа к коже и сбивающееся дыхание – способ выкинуть из головы навязчиво возвращавшиеся в неё воспоминания, забыть и позволить себе раствориться в другом человеке. Одновременно и то же самое, что было тогда, и нечто абсолютно иное. Всё это было чем-то абсолютно иным, но невозможно правильным.

Джозеф снял очки и убрал их на тумбочку, а потом положил ладони на обнажённые лопатки Себастьяна и обхватил коленями бёдра. Увлёк в очередной поцелуй, горячий, влажный и попросту сводивший с ума. Вот и какого чёрта он до сих пор в одежде?

Не отрываясь от чужих губ, Себастьян скользнул ладонью под футболку, провёл по животу и выше, к рёбрам, огладил каждое пальцами, большим задев сосок. Джозеф застонал, прогнулся в спине навстречу прикосновениям, и, наверное, окончательно башню снесло именно в этот момент. От этих звуков, ощущений, от горячечного жара, который растекался по всему телу. От самого Джозефа, просто до безумия сексуального и желанного. Знай Себастьян, что тот будет вести себя именно так, чёрта с два сумел бы сдерживаться всё это время.

С трудом заставив себя отстраниться от Джозефа, он быстро стащил с того футболку, а потом – штаны, сразу вместе с бельём. И потянулся к собственным джинсам, но Джозеф остановил его, отодвинув руку в сторону. Сел, сам потянулся к ширинке Себастьяна и, господи, начал ужасно медленно её расстёгивать, прижимаясь лбом к животу. Нет, наверное, моментом невозврата всё же стало именно это. Тонкие пальцы, оглаживающие член сквозь ткань трусов, мокрый язык, вырисовывающий узоры чуть выше лобка, влажное дыхание, щекочущее кожу. И самодовольная ухмылка, когда Джозеф, приспустив ему джинсы, откинулся назад на подушки.

Он провоцировал абсолютно осознанно, прекрасно зная, что именно делает, и оставаться в долгу Себастьян не собирался.

Полностью избавившись от мешающей одежды и откинув её куда-то в сторону, он подался вперёд и резко перевернул Джозефа на живот, а затем навалился сзади так, чтобы член упёрся в ягодицы. Одну руку положил поперёк плеч, прижимая к кровати и практически не оставляя возможности двигаться, а другую поставил рядом с головой. Это была абсолютно новая территория. Себастьян не знал, можно ли ему, то ли это, чего хочет Джозеф, но подсознательно чувствовал, что да – именно то.

И, наклонившись, чтобы прижаться губами к уху, Себастьян понял, что не ошибся – щёки Джозефа покрылись румянцем, он тяжело, сбивчиво дышал, терзая зубами нижнюю губу… и продолжал довольно, да попросту счастливо улыбаться. К паху прилила новая волна возбуждения: животного, неконтролируемого. Если бы было возможно сделать это, не навредив, Себастьян вошёл бы в него прямо сейчас, чтобы слушать задушенные стоны и упиваться теплом податливого тела, заставляя рассыпаться под собой на куски. Брать всё, что можно взять, и ровно столько же отдавать взамен. Нет, даже больше. Намного больше.

– Нехорошо так дразнить, Джо, – прошептал Себастьян Джозефу на ухо, с нежностью поглаживая худое плечо. Его смуглая кожа удивительно контрастировала с чужой, бледной, и не засмотреться было попросту невозможно. Не засмотреться, не наклониться, чтобы прихватить зубами у загривка, зарыться носом во всё ещё влажные волосы, жадно втягивая запах, от которого кружило голову.

– Да что ты, – ответил Джозеф дрожащим голосом. – Я и не знал, прости.

Повинуясь порыву, Себастьян схватил его за волосы и оттянул назад, открывая шею. Несильно, лишь на пробу, чтобы проверить реакцию. Инстинкт оказался верным – Джозеф рассмеялся, задыхаясь, а то, как он вжался в кровать, потираясь о неё членом, не осталось незамеченным. Ему нравилось, ему серьёзно нравилось, и Себастьян даже не знал, списать ли это на острую необходимость выбить воспоминания чем-то физическим, или же Джозеф в принципе получал удовольствие от грубого обращения. Наверное, всё же второе. Себастьян искренне надеялся, что всё же второе.

– Что ж, придётся тебе запомнить, – тягуче проговорил он и провёл языком по шее, а затем резко разжал пальцы, заставляя упасть назад на кровать. – Не двигайся.

Отстраняться даже на секунду ужасно не хотелось, но, естественно, никакой удобно лежащей в прикроватной тумбочке смазки у Себастьяна не было, и пришлось импровизировать. В ванной нашёлся крем для рук с медленным впитыванием – скорее всего, он принадлежал Джозефу и нужен был для обработки ожога, какая ирония, – и Себастьян сгрёб его с полки.

Он начал смазывать пальцы ещё по дороге в спальню и, вернувшись, просто отставил тюбик на тумбочку. Забрался назад в кровать, к Джозефу, сел на колени и без лишних промедлений скользнул указательным между голых ягодиц. Он мог бы начать дразнить, заставить умолять, но нет, это придётся оставить на будущее. Сейчас не хватало терпения и болезненно ныло в паху.

Джозеф вздрогнул, видимо, от неожиданности или холодного крема, но согнул одну ногу в колене, сильнее открываясь. И это стало последним доказательством, которое требовалось Себастьяну, чтобы понять, что он всё сделал правильно.

Когда он начал медленно проталкивать палец внутрь, Джозеф зашипел, но даже не попытался отстраниться – только сильнее сжал простыни и спрятал лицо в подушку. Себастьян хотел было сказать ему расслабиться, но не понадобилось – Джозеф сделал это сам. Немного поёрзал по кровати, устраиваясь удобнее, глубоко вдохнул и расслабил мышцы, позволив войти до конца.

Очевидно, это был не первый его раз, но удивляться было нечему: Себастьян знал, что Джозеф спал с мужчинами, а Джозеф знал то же самое про него. Разговор, в котором они выяснили, что предпочтения обоих не ограничиваются противоположным полом, состоялся давно, ещё до того, как украли Лили и пропала Майра. Тогда, когда всё было просто. Себастьян уже не помнил, как у них зашла об этом речь, но помнил, что, сидя в гостиной Кастелланосов с пивом и взятым на вынос ужином и будучи совсем чуть-чуть под градусом, они и выяснили, что у Себастьяна больше опыта с женщинами, а у Джозефа – наоборот. Ещё он помнил, что в голове тогда проскользнула мысль о том, что, если бы не Майра, он бы обязательно Джозефа поцеловал, чтобы почувствовать на его языке лёгкий привкус китайской еды и алкоголя.

А сейчас… сейчас он просто не мог оторвать взгляда от собственной руки, от того, как палец уже легко скользит внутрь при каждом новом движении, как Джозеф начинает нетерпеливо приподнимать бёдра навстречу. Возбуждение от этого стало настолько сильным, что не дотронуться до себя стоило всей силы воли. Себастьян чувствовал, что может попросту кончить, если дотронется – всё было слишком ярко и горячо, так, что плыло зрение и дрожали колени. Джозеф был слишком… чёрт, он просто был слишком. 

Поддавшись порыву, Себастьян наклонился вперёд и провёл языком по взмокшей коже над копчиком, а затем прикусил её и добавил второй палец. Джозеф, который, видимо, уже совсем его не жалел, простонал в подушку его имя и приподнял задницу, словно умоляя продолжить, но Себастьян и так не собирался останавливаться. Ни за что.

Он двигал рукой в неторопливом, размеренном ритме, но менял угол, пытаясь найти тот самый, который позволит выбить из Джозефа ещё один потрясающий стон, а потом ещё, ещё и ещё. И когда получилось, когда Джозеф практически всхлипнул, выдохнув дрожащим голосом тихое «боже, да, здесь», Себастьян обвил свободной рукой его талию, чуть приподнял и потянул на себя. Прихватил зубами плечо и начал трахать быстро и размеренно, ловя каждый стон и вздох, мельчайшую дрожь тела, наслаждаясь ощущением обхватывавшей пальцы горячей тесноты, пока Джозеф не остановил его сам, впившись в запястье ногтями.

– Себ, в… всё, достаточно, я… давай уже, чёрт, пожалуйста, Себ…

Отказать в такой просьбе было попросту невозможно, от неё сумасшедше билось сердце, пересыхало во рту. И Себастьян отстранился, потянулся к тумбочке за кремом, которым щедро смазал собственный член, а потом весь мир сошёлся на одной точке, на единственном моменте и ощущении, от которого выбивало воздух из лёгких.

Джозеф был горячий и тугой, и Себастьян мысленно поблагодарил вселенную за те грёбаные эротические кошмары – если бы не необходимость справляться после них с непрошенным стояком, сейчас бы он кончил сразу. И даже не из-за того, что слишком давно не занимался сексом, а из-за того, что это был Джозеф. _Джозеф_. Осознание накрыло волной, прошило позвоночник электрическим током, отдаваясь по всему телу от макушки до пят.

Сколько лет он на самом деле этого хотел, не осознавая до конца собственных желаний? Как долго грезил этим моментом? Он не знал, не помнил, но это было словно выжжено на подкорке мозга, словно жило с ним всегда. И когда настолько застарелое желание наконец воплотилось, всё казалось одновременно и невероятно сюрреалистичным, и до дрожи реальным.

– Блядь, Джо, – прошептал Себастьян, не узнавая собственный охрипший от возбуждения голос. Прижался всем телом, практически укладываясь сверху, и нашёл руку Джозефа своей, переплетая пальцы. Хотелось ближе, сильнее, настолько, чтобы между ними не оставалось и миллиметра, чтобы соприкасался каждый участок кожи, чтобы не осталось ничего, кроме этих ощущений.

Чтобы стёрлось всё остальное. И в первую очередь – не в его сознании, а Джозефа, чтобы тот просто не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме собственного удовольствия.

– Как… красноречиво, – на выдохе прошептал тот, сжав пальцы Себастьяна своими, и чуть повёл бёдрами, давая понять, что он в порядке, и можно продолжать.

С Джозефом хотелось абсолютно всего. Брать его мучительно-медленно, так, чтобы он метался по простыням и умолял позволить кончить. Заломить руки за спину, не давать самостоятельно двигаться и попросту втрахивать в матрас, заставляя давиться стонами. Узнать всё до последней капли о том, что и как ему нравится, проверить все реакции, изучить его тело до мельчайших деталей, долго-долго покрывать поцелуями и неторопливо трахать пальцами, вбирая в рот его член. Нравится ли ему порка, любит ли он связывание, захочет ли заняться сексом в душе, обхватывая ногами талию и до крови расцарапывая ногтями плечи. Всё, что только придёт в голову.

Но сейчас Себастьян просто плыл по течению, старательно прислушиваясь к участившемуся дыханию, к каждому более громкому стону. Сначала двигался медленно, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям, но, стоило Джозефу начать подмахивать бёдрами, ускорил темп.

Джозеф стонал, выгибался и шептал его имя, и, господи, это было в десятки, в сотни тысяч раз лучше того, что Себастьян представлял в своём воображении. Джозеф был, чтоб его, просто идеален. Абсолютно не сдерживался, ничего не стеснялся, отдавался с какой-то невообразимой готовностью, так, словно сам только этого и ждал. А так ведь и было. Ждал. Дольше, чем сам Себастьян. Долго и терпеливо, раз за разом проходя вслед за ним через все круги их личного Ада.

Себастьян резко вышел, и Джозеф, пробормотав что-то бессвязное, но крайне недовольное, попытался его удержать, мазнув ногтями по ноге, но Себастьян совсем не собирался его бросать. Перевернувшись, он лёг спиной на кровать и за руку утащил к себе на бёдра, усадив так, чтобы головка упиралась в разработанный вход.

– Хочу видеть твоё лицо, – прошептал он.

Джозеф закусил губу. У него ещё сильнее раскраснелись щёки, и сейчас, в этот момент на его лице всё же промелькнуло смущение. Он зажался, застыв на месте, но Себастьян приподнялся и обхватил его обеими руками за талию. Глубоко поцеловал, практически вылизывая его рот изнутри, и Джозеф снова расслабился, обвил шею в ответ и плавно опустился на член, заставив хрипло выдохнуть в поцелуй.

Себастьян забылся, потерялся в ощущениях. Они двигались в едином ритме, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу, Джозеф бесстыдно царапал ему спину, а Себастьян до синяков сжимал пальцы на его бёдрах, насаживая на себя. Джозеф плавился в его руках и горячо стонал: громче, отчаяннее, когда каждое новое движение начало задевать чувствительную точку внутри. От осознания, до какого состояния его, всегда аккуратного и сдержанного, удалось довести, у Себастьяна кружилась голова.

Волосы падали Джозефу на лицо, липли ко лбу, а на столь бесцеремонно искусанных губах лопнула кожа, выпуская красные капли. Себастьян потянулся вперёд слизнуть кровь, а затем отстранился, чтобы поймать на себе замутнённый, полный желания взгляд.

– Какой же ты, блядь, красивый, – прошептал он и обхватил лицо Джозефа ладонями, огладив большими пальцами скулы.

– Давно мечтал это от тебя услышать, – наигранно рассмеялся Джозеф, но по тому, как дрогнули его губы, было понятно, что он чувствует на самом деле.

– Да? – практически проурчал ему на ухо Себастьян, а затем обхватил одной рукой за талию так, чтобы Джозеф не мог двигаться самостоятельно, и положил другую на шею сзади, легко надавив. – А об этом, – он вышел практически до конца, а затем загнал член назад одним размашистым движением бёдер, – об этом ты тоже мечтал?

Джозеф впился ногтями ему в плечо, раздирая до крови, и ударил раскрытой ладонью по спине, а затем вцепился пальцами этой же руки в волосы на затылке, сжимая их и оттягивая голову назад. Это было чертовски больно, но Себастьян готов был позволить ему делать так ещё десятки, сотни раз, лишь бы продолжать слушать эти всхлипывающие стоны и чувствовать этот потрясающий жар по всему телу.

– Да, – наконец ответил Джозеф, зло и отчаянно, – да. Дольше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Но он мог представить. Лучше, чем казалось самому Джозефу. В конце концов, он хотел этого так же долго, сам того не сознавая.

И Себастьян не выдержал первым. Ощущения были слишком сильные, слишком яркие, держаться дальше не представлялось возможным. Он начал отстраняться, чтобы не спустить внутрь, но Джозеф не позволил – притянул назад, сильнее прижался бёдрами, и это стало последней каплей. Уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, Себастьян выматерился и кончил с глухим, хриплым стоном. Сильнейший оргазм прошёл снизу вверх по позвоночнику, заставив дрожать всем телом и хаотично двигать бёдрами, чтобы выжать всё до последнего. Возможно, так сильно он не кончал никогда, а, возможно, просто уже не помнил. Но было плевать, потому что нереальные ощущения абсолютно затмили разум, а Джозеф до сих пор слабо двигался на ещё твёрдом члене, и, нет, так не пойдёт, нельзя слишком долго приходить в себя, пока он не кончил тоже.

Приподняв Джозефа за бёдра, Себастьян вышел из него с рваным выдохом. Подтянул чуть выше и, плюнув на ладонь, одной рукой обхватил его член, а другую переместил между ягодиц. Два пальца легко скользнули внутрь по смазке и его же собственной сперме.

Хватило всего нескольких движений. Джозеф, судорожно вцепившись ногтями в руку, простонал во весь голос, и Себастьяну на живот брызнуло горячим и густым. Он уже видел, как Джозеф кончает, но этот момент был просто несравним со всеми предыдущими – Джозеф не прятал лицо, не пытался заглушить рвущиеся наружу звуки и был настолько красивым, что перехватывало дыхание.

Когда Джозеф рухнул ему на грудь, Себастьян осторожно вытащил пальцы и обнял его обеими руками, крепко прижимая к себе, поцеловал куда-то в висок. Физическое и моральное удовлетворение ощущалось каждой клеточкой. Себастьян чувствовал себя... правильно. Так, словно произошло что-то, что должно было произойти уже очень давно. Что-то, чего ему не хватало для того, чтобы окончательно стать завершённым.

– Себ, вот скажи мне... почему мы этого раньше не сделали?

Себастьян усмехнулся и потёрся носом о его щёку.

– Рано. Просто было рано.

Джозеф затих, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, а на Себастьяна начало медленно сходить осознание правоты собственных слов.

Раньше у них ничего бы не получилось. Слишком много переменных, условий и препятствий. Они оба были совершенно иными людьми – теми, кто не сумел бы принять другого до конца. К тому же, Себастьян любил Майру и никогда бы, ни за что её не предал, не изменил. Даже не испытывал такого желания, несмотря на то, что в определённый неуловимый момент мысли о Джозефе поселились где-то в дальних уголках сознания. А потом, всё потеряв, он был слишком сломлен, чтобы дать Джозефу то, чего тот заслуживал. И потому попытка это сделать стала настоящей катастрофой, которая измучила их обоих. Но сейчас, после того, как Майра его отпустила, почти буквально благословив любить другого человека, после того, как они окончательно уничтожили то, что вывернуло их жизни наизнанку, этот момент наконец-то настал. Именно тогда, когда был должен, и это делало его лишь лучше, сильнее. Их. Делало лучше и сильнее _их_.

– Себ, – тихо позвал Джозеф.

– М-м?

– Мы… мы ведь поступили правильно, так?

Себастьян не сразу понял, что тот имеет в виду. Подумал сначала, что речь о сексе, но быстро откинул эту мысль. Нет, Джозеф говорил совсем о другом. О том, что получилось вытеснить из сознания на это короткое время. Себастьян глубокий вдохнул грудью. На улице уже светало, и первые солнечные лучи пробивались в комнату сквозь занавески, падая на бледные плечи.

– Да, – ответил Себастьян, поглаживая его плечо. – Да. Не сомневайся.

Джозеф кивнул и устроился поудобнее, закрывая глаза.

– Я… я буду по ней скучать. Немного. Наверное.

– Конечно. Как иначе?

Джозеф уснул первым, не укрывшись одеялом и не потрудившись сходить в душ. Себастьян слушал его ровное дыхание и поглаживал большим пальцем его шею. Он отчётливо помнил, как эту шею сжимало смертельной хваткой, как сам он поймал ртом последний слабый выдох столь похожей на Джозефа иллюзии. Вряд ли когда-нибудь получится это забыть, но сейчас ничто не могло нарушить спокойствия. Ни столь мрачное воспоминание, ни постепенно возвращавшаяся боль во всём теле от многочисленных ушибов, заработанных за сегодняшний бесконечный день.

Себастьян разрушил последний барьер, и ничто не могло сделать его более счастливым.

***

– Понятия не имею, что мне делать дальше.

Себастьян повернулся к Джозефу и бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. Тот сидел, задумчиво смотря в окно на проплывавший мимо пейзаж и подперев подбородок голой рукой. Перчатки он больше не носил.

– В смысле?

– Ну, – поморщился Джозеф, – что мне теперь делать? Я не знаю. Я положил три года на то, чтобы найти Рувика, и… что дальше, Себ? Я ведь официально даже не существую. Я мёртв. У моих родителей в Канаде лежит свидетельство о моей смерти. Я понятия не имею, куда теперь податься.

– Твою мать, вот знаешь, что? – раздражённо ответил Себастьян. – Иди-ка ты, Джо, с такими заявлениями на хуй. Не знает он, куда ему податься. Что за хрень?

– Я сегодня уже два раза ходил, пока больше не хочется, спасибо.

Себастьян сначала моргнул пару раз, пытаясь понять, что же тот имеет в виду, а затем едва не подавился собственным смехом.

– А я на тебя положительно влияю, – широко улыбнулся он.

– М-м, я бы не назвал появившееся желание отвратительно шутить про секс положительным влиянием, Себастьян.

– Да хорош тебе заливать, отличная шутка. Пять баллов. Но посмотрим, как ты вечером запоёшь по поводу «больше не хочется».

– Господи, Себ, – измученно простонал Джозеф, прикрыв лицо ладонью. – Прекрати, умоляю. Сидеть больно.

– Да сам же виноват, нечего было так активно…

– Себ!

– Ладно, ладно, молчу, – хмыкнул он. – Вечером. Но нет, Джо. Ты вот сейчас серьёзно?

– Ну да, – тихо ответил тот. – У меня… у меня ничего нет, понимаешь? Ни постоянного жилья, ни нормальных документов, ничего. После «Мёбиуса», пока я искал Рувика, всё это было не нужно, я всё равно постоянно переезжал с места на место. И сейчас… я просто не знаю, куда идти.

– А очевидный вариант тебе в голову, значит, не приходит?

Джозеф свёл брови и покачал головой – мол, какой такой очевидный вариант? Себастьян закатил глаза.

– Ко мне, естественно. Втроём, конечно, будет тесновато, но это временно, ничего страшного – пока не подыщем тебе что-то другое. А о документах позаботится Кидман, не переживай. Нас с Лили она прекрасно устроила, так что и с тобой проблем не возникнет. Она теперь должна мне за то, что молчала все эти годы.

– Я заставил её поклясться, что она тебе не скажет…

– А вот неважно. Всё равно должна.

– Себастьян, ты… ты уверен? Я не хочу быть обузой. У тебя всё-таки Лили...

Эти слова настолько напоминали старого Джозефа, отголоски которого порой всё же проскальзывали в новом, что Себастьян даже почувствовал лёгкий укол ностальгии. Но только на мгновение. Потом ему просто захотелось отвесить Джозефу за такой бред подзатыльник.

– Прекрати, – жёстко сказал он. – Я ведь серьёзно говорил, что ни за что тебя больше не потеряю. Неужели ты правда думаешь, что теперь я брошу тебя на произвол судьбы? Куда-то отпущу? Нет уж. Хрена с два.

Джозеф хотел было что-то сказать, но вместо этого лишь покачал головой, тихо рассмеялся и вернулся к созерцанию видов Калифорнии, на этот раз повернувшись к Себастьяну спиной и обняв себя руками. Его плечи были расслаблены, и он начал выстукивать пальцами ритм игравшей по радио песни, едва слышно ей подпевая.

Себастьян, не особо обращавший внимание на то, какую конкретно музыку они слушают, наконец уловил слова и измученно выдохнул. Ну конечно. Из динамиков звучала «Hotel California», буквально преследовавшая их всю дорогу.

Ассоциации с этой песней теперь были крайне дерьмовые, но переключать её Себастьян не стал. Джозефу-то нравилось.


End file.
